DESEO POR TU PIEL
by EORIN
Summary: Una oficial de policia ah sido enredada por la sensualidad de un habil acesino. Podra surgir algo entre el caos y el orden, esta historia ya la habia publicado asi que tal vez ya lahayan leido, si es asi, disfrutenla de nuevo, si no, bienbenidos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Kaoru caminaba con lentitud hacia su hogar, después de un día de arduo trabajo, era muy necesario las horas de descanso que podría tener, últimamente en el trabajo todo era un caos, aparte del mal genio, ya tan cotidiano de sus superior.

Aún que no había terminado de anochecer se podía sentir el frío subir desde los pies y expandirse por todo su cuerpo, trato de abrigarse un poco mejor sin lograrlo mucho. Sus ojos se desviaron tras ella, pues sintió una extraña presencia que le rondaba, no desde ese momento si no de varios días, o hasta meses atrás.

Acelero su paso lento, aferrando de entre sus ropas el revólver que cargaba desde el trabajo para la casa, aun que tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre defensa personal, no despreciaba la "seguridad" que le podría brindar el arma que ocultaba.

Desde cierta distancia unos ojos ámbar recorrían las formas femeninas de aquella joven que al parecer se había percatado de su presencia, pero sabia que ella no sabría a ciencia cierta desde donde se encontraba vigilándola, como hacia ya desde barios meses atrás.

Al ver que ingresaba a uno de los edificios del lugar, de un calor azul, descendió rápidamente de donde estaba y ágilmente se infiltro al interior del edificio sin ser percatado ni por ella misma que se había detenido a recoger la correspondencia en la recepción, cosa que él aprovecho para adelantarse a ella los cuatro pisos que ascendería ella después para llegar a su apartamento.

No ahí correspondencia para usted señorita Kaoru – respondió en una sonrisa abierta el anciano portero y guardia del edificio

Oh!, está bien gracia de todos modos – dice esta algo triste pues esperaba que le hubieran escrito – que tenga buena noche - dice al anciano para luego dirigirse hacia los elevadores y marcar 4 piso.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador observo el corredor extenso y algo oscuro ya que algunas bombillas estaban fuera de funcionamiento y le hacían dar un carácter misterioso y algo temible al recorrido que tenia que realizar hasta su puerta, que quedaba casi al final del pasillo. Aun tenia esa sensación de ser observada, así que afano un poco el paso, llegando asta la puerta de su apartamento en menos de nada.

Saco con cierta lentitud las llaves de su cartera, mirando hacia el pasillo que había recorrido, sin encontrar nada ni nadie que justificara su nerviosismo. De pronto y de la nada su cabello fue aprisionado con fuerza, con brusquedad por una mano masculina. El cuerpo de aquel desconocido le hizo pegarse contra la puerta que no había logrado abrir al ser sorprendida por el agarre, sintió entonces como una húmeda sensación empezaba a delinear un breve camino por su nuca hasta llegar a su oído derecho donde por primera vez escucho la voz de su atacante en un susurro sensual que le hizo estremecer.

No te haré daño si colaboras Kaoru.. – lamiendo con torturarte lentitud el borde de su oído.

Quien eres tú, porque sabes de mí? – cuestiono algo nerviosa pero decidida a aclarar la identidad de su agresor.

No hace falta más que mirar algunos periódicos o pasar por enfrente de la jefatura de policía – dice este sonriéndole mientras la gira hacia él para que le viera.

Kaoru abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, un hombre hermoso se encontraba ante ella, lucia algo desaliñado, pero ello no quitaba de él esa sensualidad extraña que salía des de sus ojos ámbar, y que su cabello rojo hacia más fuerte.

Battousai? – susurro ella sin darse cuenta dejándole a él un poco o más que sorprendido.

Baya!, veo que eres capaz de reconocerme, aun y a pesar que la única imagen que tengan sobre mi sea algo borrosa – dice sarcástico, mientras observa los azules ojos de la joven pelinegra.

Eres Battousai, en realidad? – dice exaltada por que en verdad solo se le había hecho parecido, por el color del cabello ya que era lo único que habían dado por cierto en la imagen obtenida en una cámara de video casera que había filmado algo de una escena del crimen años atrás.

Lo soy – sonrió torcidamente mientras se aproximaba a ella un poco más.

Kaoru en ese momento recordó que cargaba consigo el revolver así que trato de alejarse un poco de él para que no lo notara, y así más adelante poder tener la oportunidad de salir de esa situación y de paso apresarlo, eso sí que sería algo magnifico.

Eres un entupido verdad? – dice sonriendo mientras observa el rostro impávido del pelirrojo – si bien, parece que no te das cuenta del todo que estas frente a una oficial de policía, verdad? – empieza a buscar el arma sin que este se percate ya que estaba fijando su mirada directamente en ella, en sus ojos – podría apresarte, eso sería muy bueno para mí – dice mientras se escucha el clic del martillo antes de disparar y apuntando entre sus costillas.

Él sonrió ante lo que ella hacía, esto desconcertó a Kaoru haciéndole enojar un poco y enterrar el cañón aun mas entre las costillas de este.

Bueno, no le veo la gracias, de que te ríes? - dice empezando a estar un poco nerviosa, al ver que ni siquiera retrocedía al verse amenazado por el arma que podría dispararse cuando ella lo dispusiera.

Crees que esto no habría pasado si yo no lo deseara? – dice refiriéndose a la situación en la que se encontraban – Kaoru, siempre te observo, no seas ingenua – dice acercando su mano al rostro de esta, pero ella le dio una patada que le lanzo unos metros . Le había cogido desprevenido esa ocasión, lo aceptaba.

Kaoru tomo sus llaves rápidamente y entro al apartamento segura de que allí estaría a salvo de este, pero en su cabeza se insultaba así misma, por no ser valiente, en ese momento pensó en llamar refuerzos, pero no le dio el tiempo necesario. La puerta se abrió agresivamente por una patada que Battousai había proporcionado a esta.

Eh venido aquí por ti, y no me iré sin obtener lo que deseo, entiendes – se escuchó su vos vacía y fuertemente en sus oídos, ella retrocedió un poco, buscando de nuevo el arma, pero había cometido el error de dejarla cerca a la entrada sobre una mesita y Battousai ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

Qué podría hacer ante ese hombre desarmada, dudaba mucho que su entrenamiento sirviera para enfrentarle, sabia cuan fuerte podría ser, si tenia reportes de que había acabado con la vida de fuertes hombres con tan solo un movimiento; que podía esperar que le sucediera a ella si era una frágil mujer, aun que fuese oficial de policía y tuviese el entrenamiento que tenia?

Al regresar de sus pensamientos, se halló frente a frente con el rostro del hombre que le hacía sentir amenazada en ese momento. No perdiendo tiempo, este la agarro por los hombros besándole bruscamente, mientras que ella forcejeaba por salir de su agarre y al lograrlo, sintió el hilillo de sangre en su boca. Él se le quedo mirando, sorprendido por algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Eres tal cual me había imaginado Kaoru – dice delineando sus propios labios con sus dedos, y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre de la chica en su propia boca – asta tu sangre es tan dulce como tu boca – sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de Kaoru que ya empezaba a hacerse la idea de que era lo que el deseaba de ella específicamente.

Kaoru se alejo lo mas que pudo, pero una de las paredes le impidió seguir retrocediendo allí empezó hacer su perdición. No supo como o en que momento los brazos de ese hombre peligroso le apretaron contra él, forzándole de nuevo a besarle, pero ahora las manos intrusas eran mas que atrevidas y exploraban sobre la tela el cuerpo femenino.

Forcejeó de nuevo tratando de salir de su agarre pero todo fue en vano, ya que depor sí, su fuerza era menos que la de él, ahora sus besos que le estremecían de manera inimaginable, empezaban a doblegarle por completo.

Sintió como una de esas ásperas manos se aventuró bajo la ropa , e invadiendo su privacidad, le inundo de un placer desconocido para ella. Un gemido no se hizo esperar asiendo que el pelirrojo sonriera mientras recorría su cuello con pequeños mordiscos.

Battu…sai ah – susurro Kaoru en medio del placer que invadía sus sentidos, aun no se atrevía a tocarlo, porque temía que fuera aun peor para ella si lo hacía.

Tócame.. – dice este casi suplicante mientras besaba las cercanías de su oído y sus manos ahora se deslizaban por la tela de la blusa de seda que llevaba puesta, deslizó sus dedos con calma sobre los botones, quitando uno a uno con paciencia a pesar de su desesperación por tocar su piel directamente.

Kenshin la vio desde cierta distancia, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer proporcionado y el sube y baja de su pecho por el fatigante beso que le había dado segundos antes le hacían ver vulnerable, cosa que el aprovechó, alzó sus caderas con sus fuertes manos, asiéndola contra él, mientras observaba rápidamente un lugar donde poder estar mas cómodo con ella bajo suyo, y el sofá fue el lugar mas adecuado, la dejo caer con sutileza sobre este, cosa que sorprendía a Kaoru, viniendo de un acecino sin alma y frió.

La acarició, deslizó sus manos por todo su cuerpo despojándole de apoco de sus prendas y obligándole a ella a realizar lo mismo, asta encontrarse ambos desnudos frente al otro. Kaoru no le miraba directamente, no era capas por que aun estaba su razón aun que un poco apagada por las voces del placer, quien le decía que el era ese hombre que buscaban hace tiempo, ese mismo que ahora besaba sus senos y le hacia temblar, no sabia como era que se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente, pero allí estaba entregada a el sin musitar mas que gemidos que a los oídos masculinos no eran mas que un incentivo para proseguir con su avance sobre su cuerpo e ir tomando y poseyendo cada rincón de su silueta, asta ese intimo lugar era suyo ya.

No se dejo tiempo mas que para besarla y en un segundo profanar con su cuerpo el de ella, sentir esa calidez que le invadía desde allí al resto de su cuerpo y pensó que toda esa espera había balido la pena y no le importaba si después de todo ello ella insistía en arrestarle y llevarle preso, por que desde cuando la conoció ya estaba esposado a ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró e el piso abrigado por las prendas que en la noche habían sido el abrigo de cada uno de los cuerpos, a su lado la respiración calmada y pausada de la mujer que había compartido esa noche con él, dormía pacíficamente sin al parecer alterarse por el extraño cuerpo a su lado.

Beso sus labios con suavidad para no despertarle, para luego quedarse observando cada una de sus facciones, sus pestañas largas y sus pálidas mejillas que recordaba, enrojecidas eran más que apetecibles, y sus labios que había sido su acceso al cielo, así hubiese sido por un corto periodo. Ahora la realidad lo sacaba de una patada de allí, tendría que marcharse y dejar de verla, o tal vez no, eso era algo que no sabia en el momento.

Kaoru termino de arreglarse, hace poco su jefe le había levantado con un grito a través del teléfono y no fue hasta cuando despertó por completo que se dio cuenta que todo lo que había sentido y vivido era realidad, el lugar estaba algo desordenado por todo lo que había pasado, pero su cabeza lo estaba aun mas, tenia pensamientos encontrados y sensaciones igualmente confusas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**C**omo pudo se colocó en pie tras el agradable letargo en que le había dejado la calidez de su cuerpo cerca al del pillo más sensual que tuviera oportunidad de conocer. Afortunadamente en su armario tenia por lo menos 5 uniformes más, el que tenía anterior mente puesto se encontraba prácticamente destrozado sobre el suelo, la pasión desatada por su encuentro había terminado con la utilidad de las prendas que le cubrieran con anterioridad.

Al encontrarse bajo el agua tibia recordó como si fuera un sueño, todas aquellas caricias que él le había proporcionado, las sensaciones que por primera vez había sentido, y lo tonta que había sido desde un principio.

Sonreía por lo bajo mientras recordaba su actuar, parecía ser aquella joven de 15 años que se enamoraba de todos, y no la mujer, oficial de policía que era ahora.

Con tan solo 23 años Kaoru había conseguido sus metas, había estudiado un poco de Medicina, y luego de dejar esto se enlisto en la escuela de oficiales; estudiar para ser una gran oficial de policía como su fallecido padre se convirtió en su meta. Ella vivía sola, por lo menos en la ciudad; su familia era escasa; apenas contaba con dos hermanos; Misao; quien era la que le seguía y Yahiko que era el menor.

Al terminar de asearse recogió el desorden que había en la sala. A cada paso, recordaba lo que sucedió en el lugar; allí junto a la pared que limitaba con su habitación, el la había aprisionado, y en esos momentos supo, fue su perdición, y que decir del sofá, que mas ni mas fue el testigo de todas aquellas caricias, y de todas aquellas palabras que ya casi no recordaba, y de todos los sentimientos tanto de dolor como de placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

- Que tonta soy al sentir esto por ese hombre – se reprendió a sí misma, -si solo fue una noche, no es nada del otro mundo.- pensó ella, tratando de sacar esos recuerdos que antes placenteros ahora se tornaban dolorosos.

En la estación todo era agitado, policías por todos lados, afanados y un poco estresados, bueno, claro que nadie superaba el cotidiano estrés de Saito; un hombre de interesante porte, atractivo a pesar de su madures, cosa que al parecer le proveía aún más interés por parte de sus subalternas.

Saito – san, aquí tiene el reporte del fin de semana- Le dijo una joven de 24 años, contextura delgada pero atlética , ojos verdes y cabello castaño, su nombre, Tokio.

- Gracias Tokio– retirándose de allí y girando a último momento sobre si – por favor cuando llegue Kamiya que se dirija a mi despacho- le ordeno con un tono poco usual en él.

- Si señor – expresó muy formal mente.

Tokio al verse fuera de trabajo, de todo el papeleo que tocaba hacer para llenar las formas del reporte que cada día solicitaba su superior, decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire, porque adentro el estrés fatigaba hasta al más despreocupado de los oficiales, y es que el tema del verdugo pelirrojo los tenia copados noche y día sin dejarles descanso o libertad para despreocuparse.

¿Donde estará Kaoru?. Si sigue demorando el superior la suspenderá – Decía la chica un poco preocupada. Kaoru se había convertido en su única amiga. Ella había sido trasladada desde la ciudad de Kioto para prestar sus servicios a aquella jefatura y pues no conocía a nadie.

Kaoru vio a su compañera recargada sobre el pasamanos de las escaleras que conducía hacia la jefatura, se sintió feliz al verla, pero temor al mismo tiempo, ya que ella le conocía perfectamente su manera de ser, y creía que para ella no pasaría desapercibido, todos aquellos remolinos de emociones que por su cabeza y corazón pasaban en esos minutos, y mucho menos el difícil caminar a causa de su dolorida entrepierna.

Tokio – chan!, como estas?, hay perdona por llegar tan tarde – ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Corre al despacho del superior, parece que hoy amaneció de peor genio de lo acostumbrado.

- Kami – sama me proteja. Deséame suerte- dijo ascendió las escaleras rápidamente, en lo que su malestar se lo permitía, registro su hora de entrada y subió a la oficina de Saito, que se encontraba tres pisos arriba.

Cansada un poco por el trote del afanoso asenso, y uno que otro tropiezo con sus compañeros, llego por fin a estar frente al despacho del superior. Vacilando un poco en tomar el pomo de la puerta, escucho tras la puerta la masculina voz.

Kamiya, te quedaras ahí toda la mañana?

Kaoru sabia de su excelente percepción, pero esto se le hiso el colmo. Ingreso apartando lentamente la puerta y diviso al hombre sentado en frente de una ventana, dándole la espalda.

Oficial Kamiya Kaoru reportándose señor, disculpe por la tardanza jefe – dijo rápidamente sin siquiera tomar aire.

Saito se giro de forma pausada asta encontrarse frente a ella, el verla allí firme sin mover un solo centímetro de su rostro siquiera, le hizo reír un poco, dejando desconcertada a la chica.

- Ocurre algo señor?

- Tan solo... no nada, mejor explícame, como es posible que siendo tú una de las personas que vive más cerca a la jefatura demores tanto?

- Pues vera usted señor... yo...

- Bueno no deseo explicaciones por ahora, dame tu reporte.- dijo extendiendo su mano para recibirlo.

Aquí lo tiene señor.- Buscando entre su bolso que aun llevaba consigo.

Saito lo inspecciono, lo leyó he hizo algunos apuntes sobre este, luego miro a la joven que seguía allí de pie.

Te puedes retirar Kamiya, ya no te necesito, por ahora.

Sí señor, con permiso.

A fuera cerca de la puerta se encontraban casi todos sus compañeros de labor, espiando tras la puerta, así que cuando Kaoru abrió sin previo aviso todos cayeron a sus pies, llamando desafortunadamente la atención de su superior quien acto seguido se coloca de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos se colocaron pronto de pie y miraron un poco nerviosos a su superior.

Señor... este... para decirle que... todos nosotros le apreciamos mucho señor- dijo un sorprendido muchacho de 25 años que lo miraba con temor.

Por dios, Sanosuke, no se te pudo ocurrir algo mas original? – decía por lo bajo una de las oficiales a su lado.

Señor Sagara, espero que sus palabras no sean ciertas, ya que ello significaría que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigo y mucho menos estimado por ninguno de ustedes, así que por favor deje esas pretensiones y estupideces para otro

Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Saito, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Cuando el superior se retiro cerrando la puerta tras Kaoru, todos se retiraron a sus labores.

Pero que culpa tengo yo que ese Okami sea tan gruñón y no aprecie que lo estimemos –

Oh si Sanosuke, en especial tu que lo amas con todo tu corazón – dice la sexy compañera del alto hombre, Una hermosa mujer de labios rubí y ojos oscuros como el ébano.

Kaoru solo miraba entretenida una pequeña ave el borde de la ventana, sus pensamientos se encontraban en su labor, pero su labor, era él; aquel sujeto que la había hecho suya y no exactamente a la fuerza. Kaoru lleva una de sus manos asta tocar su frente, el pensar en ello le hacia doler la cabeza.

Tokio quien se encontraba frente a ella llenando algunas tablas de requerimiento se fijo y al notar su dolor extendió su mano para ofrecerle una pasta para tal síntoma.

Kaoru , si te encuentras mal, vete a casa, yo te cubro – decía un poco preocupada.

Tranquila, no te preocupes, tan solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada de importancia... mejor cuéntame cómo te fue el fin de semana, mucha acción? – dijo riéndose pícaramente.

No!. Como se te ocurre, yo no pase hacer nada con él, tan solo tomamos un poco y luego el me llevo a casa, todo normal, entre un par de amigos y viejos conocidos- dijo Tokio con un leve matiz rojizo sobre su rostro.

Pero no me puedes negar que Okita es muy guapo, además a mi me dio la impresión de que tu le gustas mucho-

Hay Kaoru como se te ocurre si él es un hombre de negocios. que se va a interesar por una simple oficial- dijo no muy convencida de ello después de recordar los tres intentos que había hecho por besarla esa noche.

Pero no me niegues que es muy guapo

Bueno, si tienes razón, él es un hombre bastante atractivo – afirmo vencida- , en realidad un hombre que valía la pena, pero desafortunadamente para el joven empresario el corazón de Tokio nunca podría ser de su propiedad. Ese corazón yacía perdidamente encaprichado y lleno de admiración por el hombre que cotidianamente le resabia en la oficina con una cara malgeniada, pero con solo estar en la presencia femenina se transformaba, en un rostro lleno de gentileza.

En ese momento Saito salió de la oficina y pasando junto a ellas, alcanzo a escuchar el comentario.

"De quien estará hablando Tokio?"

Sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba tropezó con uno de lo oficiales que se encontraba un poco maniatado por tantas carpetas que llevaba, así que cayeron carpetas, oficial y superior al suelo.

Pero fíjate por donde caminas, pedazo de idiota! – dijo al oficial sin fijarse con quien se encontraba y molesto por su propia torpeza. ella siempre lograba sacarlo de su estado alerta e imponente, autoritario.

Perdón capitán , pero parecía que no se fijaba usted más que en la oficial Tokio- se disculpó el inocente hombre mientras recogía los archivos

No creo sea de su interés lo que me distrae- dijo molesto por dejarse descubrir en su inspección a la linda oficial.

- Fíjese la próxima vez, por donde camina- agrego cansado Saito mas que molesto, retirándose, dejando al joven con todo y carpetas en el piso de nuevo.

La tarde había transcurrido un poco lenta para Kaoru, igualmente para todos los oficiales que trataban de hallar el tan dichoso paradero de Battousai, pero parecía ser algo imposible, la cabeza les quería estallar y la duda sobre su paradero les guiaba a des estresarse tomando un poco de café, pero ello parecía empeorarlo todo.

En el caso de Sanosuke, su distracción no era otra más que molestar a su compañera de trabajo. Megumi, ella era una oficial, perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabras, era hermosa e inteligente, no soportaba los malos chistes ni la inoportuna intervención de su compañero asignado, así que se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, ya casi todos los de la estación los conocían perfectamente y se rumoraba que esas peleas eran solo para disimular su relación.

- Kitsune tonta, mira por donde colocas el zapato – decía Sano tomando su pie y masajeándolo un poco, después de tropezar con ella intencionalmente, como acostumbraba; le encantaba ser su punto de atención a si fuera para ofenderlo únicamente.

¿Que te pasa?, si fue tu pie el que se atravesó!...- respondió ofendida la linda mujer.

Hay muchachos mejor dejen de pelear y lleven estas carpetas al archivo – les dijo Tokio cansada de escucharlos discutir.

Sano y Megumi se sonrieron en disimuló y luego siguieron el camino hacia el archivo en disputa permanente. Cuando llegaron allí organizaron las carpetas en cada uno de los folios correspondientes y estos en una extenso y largo archivador metálico.

El sótano era en verdad uno de los lugares más aterradores de la estación de policía, pero para ellos no dejaba de ser más que un viejo lugar lleno y abarrotado de miles y miles de archivos, como una enorme computadora al estilo antiquísimo.

Sanosuke, había terminado ya su labor y se dedico a contemplar a su compañera, en verdad aun que se colocara de mal genio todos los días de la vida con esta, no dejaría de pensar que era una de las mujeres más hermosas y sensuales que podía conocer.

Que me miras Tori – atama?

Hay Kitsune, no te molestes, solo estaba fijándome en que tienes el uniforme descosido aquí – dijo acercándose hasta tocar su cintura, en el supuesto desperfecto de su uniforme.

Donde? – dijo mirando hacia la parte donde Sano había colocado su dedo.

Mira aquí, aquí y aquí – subiendo su dedo hasta toparlo con el cuello de la blusa, rozando a la vez el de la mujer.

Megumi sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda tal tacto le había alterado, claro que no lo dio a saber a su compañero.

Que intentas insolente. Acaso quieres seducirme? – dijo colocando cara de pocos amigos

Claro que no Kitsune, tan solo quería saber si mi toque provocaba algo en ti, es todo.

Megumi quedo perturbada por sus palabras, y al verlo dirigirse a la salida lo jalo hacia ella y le sentó un beso pasional.. Sanosuke no daba crédito a las acciones de Megumi, mucho menos a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Las manos de su compañera fueron las que guiaron las suyas a tomarla por el talle, y así profundizar más el beso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, desenfrenadas, ávidas por descubrir aquel cuerpo extraño hasta ese momento, dispuesto a descubrirlo aun más.

La manos de Sano, no dejaron de avanzar por la espalda de la mujer, hasta que ya no encontró mas camino para seguir, así que se aventuró a explorar otra parte de la fémina figura y tomando con sus manos la tela que cubría el pecho de esta, coloco como pudo, tan pronto la blusa se vio abierta, la mano para palpar el encaje y un poco de la piel que pretendía proteger. Megumi asaltada por su acción solo pudo gemir ante tal proceder y disfrutar el roce de su piel contra la de él.

Cuando el aire les fue insuficiente despejaron los labios del otro, con la mirada siempre fija en la del otro. Sano, sonrojado hasta la medula y Megumi como si acabara de aplicarse un rubor rojizo sobre sus mejillas, agitados y deseosos.

Estúpido- dijo después de apartarlo de su boca dejando sobre sus labios la notoria hinchazón causada por la presión entre sus bocas, se giró dándole la espalda no quería que se diera cuenta de lo perturbada y nerviosa que le dejaba tras sus casuales encuentros salir de allí y dejarlo, Fue la más asequible de las soluciones a su creciente deseo por aquel atrevido hombre.

**agradesimientos a:**

**setsuna17: **mil gracias por tu revew, me sube el animo , espero resibir mas de tu parte y de quien lea este fic, seria muy grato para mi, en verdad, de nuevo gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Era ya de noche, como siempre se encontraba vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, solo mirando ir y venir a las personas que no conocía y que no le conocían, ya que no se lo podía permitir. El ser un asesino, era algo que nunca se admitiría en la sociedad, pero no podría dedicarse a otra cosa, su vida siempre fue así.

Pero si no fuera el asesino que matara ya hace aproximadamente 6 meses atrás a un poderoso inversionista ingles, no hubiese topado su camino con el de ella.

Kenshin se encamino hacia una de las tabernas de esa calle y allí decidió beber algo, mientras rememoraba aquella película casi irreal de cuando la conoció, cuando se empezó a encaprichar de su aroma y luego de toda ella.

FLASH BACK

El día había amanecido como siempre gris, siendo invierno era común que todo fuera envuelto por el turbulento clima. El simplemente tomo el despertador que hace unos momentos le había empezado a llamar implacable. Miro el reloj de mesa y observo que ya era la hora de iniciar sus obligaciones matutinas.

Se coloco de pie y enseguida se metió bajo la ducha, donde se dejo acariciar por las gotas cristalinas del liquido vital, todo su cuerpo era explorado por ellas, en perfecto compás se deslizaban por su torso, pasando por su plano abdomen hasta finalizar su recorrido en su entrepierna.

Luego se vistió, la más fina tela se daba el gusto de acariciar aquel cuerpo; cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por ser parte de aquel tejido y sentir su duro cuerpo acariciarla, él no era un tosco asesino, se encontraba bajo los mandatos de un poderoso hombre político, que para su protección le requería; y Kenshin se convertía en el verdugo de sus oponentes, o de aquellos que conocían de sus no tan favorables actos que eran bastantes. La vida política no era fácil de mantener y casi siempre se recurría a las habilidades de un asesino, como lo era Kenshin, el poder enceguecía al hombre y no es consciente de lo que ordena sin reparo para mantener su estatus en la sociedad

Afuera todo estaba recubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, tan blanca como la piel de aquel joven pelirrojo. Cubierto por una chaqueta de gruesa tela, ocultando su cuerpo al igual que su cabeza con afelpado peluche que le abrigaba de cualquier frió.

Sabia bien que esa mañana tendria que llevar a cavo uno de aquellos encargos tan especiales de su señor. Así que recorrió todo el camino, no importando lo extenso de su marcha, ya que tenía todo el tiempo calculado para hacerlo, además siempre se daba su tiempo en aquella caminata para reflexionar y conjeturar cada uno de sus actos, eventos que haría a continuación.

La jefatura se encontraba de camino hacia su objetivo, pasar todos los días prácticamente frente a esta era algo que le provocaba gracia, ninguno de ellos pensaría que el tan afamado asesino Battousai se daba el lujo de pasar en frente de sus narices de lo más fresco y relajado. Qué ironía verdad?- pensaba él mientras apretaba un poco el paso.

Pero en esta ocasión fijo su mirada en algo más que los tontos policías que se encontraban charlando fuera de la jefatura, tomando algo caliente para el frió, se fijo en una joven de ojos tan azules que aparentaban ser el mar u océano más profundo que el pudiese conocer, o a ver escuchado mencionar. Detuvo su caminar por un momento fijándose en el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba sin nada que protegiera su frágil figura del cruel frió. Algo le impulso de momento a tratar de avanzar hacia ella, pero un policía de peinado extraño (Sanosuke) se acerca a ella y le ampara con un abrigo que traía con él, mientras molestaba a la joven pellizcando sus mejillas. Esto parecía ser algo normal para ella, ya que no se molesto en demasía ante tal acción por parte de su compañero. Kenshin observo detenidamente, por última vez la bella mujer que tenía a pocos metros, y retirando su vista de ella siguió con su camino.

Aquel hombre Ingles había sido un buen contrincante, nunca se había imaginado, y mucho menos pensado que la dichosa víctima de su catana fuera un experto en las artes marciales. Esto hizo que uno de los incesantes ataques por defenderse de él, le propinara una dolorosa herida a su costado, una lesión en su flanco izquierdo, era consiente que su falta de atención y estado alerta se había visto perturbado por el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer frente a la estación de policía

Una mujer de aspecto humilde se fijo en lo sucedido y empezó a gritar, Kenshin solo corrió a ocultarse ya que la jefatura que hace poco pasara se encontraba bastante cerca. La policía no se hizo esperar, rodeando toda el área y convirtiendo la serena mañana en caos.

Una gran multitud se empezó a reunir en las cercanías dando al Hitokiri la oportunidad de salir inadvertido de su escondite. Al tratar de salir de toda aquella multitud y debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, enredo uno de sus pies en el otro cayendo sin previo aviso.

Su caída se vio amortiguada por un femenino cuerpo, sin querer Kaoru le había atrapado, sin darse cuenta de su herida, trato de llamarle.

Señor, se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto aturdida, al sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino y sus ojos atrapados en la bella imagen del rostro masculino.

Kenshin si apenas podía enfocar la mirada en la joven que se hallaba sosteniéndole, y se sintió, de cierta manera confortado, su rostro giró hacia el de su salvadora, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por su parte, esa misma mujer que había contemplado se encontraba abrazándolo, si se podía decir y extrañamente se sintió feliz al ver que era ella, de notar el aroma que aquella joven emanaba, aprisionándose en sus pulmones y mareándolo por tan delicioso placer. Kenshin noto su estado, así que se coloco de pie, como si nada, tratando de disimular el dolor que la herida le proveía.

No se preocupe señorita estoy bien, tan solo tropecé, disculpe - dijo con el rostro bajo, para que no le pudiera ver.

- Baya con cuidado señor, no sea que la próxima vez no cuente con tanta suerte - dijo Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisa, que él no vio, pero presintió por su tono de voz, dulce y gentil. El sonrío ocultando su rostro de nuevo, y siguió su camino.

Fin Flash Back

La mujer que atendía el Bar le sirvió la tercera bebida, para ella no era extraño verlo allí, le conocía casi perfectamente. Un hombre solitario y hermoso, en su humilde opinión.

Kenshin la miro y le dio las gracias por la bebida humeante frente a él.

No es de nada, tú me pagas para que te sirva, así que tengo que hacerlo bien, no crees Ken - san?

-Eres muy gentil Tomoe – san.

Tomoe era una mujer ya madura, de unos 37 años en apariencia, ella era la dueña de aquel lugar que junto a su esposo Akira atendía. Se había conocido a Kenshin, ya que en una ocasión, una noche en la cual se estaba cerrando el local, unos malandrines habían tratado de asaltarle, con la certeza de que su esposo no se encontraría esa noche con ella, Kenshin los había visto desde horas esperarla, él fue el último cliente en salir del local, ya que vivía prácticamente cerca. Y llegada la ocasión le defendió de ser asaltada y casi ultrajada.

Desde entonces visitaba todas las noches aquel lugar, que era una buena opción para pasar sus desoladas noches, al menos ahora tenía a alguien para charlar así fuera de preparar postres o por el estilo.

Oye amor no seas tan gentil con Ken - san o si no me pongo celoso - dijo un hombre de porte gentil tras ellos.

Hay amor, que cosa más tontas dices.- bromeo la mujer de hermosa sonrisa que años atrás conquistara su amor.

Buenas noches Akira - san - saludo Kenshin al recién llegado.

Tenga buenas noches Kenshin.

Akira abrazo a su esposa, proporcionándole un fogoso beso. Beso que Kenshin observo detenidamente, recordando el cálido aliento de la mujer de ojos zafiro que tan solo la noche pasada había hecho suya. Al principio a la fuerza, pero luego, con la voluntad de ella. Y baya que si lo había disfrutado, tanto que lo deseaba repetir, es que el recordar el cuerpo femenino le hizo sonrojarse frente a la pareja, que al terminar su beso lo miraron y sonrieron un poco.

Pareces un adolescente Ken - san, - dijo Tomoe burlona al ver sus mejillas pálidas en un color casi poco común en él.

Eh? Por que lo dices Tomoe - san?

Que sujeto... por dios - dijo Akira llevando su mano a la cabeza en forma de preocupación

Qué?, porque me miran así? - dijo Kenshin

Akira y Tomoe sonrieron, era muy cómico ver a ese hombre de permanente carácter frió, un poco confundido, y realizar gestos que provocaba ternura.

Kaoru llegaba de nuevo a su hogar, cansada de todo, de su trabajo de su monotonía, asta de ella misma. Pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el desorden de la mañana, le hizo dar cierto escalofrío. Recuerdos placenteros se insertaban en su memoria como si fuere un disco duro, al cual acabaran de implantar un programa.

Recogió la ropa que aun yacía en el piso, o mejor decir los despojos del uniforme que no logro sobrevivir a aquella excitante experiencia la noche anterior, algunas cosas aun se encontraban en desorden. El teléfono sonó...

Mochi - mochi

Hola Kaoru , como estas?- se escucho fuertemente por el teléfono, sorprendiéndola.

Misao? – dice algo sorprendida, - Si! como estas hermanita? - respondió la animada chica de 19 años al otro lado del aparato telefónico

bien y tú, como esta Yahiko?- cuestionó mientras salía de su estupor

Pues Yahiko - chan esta con un poco de gripa, pero se encuentra bien

Que no me digas Chan ¬¬ - decía Tras Misao, un moreno muchacho que se encontraba arropado hasta las orejas.

jajaja, parece que está bien – ríe Kaoru al escuchar el reclamo por parte del chico.

si, lo pude notar - dice Misao tapándose una de sus orejas ante los reclamos de su hermano menor.

Que pasa, Misao, en realidad es extraño que llames, y aún más a estas horas de la noche. Cuestiono curiosa por su llamada

Pues veras, es que... surgió un pequeño problema- dice mirando la notificación de desalojo que sostenía en la mano

Que paso? – pregunta preocupada

Parece que se te olvido mandarnos el dinero para pagar el alquiler de la casa, así que nos echaron- dijo con pesadumbres

-¿Cómo ?. Pero si yo mande el dinero hace una semana...- bastante enojada

Pues por aquí no llego nada hermana- dijo mirando el arrume de cajas cerca a la puerta

y entonces? – colocando atención a la posible solución que diera su hermana

No se sería irnos para halla, no estaría mejor?

Bueno a mi no me molesta, pero y sus estudios?

Hay, no hay problema, yo ya estoy casi terminando y Yahiko- chan salió hace una semana- responde mirando al somnoliento chico

está bien, yo los esperare, iré buscando colegio para Yahiko y tú luego te encargaras de tu universidad.

deberás? Hay gracias, en verdad tú nos haces mucha falta.

=los estaré esperando, solo espero que mañana no tenga que trabajar y los pueda ir a recoger a la parada de autobús.

Si, mañana estaremos muy puntuales.

Ja ne Misao - chan

Kaoru colgó el teléfono, se quedo pensativa recordó entonces lo que ocurría en esa ciudad, tanto peligro que había surgido de la nada, pero bueno ya no había vuelta de hoja y al día siguiente tendría a las personas que más amaba de nuevo a su lado.

Kenshin acababa de salir del lugar, un poco mareado por beber tanto coctelito, pero bueno... Llego a su departamento, tan frío y tan solo como el mismo, tan oscuro como su vida, daba ganas de no llegar, pero adonde más iba a acudir esa noche. Tomo un poco de té, que había dejado preparado desde la mañana y se metió a duchar, su cuerpo estaba cansado, el día no había sido uno muy placentero que digamos, entre estar ocultándose de la policía y enterarse que quedaba desempleado, no era nada agradable ni confortador, ahora que aria, no sabía hacer nada, más que matar, ocultarse y en ocasiones huir.

Si, huir como esa mañana, huir de la persona que había pasado la noche con él, hubiese sido obligada o no. Él se había pasado esa mañana antes de salir de allí, observándola, detallándola, grabando cada uno de los detalles que conformaban su rostro, pero él de sobra creía ya conocer cada uno de sus secretos. Tal belleza nunca se le había presentado, tal ingenuidad y pureza, porque el mismo había confirmado que él era su primera vez.

Algo de remordimiento llego a su cabeza cuando se encontró bajo el agua de la ducha, un remordimiento por haberla profanado, pero, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a ese arrepentimiento, más bien al recordar todo el mar de sensaciones, su cuerpo se colocaba en disputa con su razón.

Cuando salió de bañarse, acomodo su cama y se coloco una pijama de color negro, tenía en muchas cosas en que pensar, en su viejo trabajo, en lo que se ocuparía ahora y en ella. Pero ella fue quien gano la partida a la angustia de buscar trabajo, ya que Kenshin rememoro como fue que la había encontrado por segunda vez, y como había sido que él empezara a obsesionarse con ella.

Flash Back

Era de noche, el frío del invierno había pasado y la primavera había comenzado como cada año. En esta ocasión su trabajo consistiría en ser el guardaespaldas de su señor, no tendría esta ocasión que sacar su catana, mas si fuera necesario lo aria.

Se encontraban en una reunión de políticos, a la cual la prensa asistiría, al igual que el jefe de policía de la ciudad Hajime Saito y unos cuantos de sus hombres.

Kenshin se encontraba encubierto entre los enormes cuerpos de sus compañeros, ya que no contaba con una estatura ventajosa, pero ello no le quitaba sus aptitudes. Oculto tras unas gafas color negro, para que sus extraños ojos no fueran reconocidos ni recordados y un traje elegante digno de un millonario, observaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos de los allí presentes.

En su inspección topó su mirada con la fémina figura, aquella chica, oficial de policía quien se mantenía a cierta y prudente distancia de su superior, junto con aquel sujeto de cabello parado y una joven de castaña cabellera. Ella, era ella, la que hace un mes atrás aproximadamente le acunara por poco tiempo en su abrazo y le hiciera sentir protegido.

Ella estaba muy atenta a las palabras de su superior, y hablaba animosa con su compañera. Kenshin se embeleso con cada movimiento por parte de ella, y guardando cierta distancia la siguió sin que esta ni nadie sospecharan de su profunda inspección.

- Oe Battousai, que haces? - dijo uno de sus compañeros que lo descubrió medio infraganti

- No me llames así, sabes que cuando estoy frente a tanta gente ese nombre debe quedar archivado.

Está bien, no te molestes - dijo el hombre - pero... se puede saber que tanto vez?

Kenshin recordó entonces a la chica y observándola de soslayo respondió a su camarada

solo estaba inspeccionando al tal Hajime Saito.

Ah ya, pensé que estabas aprovechando para recrear la vista - mira hacia el lugar - no crees que ese par de chicas están muy hermosas?

Di lo que quieras, a mí solo me parecen simples mujeres- molesto por notar que ella nunca pasaría desapercibida para otros hombres.

Tu sí que no sabes disfrutar amigo

Amigo? Por favor, amigo el perro del hueso. Yo, no tengo amigos tenlo presente?- dijo aún más molesto, tanto que si no se encontrara tan ocupado se encargaría de serrarle la boca al tonto hombre frente a él.

Kenshin salió de allí, respiro hondo cuando se encontró fuera del lugar en un pequeño balconcillo.

Pasaron un par de días mas y noto que aquella joven vivía bastante cerca a la estación, así que la siguió, noche y día, vigilando sus pasos, su cuerpo, su manera de caminar. Pudo notar que ella no era únicamente foco de sus ojos, sino también de otros.

Cada día fue creciendo esa ansiedad por ella, esas ganas de sentir su aroma, su calor como en aquella ocasión, había llegado hasta espiarla por su ventana, pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo envuelto en la toalla con la cual salía del baño, y ello le provocaba aun más.

Fin Flash Back

Señorita Kaoru Kamiya...- pronuncio en forma de suspiro cuando se encontró bajo las mantas - porque no podré sacármela de la cabeza?, pensé que, con el solo hecho de poseerla sería suficiente para calmar mi ansiedad por usted, pero parece que esto hizo todo lo contrario.- susurro estas palabras con cierta molestia, nunca admitiría que sentía más que deseo u obsesión por la oficial kamiya Kaoru, pero su corazón solitario le hablaba con la certeza de haber encontrado a quien pertenecer.

**revews:**

**wirca:** gracias por tu revew y espero te alla gustado este capitulo, espero d nuevo tu opinion.

**setsuna17:** de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios, estare esperando tu revew.

**EORIN 2010^O^**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Era tan hermosa, poder observarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y sonrojada, resaltando así el verde de sus ojos. Su espalda tersa, acariciada por sus enormes manos, la calidez de su voz, que a su cuerpo asía estremecer y el va y ven de sus caderas, algo en realidad delirante para él...

De nuevo había despertado con aquellas perturbadoras imágenes en su cabeza, de nuevo ella, en sus brazos, siendo parte de él, entregándose a su pasión, a sus deseos. Otra de aquellas mañanas donde desnudándose rápidamente recurría a una fría ducha para bajar aquel calor y ardor insoportable en su entrepierna.

Saito se dirigió al trabajo, al igual que todas las mañanas, el matutino trafico insoportable de todos los días y las imágenes de su sueño seguían aun presentes en su cabeza.

Demonios - afanaba con el claxon de su vehículo al que se encontraba delante de él.

Parecía que esa mañana el tráfico estaba peor que nunca, solo cuando un joven paso avisando que mas adelante había un accidente Saito salió de su Vehículo y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos.

En la oficina todo se encontraba en aparente normalidad, Sano como siempre molestando a Megumi y Tokio organizando la agenda de trabajo de su superior, ya que siempre se encargaba de ello. Kaoru por su parte recibía los reportes que sus compañeros realizaban del día anterior y antes de salir a patrullar le solicitaban el favor de que se lo entregara a superior. Ella y Tokio eran las únicas en la jefatura que se dirigían a Saito y salían ilesas de sus regañadientes y mal humor. Ellas eran las mejores de la estación, dejando a los hombres del lugar un tanto resentidos, pero no era de desmeritar que ellas dos eran una pareja excelente.

T Kaoru - chan, no se te hace extraño que el superior se este demorando mas de lo normal? – comenta preocupada Tokio mirando a su compañera que se encontraba algo embolatada con tanta carpeta.

eh?.. si tienes razón, Saito - san no suele demorarse tanto...le habrá pasado algo? - dijo llevándose las carpetas hacia la oficina de Saito.

Kaoru entro a la oficina, allí todo se encontraba organizado y un aroma a violetas inundaba el lugar, no era que al superior le gustaran aquellas flores, era solo que Tokio como todos los días se esmeraba en mantener ese olor a tabaco fuera de esa oficina, que tras de ser un poco tenebrosa, el olor a tabaco le asía intoxicaste, así que siempre llevaba un ramillete de violetas para adornar un poco la oficina y que su aroma la perfumara.

Que lindo día esta haciendo hoy – observo Kaoru mientras habría la ventana y aspiraba el aire que inundaba el lugar esparciendo aun mas el aroma de las violetas.

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada telefónica bastante extraña, una cita de trabajo según había escuchado al interlocutor del otro lado del teléfono.

Se dirigía a paso lento y decidido, vestía un pantalón de color café, un buzo de color habano, y sobre este una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón tras el cual escondía un revolver por seguridad. Ser un asesino buscado le hacia tomar estas medidas.

La llegada del otoño, empezaba y con ello algo de frío así que sus manos se encontraban protegidas con unos guantes de lana negros. Había llegado ase rato al punto de reunión pero daba vueltas alrededor de este ya que no se confiaba y esperaba que aquella persona apareciera primero. Viendo que no aparecía nadie decidió dar una ultima vuelta alrededor del pequeño parque donde se habían fijado la cita, así que empezó a ver a las personas que se encontraban por allí, unos niños jugaban bastante divertidos con una pelotita, la cual fue a terminar a los pies del pelirrojo que al ver a las criaturas acercarse a él, les ofreció una sonrisa y les devolvió el balón, uno de los niños se quedo mirándolo y le sonrió tras de decirle que sus ojos eran muy curioso y bonitos, cosa que a Kenshin le sorprendió.

Cuando el pequeño se aparto de el, una camioneta de color negro se estaciono cerca de este. Kenshin observo detenidamente la camioneta esperando que no fuera ningún peligro aun mas pensando en los niños que se encontraban allí.

La puerta de la camioneta se habría dejando ver salir de su interior a un hombre de castaño cabello, recogido en una coleta baja , unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, y sus ropas finas y elegantes dejaban notar que no se trataba de ningún malandrín o por el estilo.

Himura Kenshin, verdad?...o mejor digo Battusai? - dijo sonriéndole mientras dejaba sus ojos al descubierto.

Si … - pronuncio secamente

Me alegra que hayas asistido a esta sita, me fue muy difícil encontrarte, no en vano eres un excelente asesino, que no deja huella - dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo - para ser pequeño tienes tus cualidades...

Quien es usted y que desea de mi - dijo con cara de pocos amigos (claro después de semejante comentario)

Ah! lo siento, verdad, aun no me eh presentado, señor Himura, mi nombre es Amakusa Shogo teniente de la división japonesa del FBI.

FBI?...

Así es , nosotros, necesitamos de su ayuda, si bien nos puede brindar sus servicios...

Y que tendría que hacer?...

Solo tendría que ayudarnos en ciertas cosas, nada del otro mundo, nada fuera de lo que usted ya conoce...

y que me asegura que no es una trampa para capturarme... - dijo un poco azorado al ver dos hombres mas salir de la camioneta

jejeje, que hombre tan desconfiado eh?, pues la verdad solo le puedo decir que tendrá que confiar en mi palabra, es mi garantía...

Saito arribó a la oficina un tanto cansado de tanto esperar a que las cosas se tornaran en normalidad tras el accidente que había pasado esa mañana.

si niña, por ahí debe de andar... - decía un poco estresado por la preguntadera de la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Pero señor, no será molestia si se la ocupamos un rato, sabemos que es una de sus mejores policías, así que... espero no le haga falta

Si, esta bien, mira allá esta - dijo viendo a la joven que preguntaba el par de "mocosos"

Kaoru que se encontraba cerca de la ventana un poco aburrida ya que ella aun no había salido por que Tokio estaba un poco ocupada con su trabajo.

Hermana... Kaoru... - dijo Yahiko que llegaba a su lado rápidamente

eh? - bastante sorprendida - Yahiko - chan, Misao - chan?, Ustedes que hacen aquí?

recuerdas que tenias que ir por nosotros a la parada de auto bus, en una hora... pues resulta que nosotros acabamos de tener una accidente y tu jefe...

el mal humorado – recordando las malas caras que había mostrado durante el viaje a la jefatura

jejeje, nos trajo...- completa mientras jala la oreja de su hermano – caya no ves que puede escuchar

De veras, no les paso nada? - dijo revisándolos como si fuera la madre...

Hay Bussu estamos bien no te preocupes...- esperando la tradicional acción de su hermana al llamarla de tal forma

Hay que bien - dijo abrazando tan fuerte como pudo.

Hay ya hermana, ::cof, cof:: nos estas avergonzando ...

Gomene. jejej - dijo al separarse de ellos.

Así que ellos son tus hermanos Kaoru - chan? – colocándose a su lado cuando llego

Si. Mucho gusto. Jejeje – le saludo cordialmente

Eh...este... Yahiko mucho gusto. - un poco sonrojado por la mujer frente a él

pues tienes un hermano muy guapo y una hermana muy linda, no era de esperar menos siendo tu tan linda – alude a Kaoru que le sonríe divertida al ver a sus hermanos sonrojados por sus palabras

Kaoru: no es para tanto. – mira a sus hermanos con cariño

Sanosuke se acerco a los cuatro que se encontraban platicando y jalando de la mano a Kaoru le llamo la atención..

Jo- chan, al fin vas a salir conmigo esta noche? - acercándola a él

nani? – sorprendida, realmente sorprendida

No me digas que no recuerdas? – acercando su rostro al de ella, colocándola nerviosa y tratando de recordar si había quedado en salir con sanosuke

Eh... pues la verdad... no - dice finalmente confundida y separandose de el

Sano: hay mujer...tu si que no tienes buena memoria...

Yahiko observaba a ese sujeto poco agradable a su vista...¬¬, era un poco celoso cuando se metían con sus hermanas siendo él el menor, pero el hombre de la casa tenia que velar por ellas.

Oe tu quien eres...además quien te da el permiso de tocar a mi hermana - decía colocándose en medio de los dos

y... este enano de donde salió? Jejejej – ríe divertido al ver a Yahiko colocar esa cara de novio celoso

Enano?... – mientras brotaba una venita en su cien, Yahiko quiso lanzársele encima pero la mano de Misao se lo impidió...

Mucho gusto... nosotros somos los hermanos de Kaoru...

Eh? Tus hermanos -dijo mirando a Kaoru ...

Kaoru: si ellos son... . – mira a su rededor

que hombre mas simpático jejejej - dice mientras una gotica cae por su cabeza

Saito un poco cansado de mirar la situación por el corredor se apresuro a llegar a ellos...

bueno Kamiya, vete a trabajar, - mirando a los dos hermanos- y ustedes dos, es que no tienen nada que hacer ?

jejejej esta bien señor, ya nos vamos - dirigiéndose a Kaoru - hermana te esperamos en casa, ah! pero verdad... donde es?

Pues queda a tres cuadras de aquí el edificio de paredes azules, jejej no tiene pierde, apartamento 402..

Bueno te esperamos para la cena eh, - acercándose a ella - y no te bayas a ir con este - mirando de soslayo a Sanosuke..

Claro que no..., era solo molestando – dice en susurro a su hermano

esta bien nos vemos en la noche – empieza a jalar la mano de su hermano llevándoselo prácticamente a rastras

Saito observo volver todo a la normalidad así que decidió entrar a su oficina...Como siempre el aroma a violetas le hizo girarse hacia ella para comprobar que como siempre una sonrisa estaba presta para él...

Tsunoki (digamos que ese es el apellido si ) tráeme los reportes – dice este mientras regresa a su oficina

Pero si ya están en su oficina señor..- interrumpió su avance al escucharla decir esto.

Saito inspecciono el escritorio y vio allí el montón de carpetas..

Esta bien... – al verse sin excusa - Tsunoki, ven un momento...

Sí señor - dijo un poco nerviosa colocándose de pie de su escritorio.

Kaoru vio cerrarse la puerta de la oficina y sonrío pícaramente, ya hace tiempo sospechaba que su superior gustaba de su amiga, así que no se le hacia raro que quisiera estar siempre en su compañía...

Hay cuando será el día que ese hombre sea valiente y le diga algo... igual ella, esta que se muere por él... jejeje y otra docena mas - mirando hacia el corredor donde encontró al resto de sus compañeras mirando hacia ese lugar...

Misao estaba un poco perdida, las instrucciones de su hermana se le habían olvidado, solo recordaba lo del as 3 cuadras y edificio azul. Pero lo del apartamento... era otro cuento

Si vez comadreja tonta, nos perdimos por tu culpa – protesto un confundido y somnoliento Yahiko

No me digas así... además tu también deberías estar colocando atención, no solo mirando a la compañera de Kaoru... Òó

eso no viene al caso ¬¬ - dijo desviando la mirada de su hermana...

Yahiko vio a una persona que tal vez le podría ayudar a descubrir cual era el dichoso edificio

Yahiko para donde vas? - dijo al notar que se alejaba...

Pues a preguntar o si no nos quedaremos aquí todo el día ¬¬.

Yahiko se acerco al joven de melena roja, parecía un poco distraído pero llamo su atención...

disculpe señor usted sabría decirme en cual de estos edificios vive una oficial de policía?, ella debe ser conocida por aquí, es un poco despistada, y es... bonita, si se puede decir

Eh? Pues... la única persona que conozco con esas características... vive en ese edificio... - señalando una cuadra mas allá

jejeje gracias.- dice mientras realiza una pequeña reverencia para retirarse.

Disculpe la intromisión... pero ustedes quienes son, amigos de la oficial Kamiya? – cuestiono extrañado, aunque noto mas bien un parecido familiar en el chico y Kaoru.

Misao se quedo mirándolo era muy guapo, y le sorprendió que él supiera de su hermana mas de lo normal...

jejeje no... somos sus hermanos? - dice al llegar al lado de su hermano y el joven.

hermanos? O.o ..."no pensé que ella tuviese familia, como siempre andaba tan solitaria pensé que" ...

eh? Muchas gracias señor... – dice esta vez Misao sonriendo al amable joven

Shinta... mucho gusto, yo vivo aquí, no muy lejos de su casa,

es un placer jejeje bueno nos estamos viendo... mmm que tal si esta noche va a cenar en forma de pago por su amabilidad, a nuestra casa – dice sin pensarlo mucho que digamos

a cenar a su casa? Con ustedes... con ella? – dice algo aturdido por la propuesta

Sip... me caíste bien , ademas es una buena idea – dice mirando a su hermana

"es algo arriesgado pero necesito verla de nuevo... tocarla..."- pensó - bueno esta bien, a que hora?.

Que bien... le parece bien a las 8:00 p.m. - mirando el movimiento del pelirrojo en una respuesta positiva - bueno gracias y le esperamos sin falta vale jejeje

Yahiko y Misao se marcharon sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo vecino tan amable. Por otro lado Kenshin estaba muy sonrojado al pensar y rememorar todas las cosas que había pasado con ella ase nada, un suspiro salió de su boca y se dirigió a su apartamento

Tokio y Kaoru se habían quedado casi toda la mañana en la jefatura ya que Saito las tenía ocupadas con lo de la investigación de Battusai.

Battusai - susurro en suspiro - eres mi dolor de cabeza sabes - dijo mirando la foto

Poco visible pero lo mas acertado que tenían de él. Apenas sí se distinguía su figura y su cabello rojo como fuego.

Tokio se encontraba colocando atención a las palabras que Saito le decía sin quitar sus ojos de el, atenta a cada movimiento de sus labios...Kaoru solo los contemplaba de ves en cuando, en el momento que su cabeza trataba de alejarse de los recuerdos que llegaban a causa del pelirrojo.

desean algo de tomar. Saldré a la cafetería .- dijo esta notando que un rato a solas a ellos no les aria mal.

Sí, esta bien, gracias Kaoru - chan – nerviosa al ver que quedarían solos, pero aun que no era la primera vez, así era siempre, se colocaba como una hoja al verse sola con él.

a mi tráeme lo de siempre – dijo seriamente mientras sostenía algunos documentos

si señor un cigarro y un poco de café , en seguida vuelvo

Saito vio partir a Kamiya de la oficina que ahora era solo de el y de ella, de la chica que lo perturbaba en todos los sentidos.

señor, este... usted podría hacerme el favor de... de...jejeje no nada olvídelo

en verdad que eres extraña, y sabes que me molesta que andes con rodeos para decir las cosas - dijo mientras ordenaba los documentos frente a él.

perdóneme señor... pero yo... – se vio sorprendida. Saito cansado de todas sus vacilaciones dejo los documentos en la mesa y se acerco a ella sin previo aviso tomándola por sorpresa.

Dime de una buena vez que es lo que deseas - decía mientras se acercaba mas a su rostro y observaba sus ojos y sus labios tan provocadores.

Señor... yo - asustada por su reacción y acercamiento

En ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse, así que Saito tomo asiento rápidamente mientras una colorada Tokio aun no salía del shock.

ya regrese - acercándose a Tokio - mira aquí esta lo que me pediste - acercándose a su superior - su cigarro y su café señor.

Kaoru se sienta de nuevo en su lugar y nota que Tokio aun no reaccionaba, estaba allí quieta mirando a su superior fijamente.

Tokio - chan? - Pasando su mano por su hombro - te encuentras bien?

Tokio: eh? Si, si no te preocupes - mira a su superior de nuevo.

Saito entre tanto parecía normal, pero dentro de su cabeza, de su cuerpo y su corazón las cosas no andaban en el orden que el desearía estuvieran... todo patas arriba, con el solo hecho de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante su mirada y aquellos labios que poco antes le habían incitado a besar, cosa que gracias a la intervención de Kamiya no había pasado.

Bueno, salgan a patrullar y las veré en la noche, - dijo colocando las carpetas en su brazo y saliendo del lugar.

Kaoru al ver que su superior se había marchado, se acerco a su amiga, y la sacudió.

oye Tokio despierta - mirándola a los ojos - oye que te pasa?

Nada Kaoru... nada - diciendo esto ultimo en un suspiro de desaliento


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

El resto de la mañana y la tarde se vieron acompañadas por lo cotidiano, Kaoru y Tokio se encargaban de hacer papeleos, de arrestos de delitos menores, ya que aparte de ello la dichosa investigación sobre el tan mencionado Battousai les ocupaba el resto del día.

La tarde ya empezaba a terminar dando paso a la noche, Kaoru se encontraba junto a una Tokio que vendaba su tobillo luxado tras una persecución a un pillo en las calles.

Así estarás mejor – dice Tokio a Kaoru, colocándose de pie - pero es necesario que pongas esta noche tu pie entre el agua tibia, te ayudara mucho a que se te baje la hinchazón.

Gracias, Tokio - chan - dice tocando su tobillo.

Bueno si deseas te acompaño asta tu casa, ya van a ser las 8: 00 y no deseo que algo malo te pase, aun mas con ese tobillo así - dice tomándola de la mano.

No creo que sea necesario, además tú tienes que quedarte haciendo ese informe que te solicito el superior, así que lo mejor será que empieces de una buena vez - dice señalándole su nariz para tomársela y darle un beso en la mejilla manera de despedida.

Mou, se me olvidaba, que tendré que llevar trabajo a casa- recordó Kaoru con molestia. - y yo que esperaba poder dormir un poco más, bueno, será mejor empezar de una buena vez con esto - dijo tomando las carpetas en sus manos y dirigiéndose a su escritorio iluminado tenuemente por una lamparilla , tomando algunos documentos más para elaborar el informe para Saítoh.

Kaoru salió a paso torpe de la estación, la noche estaba helada, a pesar de su abrigo. Su tobillo le dolía aun mas por el helado ambiente y esto le hacia desesperar.

¡Maldita sea, todo por culpa de ese hombre estúpido! – refiriéndose al afamado asesino, se detuvo un poco para masajear su tobillo y calmar así fuera un poco el dolor.

Entre tanto Misao y Yahiko esperaban ansiosos a su hermana le tenían preparada una cena espectacular y también con la sorpresa de aquel vecino tan agradable, que para Misao era el perfecto candidato para que su hermana se fijara; gentil, amable y sobre todo apuesto, era el hombre indicado.

One- chan, lo mejor será que pongamos orden a esto - dijo Yahiko señalando el reguero que se encontraba en la cocina.

Eh? – mirando todo el caos que se encontraba en la cocina.

No creas que yo lo limpiare solo, sí mas que nadie tu fuiste la del desorden en esta cocina ¬¬.- le reclamo Yahiko a su hermana mayor.

Está bien no te molestes – dice pasando frente a él algo desanimada.

Kenshin se encontraba frente al espejo, mirando su rostro, ya se había arreglado para esa cena, que le esperaba. Una gran sorpresa para ella... - sonrío quedito cuando recordó su rostro enojado.

Kaoru caminaba ya la segunda cuadra con dificultad, cuando un pequeño gato le metió el susto de su vida

Neko... del demonio, me as asustado - dice tomándolo en brazos - pero eres muy lindo- susurro al minino al acercarlo a su rostro.

Kaoru siguió adelante con el animal en brazos, así sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a su edificio y entro en el, dejando al gato en la portería

Lo mejor será que vuelvas por ahí, si pudiera te tendría, pero creo que con mis hermanos ya tengo que hacer – decía al gato mientras observaba sus enormes ojos amarillos, para luego dejarlo con delicadeza sobre el piso y observar como se alejaba corriendo de allí.

Kenshin la miraba desde las escaleras de la entrada, se había percatado de ella una cuadra atrás cuando recogiera en brazos al gato. La detallo y se fijo en su tobillo lastimado que supuso había sido por algún descuido por parte de la pelinegra.

Kaoru entretanto atino a detener el ascensor que a esa hora no era muy usado, así que al estar la puerta frente a ella abierta entro. Kenshin vio así la oportunidad para acorralarla, allí no tendría escape de su cuerpo ni de sus caricias. Cuando ya la puerta pretendía cerrarse, Kenshin entro rápidamente sorprendiendo a Kaoru que no creía lo que miraba en ese instante.

Battousai? – fue la interrogativa que salio de sus labios.

Kenshin la atrapo rápidamente entre la pared del elevador y su cuerpo, sintiendo como la fémina figura se tensaba ante su contacto y como ella en un esfuerzo en vano, intentaba apartarlo de si.

Aléjate, estúpido - gritó forzándose a apoyarse aun mas en la pared del elevador para no lastimar mas su tobillo...

Ni loco dejare que estés un momento más lejos de mi – susurro a su oído cuando la pudo dominar - porque desde el momento en que toque tu cuerpo no puedo evitar pensarte, y mucho menos desearte Kaoru Kamiya - diciendo esto la beso.

Kaoru saboreo de nuevo esos labios de perdición, esos labios y ese sabor agrio que le convertían en una loca por ello. Pero llamando a la poca razón que aun mantenía en ese momento, empujo al pelirrojo fuera de su boca.

Qué pretendes? - algo agitada desenfundo el revolver que tenia tras de su cintura - muévete y morirás – dijo más que molesta, nerviosa. La mano no se mantenía firme, y el movimiento involuntario del arma, a causa de la mano temblorosa de Kaoru tenía al pelirrojo, nervioso, asumía tener que controlarla o posiblemente terminaría con un agujero en el cuerpo.

jejeje por favor, no me hagas reír, no serias capas de dispararme, mucho menos aquí, siendo que alguien podría encontrarnos, y si así fuera, que explicación darías? - dijo acercándose a ella tomando el arma en su mano – dirías… que te acostaste con la persona que en este momento tiene e toda la jefatura trabajando horas extras? – le empuja de nuevo aminorando la distancia que ella había procurado poner entre los dos – hiciste el amor conmigo, por que te dejaste llevar de todo lo que mis caricias producían en tu cuerpo, ahora no te puedes arrepentir de ello, yo no te lo permitiré – susurro tentadoramente frente a ella.

Kenshin de nuevo se encontró a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica, ella trataba de no ver esos ojos ámbar que le hostigaban en ese momento, pero un movimiento de este le forzó a mirarle.

Mujer mírame, no ves que tu eres mi perdición, además si mantenemos esto entre los dos no habrá problema disfrutaremos igual... además no me puedes negar que te encantó ser mía - dijo con cierto tono en su voz, que estremeció el cuerpo de la chica.

Para suerte de Kaoru el ascensor abrió sus puertas en ese momento, evitando el beso del pelirrojo, que la vio caer, cuando al colocar mal el pie, sintió aquel dolor punzante de su tobillo. Kenshin se acerco a ella y burlonamente le ayudo a colocarse de pie.

Ves?, tu cuerpo te impide huir de mi.– sonríe al ver su rostro enojado

Baya... que gracioso saliste eh? ¬¬ - tratándo de colocar en pie, pero se vio presa de los fuertes brazos masculinos.

Misao había escuchado el estruendo del golpe fuera del apartamento así que al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermana en brazos de su pelirrojo vecino.

Eh? Que significa esto? – dice la chica de ojos verde, sorprendida y feliz al ver la escena de novela.

Este... – musito Kaoru siendo interrumpida luego por Kenshin.

Cuando iba llegando la señorita Kamiya se lastimo el tobillo así que le ayude a subir – dice con una genuina sonrisa de "yo no rompo ni un plato".

Que bien que se encontraron, así no tendremos que demorar mas... sigan

OO eh? Tu ya lo conocías? – le cuestiona Kaoru impresionada y preguntándose como diablos.

Pues él, tu vecino, nos ayudo y nos indico donde vivías – respondió esta como si fuera algo tan normal…

Kaoru se fijo en el rostro bonachón de Kenshin en ese momento, y se extraño mucho... Seria coincidencia o una más de sus artimañas.

Cuando se encontraron en la mesa Kenshin conto con la suerte de sentarse cerca de Kaoru que un poco renuente a ello se aparto de él lo que más pudo, le tenía algo de miedo la verdad, por que podía percatar en sus ojos ese deseo por ella.

Misao entre tanto servia la cena y Yahiko miraba alegre la escena entre Kaoru y Kenshin quienes se miraban extrañamente, y la cual él interpreta como agrado

Bueno, ahora si, que disfruten todo, bueno y si tiene mal sabor perdonen pero es que se nos quemo un poco el guisado jejejeje – dice Yahiko tratando de hacer un poco más ameno el momento. La tensión entre el hombre pelirrojo y su hermana mayor, era evidente, pero estaban muy lejos de saber los motivos de ello.

-jejej tan lindo – dice con ironía Misao jalando una de las orejas de Yahiko.

Kaoru trato de colocar su atención en la situación cómica entre sus hermanos por que si bien fijaba su atención en el pelirrojo hallaría la razón a todas aquellas palabras que el le había dicho en el elevador.

Kenshin por su parte contemplaba al par de personajes que eran los hermanos de la mujer que lo volvía loco, así que luego de que estos terminaran con su conversación fijo sus ojos en las curvas de la chica, que en realidad llamaban bastante su atención, no en vano el la había hecho suya, mas que por su figura hermosa y perfecta su carácter era algo que le encantaba, agresivo y dócil a la vez.

Kenshin bajo su mano con disimulo asta llegar y palpar las piernas de la mujer junto a él. Y esta al sentir el cálido tacto pego un pequeño brinco el cual notaron todos.

Te pasa algo hermana? - pregunto curiosa Misao.

No nada ¬/¬ - mirando al pelirrojo que simplemente le regalo una sonrisa insolente.

Ya habían pasado dos horas después de la cena, las cuales pasaron entre charlas y un juego de póquer que había propuesto Kenshin. No desaprovecharía los momentos que le ofrecía esta casualidad para estar con ella, de esa forma. Le gustaba ver ese rostro enfurecer cada vez que, sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta acariciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo asiendo que esta sintiera miles de sensaciones y empezara a desearlo inconteniblemente.

Creo que iré al baño, ya vuelvo - dijo tratándose de colocar de pie a pesar del dolorido tobillo.

-Señorita si desea yo le ayudo - dijo colocándose rápidamente cerca de ella y tomando su mano.

Si, por favor, mientras nosotros iremos a terminar de organizar la cocina...- agradeció Misao al pelirrojo que

Kenshin condujo a Kaoru al baño tan rápido como pudo, no podía evitar sentirse urgido por tocarla, pero ella se alejaba de él, cuando llegaron al baño esta trato de serrarle la puerta en las narices ya que bien sabia sus pretensiones, pero le extraño que lo permitiera. Kenshin le espero mientras esta se arreglaba y hacia lo que tenia que hacer en el baño.

-"Por kami este hombre me sube la temperatura... pero no debo... no es bueno que me deje llevar por él... maldición como fue posible que me acostara con él" – pensaba mientras golpeaba la pared tratando de sacar el mal genio que le producía ello y un poco para calmarse por lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante si no controlaba sus emociones.

Kenshin vio abrirse la puerta lentamente y toparse con aquella mirada color zafiro no le provoco mas que deseos por tomarla allí mismo.

Vete y alejate de una buena vez si? - soltó despectivamente mientras pasaba frente a él cojeando por el dolor.

No lo are..., por lo menos no hasta que me prometas que serás mía de nuevo.- sentenció el asesino detallando la silueta de su obsesión.

Kaoru quedo petrificada ante estas palabras, él le estaba proponiendo que se acostara con el de nuevo. Y lamentablemente para ella, lo pensó... mas de dos o tres veces.

Que te hace pensar que lo deseo, igual... - se vio interrumpida por la masculina voz.

No es algo que te pido es algo que te estoy exigiendo... por que eres mi mujer - dijo con un poco de frialdad y dureza.

Kaoru se giro para golpearlo, sus palabras le hacían sentir como una cualquiera. Elevo su mano hasta tomar el impulso suficiente y propinar un golpe en el rostro de Kenshin. Pero él ni se inmuto ante aquella acción.

NO soy tu mujer, el que haya compartido contigo una noche no te da ese derecho - dijo con furia.

Misao había escuchado esto ultimo y de sus manos dejo caer el contenido de la bandeja...

Que tu...que?- dijo esta algo alarmada, y dándose cuenta de su destrozo se disculpo, olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había hecho reaccionar así.

No hay problema, - dijo tranquilamente Kenshin ayudándole a levantar los vasos - creo que ya me retirare - mirando a Kaoru - piénsalo, mañana vendré por una respuesta.

Kaoru no dijo nada, se hallaba sumida en su propio horror, que pensaría su hermana de ella, y ¿desde qué momento había empezado a escuchar esa conversación?

Misao acompaño al pelirrojo hasta la puerta despidiéndose en nombre de sus hermanos.

Que tenga buena noche Shinta - san – mirándole y pensando en como era que había pasado.

Que tengan buena noche - sonriendo se retiró el pelirrojo , perdiéndose por la puerta del elevador.

Misao ingreso al apartamento quería preguntarle a su hermana si lo que había escuchado era verdad.

Tokio miraba su reloj por tercera vez en la noche, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y estaba bastante cansada para seguir, el sueño parecía vencerla poco a poco, pero no podía ya que tenia que preparar el informe para su superior y si no lo hacia el genio que se mandaría al día siguiente no seria el mejor.

Esto es algo en realidad extenuante - dijo colocando su brazo de almohada para su cabeza, sobre el escritorio. decidida al fin por tomar un descanso

Una taza de té caliente, algo en realidad confortante para esa noche helada de otoño se coloco frente a sus ojos, seguida por una mano masculina.

Señorita Tsunoki, no debería estar realizando cierto informe? – hablo Saito en un tono de voz segura pero que para nada era un regaño.

-Eh? - sentándose bien frente al escritorio - gomensai Saito - san, no era mi intención - dijo preocupada.

No importa - viendo la carpeta que antes estaba frente a Tokio - creo que solo faltan las firmas y no más, así que puede descansar señorita Tsunoki.- dijo Saito tratando de salir de su perturbación. Le había contemplado por algunos minutos antes de decidirse acercarse a ella. Aquel sueño que persistía en presentarse cada noche, se había convertido en su obsesión, nunca admitiría frente a la chica que enardecía por ella, que su sola presencia le dejaba a completa merced de sus deseos si ella lo deseara.

Gracias Saito - san - colocándose de pie.

Saito observo cada uno de sus movimientos gráciles, le enloquecía, era una mujer hermosa y femenina a la cual no sé podía resistir.

Supongo que tiene hambre... si gusta le invito a comer algo... si le parece - dijo algo precavido.

Tokio le sonrió y moviendo su cabeza, le dio a entender que lo aceptaba. Salieron de la estación y se dirigieron al auto de Saito.

Dime a donde te gustaría ir a comer Tokio - sonriéndole como a ninguna otra persona.

sorprendida por su manera de dirigirse a ella tan informalmente le sugirió un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad.

jejejeje, cuando no estemos en la jefatura no eres mas que una linda mujer, mi amiga, así que te llamare por tu nombre ... y tu puedes llamarme por el mío - dice colocando el auto en movimiento.

Es... está bien Saito – san- colocándose nerviosa, ¿que pretendía él con su actuar?

-Hajime...- corrigió gentilmente el hombre de imponente carácter, a su lado.

Esta bien… Hajime – san- dijo finalmente la nerviosa oficial.

Mujer nunca vas a quitar las formalidades? - dice un poco decepcionado.

Disculpe – bajando apenada el rostro para que no percibiera el tono carmesí en sus mejillas, podía sentir sobre su rostro la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, pero más que vergüenza, las sensaciones que le asaltaban a causa de la compañía, inesperada de su amado superior.

Llegaron a un mirador muy hermoso situado a las afueras de la ciudad, por los lados donde Tokio vivía con su padre. Esta al bajar del auto y entrar al restaurante de aquel lugar corrió tomando de la mano a Saito, para mostrarle la bella panorámica del lugar.

Es en realidad tan hermoso - dice emocionada.

Saito simplemente la contempla, no supo como era que había sacado el valor para invitarle a compartir unos momentos en su compañía, y como era posible que se resistiera tanto a la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que era la mujer que lo perturbaba noche y día.

¿Verdad? - Fueron las palabras que le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Eh… si, es en realidad algo hermoso - se acerco a ella - pero creo que hay cosas más hermosas que esto - mirándola a los ojos. Luego de que esta le mirara interrogativamente

mm? Algo mas hermoso que esto? - sonriendo - si puede que si. Pero por el momento es lo que a mi me parece mas hermoso de lo que hay en este lugar – refiriéndose a la panorámica y sonrojándose., al recordar que estaba en compañía del hombre más varonil que hubiese conocido en la vida - bueno pero hay personas hermosas y eso a mi me agrada mas

Saito quedo confundido por esas ultimas palabras. Que era lo que habría querido decir con ello?. Su cabeza no pudo seguir en aquella interrogativa ya que un joven mesero les llamo, dirigiéndolos a la mesa que compartirían para cenar.

El sueño no le dejaba entrar en sus territorios, toda esa noche le estaba siendo negado, el control sobre las situaciones que había tenido que afrontar a causa de la presencia de cierto sujeto pelirrojo, y las preguntas de su hermana menor

Flash Back

hey hermana no me imaginaba que tu y... Pues Shinta - san hubiesen tenido...pues ya sabes no?- fue una de las tantas frases burlonas que le había soltado Misao tras lo sucedido con Kenshin esa noche

Eh? OO..- tomándola por sorpresa - ¬¬ tu que escuchaste?- cuestiono nerviosa Kaoru.

Mmm pues lo que escuche fue que... jejejeje pillina quien te ve eh?- dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana.

¬¬ Oe... que quieres decir con esa actitud eh?

hay tontina, no sé por qué te pones así si eso de lo mas normal, todas las personas alguna vez pasan por eso, o no? - dice sonriendo pícaramente.

que dices? OO – sorprendida por la forma tan liberal de pensar de su hermanita menor.

Bueno cuéntamelo todo, como fue, cuando donde... jejeje por favor cuéntame

Que es lo que quieres saber? UU- dice algo vencida por la insistencia de Misao.

Pues obvio... lo que paso entre ustedes dos – dice emocionada.

Pues la verdad... no... te voy a contar, eso es algo mío, y no es de tu incumbencia – dice arropándose asta la cabeza con las mantas de su cama.

Oe... pero no te coloques así - dice esquivando un par de almohadas que Kaoru le lanza luego.

Su hermana era insistente con el tema y estaba segura que lograría sacarle la información si no l sacaba de su habitación primero.

Fin Flash Back

-Esa niña si que hace preguntas – dice para si Kaoru llevándose una mano a su frente

Luego de meditar por fin a la madrugada el sueño le tomo en brazos... bastante tarde, pero como al otro día tendría libre no se preocupo por dormir asta tarde.

Por otro lado, unos edificios más allá, un Kenshin colocaba orden a su escritorio, ya que la mano de documentos que le había entregado Amakusa, lo tenía apunto de enloquecer... Ya no seria mas el acecino a sueldo, mas bien seria una especie de espía, pero para ello tendría que continuar con su posición de afamado ejecutor de la muerte, para no levantar sospechas era lo mejor... claro que mil veces se le paso por la cabeza, contarle a Kaoru ello, y así seria mas fácil que ella le correspondiera. Por que bien sabía que únicamente su atracción no era física, ya que su corazón le dolía al no estar cerca de ella, al pensar que lo odiaba y que no era más que un caso oficial de la policía que ella tenía que manejar, asía que ese dolor fuera en aumento. Pero no podía, era algo que si quería mantener como asta ahora, era necesario, además así no la expondría a peligros.

-Jeh es la primera vez que me preocupo por alguien que es mi "enemigo" - dijo sentándose en su cama con la camisa semi abrochada y su cabello desordenado.

El teléfono lo saco de esa reflexión y un poco mal humorado por la hora de la llamada contesto el aparato.

Mochi... mochi

Himura - san?

Quien habla? - pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

Himura - san habla usted con Takeda, hablo de parte de el señor Gohei... supongo que usted sabe bien de quien le estoy hablando... verdad?

Si…- respondió con desanimo, pensando en lo inoportuno de la llamada, ¿cómo podría poner orden a su vida si no lograba mantener lejos de él su oficio?

El solicita su presencia, ya que se entero de su situación y desea proporcionarle un trabajo .- dijo el hombre al otro lado del telefono

A que hora... y en donde?

En el mirador sobre el puente de la ciudad a las 5: 30 de la tarde- citó el hombre.

Esta bien.. - colgó enseguida

Ya el plan para capturar a Gohei estaba en marcha, que efectivo solía ser regar un rumor, en especial cuando el tan afamado Battousai se encuentra involucrado. Ahora tendría que informar de esto a Amakusa, para que se colocaran en marcha las cosas que necesitaría.

**eorin**

**29 de ener 2010 **

**2 edición**

** gracias a quienes dejaro u revew, espero mas si es posible.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPIULO VI

El día estaba de un hermoso color azul en el cielo, el mismo que el de los de la joven policía que se encontraba en un parque de diversiones junto con sus hermanos disfrutando de ese día de descanso que se había tomado por iniciativa, así ganara de parte de su jefe una reprimenda y un llamado de atención. Pero tenía la necesidad de estar con sus "pequeños" hermanos.

Ella contemplaba desde debajo de la montaña rusa, a sus hermanos que se encontraban histéricos a causa del mecánico juego, asiendo que kaoru sonriera a mas no poder al verles luego bajar un poco mareados, con sus ojos en espiral.

Hey esto si que es estupendo! - dice una emocionada Misao atrapando a su hermana del brazo, para llevarla junto a ella asta la fila del mismo juego mecánico-

jejeje, pero ...oe no – mirando hacia donde le conducía – no subiré, sabes que no me agrada mucho – dice tratándose de zafar de su hermana.

No es justo, además tu eres la mejor policía de esta ciudad –dice hinchando el pecho – como es posible que le tengas miedo a un jueguito – dice empujándole, obligándole a subirse a uno de las sillas del vagón.

Si es cierto – menciona Yahiko llegando asta su lado y sentándose- además estarás conmigo, no te soltare – dice sonriéndole y tomándole de la mano.

Kaoru a pesar de ser la mayor de los tres era tratada por estos como la mas joven, ya que ellos consideraban a Kao aun una niña, jejej de cierta manera, además ese tiempo en que ella se había encontrado trabajando en la ciudad alejada de ellos, había hecho que le extrañaran y quisiera mas.

mmm así que le dijiste se tomara el día? – pregunto Saito a Tokio que lo miraba algo temerosa.

si señor - dice sonriéndole - se había lastimado el pie ayer, y además sus hermanos estaban recién llegados...

Tu no tienes el derecho de tomar esas decisiones por mi – dice colocándose en pie, acercándose a ella un poco amenazante.

Perdón señor, pero hace mucho tiempo que ella no tenia un día libre así que no creo que sea algo malo – dice colocándose seria ante el imponente jefe de policía.

Saito la miro, cada ves le sorprendía mas como el simple hecho de que ella dijese algo era suficiente para doblegar su frialdad y su ímpetu dictador.

Esta bien – dice serrando los ojos, como contando asta diez, para luego mirarle de nuevo- y que paso con las firmas del informe – dice tratando de no colocarle importancia a la sonrisa de la joven policía.

Todas donde deben estar – dice entregándole el informe terminado. Para luego sentarse frente a el y mirarlo intensamente.

Saito se percata de esta mirada y levantando su rostro se le queda viendo por unos momentos.

Sucede algo? – observándole de la misma manera aun que un poco mas intimidatorio.

No señor, solo quería agradecerle la compañía de anoche, no es mas - dice colocándose de pie - iré a patrullar

Si no tienes compañera, no veo la razón, mejor acompáñame hoy a la reunión que tengo ahora mas tarde – dice mirándola mientras saca uno de sus cigarros

Esta bien señor, me avisa, yo estaré por ahí colocando orden- dice retirándose.

Así que Jo-chan no vino hoy- dice Sanosuke mirando salir de la oficina de Saito a Tokio, tras escuchar la conversación tras la puerta.

Buenos días Sanosuke - dice dirigiéndose a su escritorio cerca de la entrada de la oficina del superior.

Me parece bien que Jo – chan descanse, además – dice acercándose a ella- podríamos trabajar el día de hoy juntos – dice sensualmente

Oe cabeza de pollo, no tienes que ir al archivo a terminar de organizar tu desorden? – dice una molesta Megumi, saliendo por de tras de este, agarrándole de una oreja mientras lo retira de el lado de Tokio

Kitsune no molestes – dice asiendo cara de dolor y tratando de que ella no quitara de su cabeza su linda oreja.

Vete a organizar eso en lugar de estar molestando a Tokio –san – soltándole por fin y mirándole con rudeza.

Ah! Es que estas celosa verdad zorrita – dice acercándose a ella

Ja, ni en tus sueños pedazo de idiota – dice quitándose de su lado y dirigiéndose a su escritorio cerca del de Kaoru- y donde esta la tanuki? –mirando a Tokio

Se tomo el día libre – respondió mientras organizaba una documentación.

Que mujer mas perezosa jojojojo – dice colocando su mano sobre su boca

que mujer mas loca –dice Sanosuke para si – no se como es que me fijo en ella – colocándose una mano en la cabeza mientras se retiraba a realizar sus labores.

Se había levantado tarde, aun tenia tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera, la reunión seria en la tarde así que no se afano en organizar sus cosas y terminarse de vestir.

Ella me tiene que dar una respuesta hoy – sonrió al pensar en su rostro de sorpresa cuando le dijo eso la noche pasada

No había dormido casi, pero aun así se sentía de buen animo, todo paresia estar saliendo bien a pesar de todo, tenia un empleo, que bien o mal le revindicaría mas adelante, y ahora tenia una persona que le hacía olvidar aquellas penas que antes le agobiaban a cada momento, todo estaba bien, y eso le colocaba de mejor animo. Decidió entonces salir a buscar su respuesta, ya que si era una afirmativa no desaprovecharía el tiempo para hacerla suya y degustar con su boca la joven piel.

Kaoru miro su reloj, ya era hora de comer algo, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y se había divertido mucho, ya solamente le quedaba subir a la enorme rueda del parque, para admirar la vista de la ciudad que se extendía para todas partes.

Estas bien kaoru? –le pregunto Misao al verla tan distraída, mirando hacia nada en especial.

Eh?.. no, solo pensaba un poco en el trabajo, no es nada – menciono, pero claro que su trabajo era el pelirrojo y bueno era algo constante en su cabeza.

Bah, no piense en eso, hoy estamos para divertirnos – mencionó Misao animada.

Ya se encontraban en la rueda, casi llegando a la sima mientras comían lo que habían comprado para satisfacer a su estomago.

Hoy la hemos pasado genial – dijo Yahiko sonriéndole

Si, me alegra que haya podido hoy disfrutar el día con ustedes -dice ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras les ofrece una sonrisa

mmm(suspira) el día esta hermoso a pesar de que el invierno ya se acerca, aun que no deja de hacer frío –dice Misao tomándose los brazos desnudos.

jajaj eso te pasa por no querer traerte una chaqueta o algo para abrigarte, es que piensas que como en casa puedes andar como quieras – dice el chico de burlándose de ella.

Oe yahiko, no te estoy diciendo nada para que me molestes de esa manera úù.

Tranquilos – dice mirando la situación con una gotita en la frente.

En eso ya la rueda había casi terminado de dar su jiro completo, y kaoru fijo la mirada en un extraño hombre, que se acerco a una mujer y le quito a su bebe. Tan pronto Kao se vio cerca del piso abrió la puerta de la caja transparente donde se encontraba y salto al piso, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos por esta acción. Kaoru al caer sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo pero hizo caso omiso a ello y empezó a correr tras el sospechoso, por todo el lugar que gracias a dios esta medio vació ya que era aun entre semana.

Detengan a ese hombre decía empezando a buscar su arma, pero recordó que la había dejado en casa – mal disón - dice corriendo aun amentando la velocidad en lo que podía teniendo su tobillo lastimado..

El sujeto se dio cuenta de la mujer que le perseguía, así que giro sobre sus talones rápidamente para escaparse por una pequeña brecha que había por el lugar, pero su paso se vio obstaculizado por un pelirrojo , que le detuvo tomándolo de el cuello de su camisa.

Entrégame el bebe - dice haciendo presión en su cuello con la camisa

S…Si,- dice pasándole al niño, mientras la madre de la criatura se acercaba a el cuando le vio con su hijo

mil gracias señor –dice la madre tomando a su bebe, mirando al sujeto que se encontraba aun agarrado por kenshin.

Tu? – se sorprendió Kaoru al verlo cuando la mujer se retiro de su campo visual y le permito mirar de quien se trataba.

Kenshin le sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza, mientras arrojaba al sujeto a los pies de esta

Aquí tienes a tu fugitivo – Dice acercándose a la chica que aun no salía de su sorpresa, pero aun mas era el nerviosismo por que savia alo que venia en realidad – como rayos me encontraste? – susurró para si.

Kaoru se acerco al hombre y lo tomo apresándolo, mientras los guardias del parque llegaban y se encargaban de el

Gracias, pero bien lo hubiese podido hacer sin tu ayuda- dijo con determinación dando un paso, cosa que le hizo colocar en su rostro una expresión de dolor.

Ja con ese tobillo así – ríe mirándole con desden.

Al poco tiempo llegan misao y Yahiko con el alma fuera del cuerpo algo fatigados

Ka...Kaoru –chan . – dice Misao jadeando del cansancio

Busu tonta como se te ocurrió botarte desde esa altura...eres loca o que? – dice enfadado Yahiko – recuerda que tienes ese tobillo bien hinchado.

Shinta – san? – dice sorprendida Misao pero sonriéndole a la vez

Aja así que eso era – dice mirando a su hermana maliciosamente Yahiko.

Que cosa – mira a kenshin sabiendo lo que pensaba – ah!, no es nada de eso-golpea su cabeza?

Jjajaja viste al amor de tu vida y no pudiste evitar correr hacia el verdad? – dice acercándose a ella sonriéndole picara

Dije que no es nada de eso?- dice mirando a sus hermanos algo sonrojada y con cierto enojo.

Que mas quisiera yo – dice Ken en medio de un suspiro – pero no fue por eso que salio a correr, es por culpa de ese sujeto – dice señalando a el hombre que estaba en custodia de los guardias del parque , mientras miraba el sonrojo aun mas notorio en el rostro de kaoru, y una mirada de fuego que le encanto.

Eh? Y eso por que?- pregunta Misao sin colocar atención entre las miradas de su hermana y el agradable hombre

Él se había quedado con un niño que no era suyo, y tu sabes que no puedo dejar mi ofició por mas que este con ustedes – dice bajando la mirada, tratando de no pensar en lo que le había atormentado en la noche

Por cierto señorita Kaoru- dice Kenshin acercándose a ella - ya tiene una respuesta?

Kaoru se tensionó, queda petrificada, cosa de la cual sus hermanos se dan cuenta

Respuesta de que? – pregunta muy curioso Yahiko

Vera es que su hermana y yo...- trata de explicar Kenshin pero se ve interrumpido por la mano de Kaoru sobre su boca haciéndole sentir divertido al verle actuar así.

Nada es que...- pensando en que decir – tenemos un negocio, eso es todo – dice mirando al pelirrojo de soslayo.

jejej y que clase de negocio si se puede saber? – dice Misao picara adivinando de que podría tratar.

Ninguno que te llame la atención...por que no mejor van a casa mientras yo me ocupo de hablar con el señor… Shinta – dice soltando de apoco la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la boca de Kenshin con su mano.

Bueno, esta bien, pero no te demores mucho, estaremos esperándote con la cena

esta bien – mirando a su hermana con nerviosismo, que estaría pensando en realidad Misao de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos …

Yo veré no llegues tarde – dice Yahiko mirando a kenshin amanera de cierta advertencia.

Misao y Yahiko se retiraron, pensando en esos "negocios" que tendrían pendientes su hermana con el simpático pelirrojo.

Tu crees Misao? … Dijo de pronto Yahiko

mmm es lo mas probable- sonrió esta mirando a su hermano

verdad? , es que no sabe disimularlo se le nota mucho- rie y jira un poco para ver la pareja.

Jjejej pues el me cae muy bien

A mi también, pero no se, tiene algo misterioso no te párese Misao?

Si tienes razón, pero bueno es cosas de ella

bueno entonces... que harás de cenar?

pero si yo hice la cena anoche TT

jejejej quien te manda cocinar tan delicioso hermana.

no lo volver hacerlo entonces ¬¬u

hay no OO... mejor cocino, prefiero sacrificarme esta noche con mi propia comida que toda la vida con la cocina de kaoru

jajaj si eso es verdad, ya recuerdo la razón por la cual decidí aprender a realizar los mas delicioso platos – ríe mientras revuelve el cabello de su hermano

Kaoru tan pronto vio alejados a sus hermanos se alejo con kenshin que simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla, con deseo, desnudándola con la mirada.

Battusai, ahora si tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy enserio ¬¬ - colocando sus manos en las caderas

Podría ser en la cama mientras te hago mía – dice atrayéndola a él

Kaoru lo empujo alejándole de ella

Olvídalo ni loca bobería a estar contigo y no te dejare siquiera intentarlo pedazo de… - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que de nuevo Kenshin le tomo por desprevenida.

Kaoru rápidamente al verse tomada de las manos por las de él, en un rápido movimiento lo esposo

Estas arrestado Battusai – dice decidida y dedicándole una mirada fría

Oro? - sorprendido

Ahora si, me subirán de puesto –dice riendo para si, mientras un Battousai le mira

Kenshin no perdió tiempo y la dejo inconsciente no tenia la paciencia que había pensado emplear con ella, para no presionarla, pero se dio cuenta que había sido en vano, simplemente la cargo y la llevo a su apartamento. (XD si que toma las cosas en sus manos Kenshin)

Saito se encontraba ya en la reunión con el alcalde de la ciudad, en la cual se encontraban expuestos los temas del tan afamado Battousai y algunas otras cosas de seguridad.

No hemos conseguido nada de este sujeto- dice el Okami botando el expediente sobre la mesa con algo de enojo.

Como no vemos resultados de esto por su parte hemos decidido, traer desde la ciudad de Kyoto a un detective, este hombre de seguro que será de valiosa ayuda, espero que le ayude en todo lo que le sea posible- diese el alcalde observando el rostro de desagrado de Saito.

Pero si nosotros no necesitamos de ningún extraño en nuestra jefatura, o es que nos esta queriendo decir que somos unos inútiles? –dice tan sereno como siempre, pero con la voz fría y cortante, cosa que intimida al alcalde.

No, No dudamos de la eficacia de sus oficiales, simplemente es que esta situación, este temita sobre este hombre – apuntando hacia la carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa- ya esta tomando mucho tiempo, y yo deseo resultados- dice colocándose de pie

Tokio interfirió ganándose la atención de los allí presentes.- Disculpe señores – dice algo tímida – pero nosotros hemos colocado todo el empeño en solucionar este tema, la causa es que no simplemente en nuestra jefatura se esta manejando el caso de Battousai, si no también los indicios sobre una nueva organización de lavado de dinero, organizado al parecer por este hombre, dice sacando una carpeta, con la imagen de un hombre moreno de ojos verdes y de mediana estatura.

Saito queda sorprendido, ya que no sabia sobre eso al respecto pero dejo que la joven de ojos verde llevara la situación.

Su nombre es Kanriu Takeda, edad 43 años, encargado del movimiento de mercancías entre los puertos de Kobe y la ciudad de Kyoto y Tokio... -

Tokio presenta el informe que durante las noches pasadas había estando preparando en compañía de Kaoru, para presentárselo a Saito, pero como este últimamente se mantenía tan ocupado y agobiado por el tema de Battousai no habían encontrado la oportunidad de presentárselo. El alcalde coloco grana atención a la explicación de la chica de castaños cabellos, quedando aun más sorprendido por toda la información que se le entregaba de este tema. Saito miraba a su acompañante disimulando la sorpresa en su muro de seriedad y serena apariencia.

Tras de discutir los dos casos, enterarse que el detective de Kyoto llegaría al día siguiente, Tokio y Saito se retiraron.

Me alegro que las cosas hallan salido bien – dice Tokio sonriendo para si, soltando esto al aire sin darse cuenta que su superior se encontraba a su lado.

Me sorprendiste – dice Saito mirándola - es un excelente trabajo, te felicito Tokio

Gracias señor, pero el trabajo no fue tan solo mió, también Kaoru – chan me ayudo, ella aporto mucho la verdad

Agradezco tener a mí alrededor oficiales tan eficaces como ustedes dos, y no como ese Sagara que no hace nada mas que estar molestando a Takani – dice colocando de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro.

Pero me extraña que el se comporte así, para que sean ustedes dos hermanos si que no se parecen en nada -dice sonriendo

Si, yo tampoco entiendo como es que ese cabeza de pollo se comporta tan mal –dice volteando los ojos

jajajaj , menos mal que usted es como es – soltó como si nada

Saito se detuvo y la miro - que quieres decir con eso Tokio? – dice acercándose a ella

emmm, no pues jejej que afortunadamente usted es muy serio y responsable, no me lo imagino con la actitud de su hermano y manejando la jefatura – mas nerviosa que antes

Saito esbozó apenas una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su subalterna, pero aun mas por el rojo de sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar bajo las carpetas que sostenía en las manos.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, ahora se encontraba a una cama esposada...

OO que ...que es esto? – dice empezando a forcejear, para soltarse

veo que ya despertaste – jiro Kenshin para verla mientras el había estado observando por la ventana a la espera de ver abrirse esos ojos zafiro.

Hey suéltame, suéltame maldita sea, que quieres de mi? –dice Kaoru mirándole duramente

Pero si ahora estas diferente...me agrada – dice acercándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba esposada.

Kenshin se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado, pero las piernas de Kaoru reaccionaron e intentaron alejarlo a patadas, cosa que el esquivo fácil y pronto la somete.

Me encanta tu carácter agresivos, sabias? - dice besándola en los labios, pero kaoru gira su rostro, asiendo que este deslice sus labios por su mejilla asta su oreja.

No. No, suéltame ¡!- Dice angustiada - no deseo que me toques – dice con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Kenshin queda paralizado. Por que de pronto su corazón le habla diciéndole que esa no es la manera de tratar a la persona que se supone quiere, y que lo único que sacara de ello era que lo odiara mas de lo que pensaba.

Perdóname – dice agachando la cabeza apoyándola sobre la frente de esta, quedando a pocos cm de su boca.

Kaoru se detiene en su ofensiva, y se detiene a mirar la cabellera roja que se desliza por el rostro del hombre frente a ella, y fijándose en aquella mirada tan distinta que le daba en ese momento.

Suéltame, te lo pido, yo no ...- pensó un momento en que decir- yo... no deseo estar contigo de esta manera – dice en un susurro.

A kenshin estas palabras le dieron de cierta manera esperanzas, por que ella no le había dicho que no deseaba estar con el, tan solo que esa no era la manera.

Kaoru había pensado acerca de todo lo que ese hombre había empezado a provocar desde que la hizo suya desde que aquella noche que le hiciera el amor, a un que ella no lo creyera. Kenshin desliza sus manos asta las esposas y la suelta, Kaoru se incorporo sobre la cama, mientras masajea sus muñecas algo a doloridas.

Perdóname - dice Kenshin girándose para levantarse.

Eh? , yo... no... no quiero que te bayas – dice un poco dudosa de lo que estaba articulando su boca en ese momento. Kenshin se jiro hacia ella sorprendido, ya que si bien ella no lo estaba rechazando tampoco le estaba aceptando, o si? . El se jiro y se quedo mirándola, allí en la cama, casi medio desnuda, ya que tenia su camiseta asta cerca de sus senos y el pantalón desabrochado.

Kaoru se coloco de pie y se acerco a el. Lo miro a los ojos y sin más ni mas le regalo un abrazo. Kenshin estaba tan confundido, no entendía en lo absoluto el comportamiento de esa mujer, no lo entendía, por que le era tan enredada esa manera de actuar y de decir por parte de ella, le confundía en todos los sentidos. Kaoru solo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, por que algo en su mirada paresia pedírselo y ella no se lo quiso negar. El aroma varonil le empezó a invadir, a marear un poco, asiendo que su corazón empezara a acelerar su ritmo, aun mas cuando sintió serrarse a su rededor los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, para luego sacar su rostro del cuello masculino y mirarlo a los ojos, y sin espera besarlo, por que también sintió la necesidad y el deseo de hacerlo.

Adiós – dijo Kaoru luego de separase de el y arreglándose su ropa.

Pero... - fue acallado por el dedo de ella sobre sus labios

Yo no diré nada sobre ti, además es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, te parece - dice sonriéndole

Kenshin se sentó en la cama, no podía dejar las cosas así y sabia que su impulso le haria ir hacia ella cada que le viera, no importando que.

Bueno espero les guste aquí les dejo y muchisimas gracias a todas en especial a: Ladyhyoga, ane himura, gabyhyatt, Lazara, Cherry-dono, CiNtHiA, en verdad mil gracias por su apollo y espero que continuen dandome sus opiniones e impresiones ^^ ja ne

NAOKO L-K

2006


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Era las 6 de la mañana y el joven de cabello oscuro terminaba de dejar todo en orden para viajar enseguida hacia la ciudad de Tokio, allí trabajaría en un caso que desde hace mucho tiempo le venia dando vueltas la cabeza, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, no tenia a nadie en esa ciudad, desde muy joven había vivido solo así que el irse de allí no le apenaba en lo absoluto.

Ya hace barios días que había sido contactado por el alcalde, así que sin objeciones aceptó la petición, esperaba ser de gran ayuda en su nuevo trabajo, ya que sabia sobre el carácter de su nuevo jefe, , pero a él le gustaba trabajar solo, así que le seria un poco dificultoso si le colocasen con alguien en este caso, pero decidió dejar las cosas al destino, fuera como fuera, ahora empezaba algo nuevo, algo que lo sacaría de su rutina y eso le colocaba feliz en cierta manera.

Kaoru se encontraba en su escritorio, ida, sin pensar en nada más que en ese pelirrojo que la noche anterior había alejado de ella.

¿Kaoru, estas bien? – cuestiona Tokio mirándola desde su escritorio frente a ella.

Eh?.. si no te preocupes amiga - dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa para calmar su preocupación.

En ese momento salio Saito y llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes las citó para que ingresaran a su oficina.

Tokio, Kaoru, entren – dice Saito serio mientras ingresa a su oficina de nuevo, ahora acompañado por las dos mujeres

Que sucede Saito – san? – pregunta Kaoru algo curiosa.

¡Ah ya se!, debe ser por lo del nuevo, verdad Saito – san? – sonríe Tokio a su superior.

Nuevo? OO, cual nuevo? – cuestiona una sorprendida Kaoru

Shinomori Aoshi, un detective de la ciudad de Kyoto, nos ayudara en el caso de Battousai.- dijo firmemente Saito mientras tomaba en sus manos unos documentos.

Kaoru sintió un golpe, paresia que ahora si las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo bastante inesperado, en este momento si parecían colocar toda la atención a este caso.

Pero si estamos completos, no creo que necesitemos de alguien mas – dice Kaoru algo de mal genio

Es lo mismo que digo yo, pero al parecer al alcalde no le es suficiente nuestro trabajo, así que nos envía a este shinomori para que intervenga en nuestras cosas- dice Saito fumando su tercer cigarro de la mañana.

Pero bien debemos tener en cuenta que ahora tenemos que llevar el caso del lavado de dinero, es igualmente importante, así que si es necesario, ya que yo me ocupare de ello y pienso que el señor shinomori ayudaría bastante a Kaoru – sonrió Tokio a su amiga, esperando que conocer a un caballero fuese de su agrado.

Tienes razón, nosotros dos estaremos ocupados en ello, mientras kamiya y Shinomori se ocupan de ese tal Battousai – menciona Saito mirando a las dos mujeres.

No. Yo no trabajare con alguien que no sea mi compañera Tokio – dice Kaoru golpeando el escritorio realmente molesta por la situación.

.

No es si te guste o no Kamiya, es una orden, así que de una buena ves vete acomodando a la idea, además, tienes que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, no demorara en llegar así que bien, muévete – dice el oficial levantándose de sus silla y entregando a Kaoru una placa para que le otorgara a Shinomori.

Kaoru se encontró fuera de la oficina, algo fastidiada, mientras los ojos curiosos de Megumi y Sanosuke se fijaban en ella.

Y ahora que paso con el Ookami? – pregunta Sanosuke tratando de saber el por que del mal humor de la chica.

Si les contara... – susurro Kaoru mientras enseñaba la placa a sus dos compañeros.

no me digas que... – Meg se vio interrumpida por Kaoru.

Me asignaron un nuevo compañero – dice avanzando hacia la salida, con los colores en el rostro por la cólera.

Megumi y Sanosuke la miraron sorprendidos, ya que Saito nunca separaba a Kaoru y Tokio por nada del mundo, si eran las mejores trabajando en equipo, algo grave estaba sucediendo entonces.

Espero que el nuevo compañero sea alguien guapísimo- dice esto Megumi mirando al joven cerca de ella.

Y quien te dijo que es un hombre? – cuestiono ofendido por sus palabras, es que acaso no lo consideraba lo bastante atractivo a él?-

Bueno, si se tratara de una mujer, Kaoru no se ofendería tanto, además ella como que les tiene fobia – ríe quedito mientras mira el rostro de Sanosuke sorprendido. – A ti te soporta por que eres un payaso. Ah! Como será ese chico,? - con ojitos en forma de estrella

Cariño, por más que pretendas ofenderme o hacerme sentir celos no lo are – dice tomándola de la mano y acorralándola dentro de uno de los cubículos que había a lo largo del pasillo.

- Eh? Y con que derecho me dices eso? – dice al verse entre Sanosuke y la pared del cubículo.

No seas tonta, si tu bien sabes que me perteneces – dice besándola

ja, y cuando te ganaste ese derecho?, además no hay nada que lo certifique – dice mirándolo divertida

mm pues se me ocurre algo – dice Sanosuke despejando el cuello de la joven, y acercándose allí,

Primero observa la zona que desea marcar con su boca, para luego lamer gustosamente aquel cuello, sacando a la chica un pequeño suspiro,

Cabeza de pollo no deberías hacer esto aquí – dice Megumi sonrojada, mientras siente una de las manos de este colocarse sobre su seno izquierdo. Y luego sentir un mordisco en su cuello, algo doloroso, pero igualmente placentero.

Así nadie, ni mucho menos tú podrá decir que no me perteneces – dice Sano entrecortadamente mientras la besa, y acaricia su rostro.

Megumi lo ve alejarse de ella, tras esta acción, y queda algo desconcertada.

idiota – dice reprochándose a si misma.- tengo que evitar que me siga sometiendo – dice mientras acaricia su cuello húmedo aun, y coloca su cabello sobre la zona para que no quede expuesto el moretón que allí había.

Ya era cerca de las 10 de la mañana, el lugar se encontraba tan atiborrado como siempre, no era de extrañarse, ya que el fin de año se acercaba, no demoraría en caer los primeros copos de nieve, en la ciudad y las celebraciones de las fiestas de fin de año, empezarían pronto.

Kaoru se encuentra abrazándose a si misma, ya que el frió le envolvía, al salir tan rápido de la estación no se había percatado del frió, solamente asta cuando se encontró cerca del aeropuerto, ni modos de devolverse, pero bueno que eran unos cuantos escalofríos, era fuerte y lo podría resistir, bueno, a acepción de que el tobillo al estar a esa temperatura tan baja, le empezó a doler de nuevo.

Maldición, ya se ha retrasado ese vuelo mas de una hora, y este tobillo empieza a molestarme – dice para si Kaoru frunciendo el cejo, mientras masajea su tobillo.

La voz femenina anuncia la llegada del vuelo procedente de Kyoto, así que kaoru se afana en colocarse en la puerta de ingreso de los ocupantes del avión.

El paisaje no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, tal cual lo recordaba de cuando era niño. El frío se sintió cuando salio al lugar de espera, supuso que alguien lo vendría a recoger, así que giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, esperando hallar alguien con uniforme de la zona.

Es usted Shinomori? -dice una jovencita seria, mirándole directamente a los ojos, Su actitud era algo agresiva para su modo de ver, aun que esos ojos azules apaciguaban un poco la expresión de su rostro.

si – dice sorprendido al ver con claridad que se trataba de una oficial de policía..

Esta bien, venga con migo – dice secamente Kaoru a su nuevo compañero.

Aoshi se encontró algo desubicado, esa jovencita, era muy seria, todo lo contrario a como uno se la imaginara, cuando la viese por primera vez.

Quien es usted? – dice el apuesto hombre mirándola desde su altura mientras caminan hacia el auto que ella conducía.

Kaoru Kamiya, oficial del departamento de policía de Tokio, segundo grado y su compañera – dice sin ponerle mayor atención – entre por favor – dice ingresando al auto.

Aoshi se encuentra dentro del auto de la oficial, y coloca atención a todo lo que ella le dice, sin detenerse, sin mirarlo, sin demostrarle nada más que formalidad.

¿Así que usted será mi compañera?, la verdad no me esperaba tener a ninguna clase de compañero, bueno y menos a una mujer como tal – dice Aoshi mirándola.

Pues bien se puede quejar por ello con Saito – san, a mi no me mire que bien me gustaría estar sola en esto tanto como a usted – dice fijando su mirada en el camino mientras conducía.

" es bastante agresiva" – piensa Aoshi mientras mira el camino y las edificaciones que van dejando tras de si.

Ahora se encontraba en un café, algo cabizbajo y pensativo, no demostrando en su rostro mas que dureza, Pero en su interior se sentía triste, por que la mujer que ocupaba desde hace barios días su cabeza, Le había dicho adiós. El no soportaba la idea de que ella pensara que seguía siendo un vil asesino, y que no tenia derecho a tenerla cerca, y que no supiera aceptar que ella era de él y de nadie mas. Maldijo por estar aun acecinando por recado, , aun que fuese parte de su trabajo como espía del FBI. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre moreno de ojos verdes quien llamo su atención.

-¿Battousai? – dice sentándose cerca de el.

Takeda - san – dice mirando al hombre de cuarenta y tantos año cerca de el.

Me agrada que este colaborando tan bien con nosotros, así que espero que esta noche no sea la acepción – dice entregándole un papelito con una dirección y un nombre - Este es el contacto, con nuestros clientes en estados unidos, así que bien tu misión será cerciorarte de que todo este bajo quietud y normalidad antes de que nosotros lleguemos, no quiero que nos salgan las cosas mal, verdad Himura? – dice el hombre sonriendo despreciablemente.

No se preocupe, yo se hacer mis cosas, usted solo preocúpese por estar allí a la hora que debe – dice retirándose de la mesa mientras el sujeto le mira retirarse.

QUEEEEE?

La exclamación de Kaoru se escucho a lo largo de la estación de policía, mientras Saito miraba a la joven y su acompañante regalándoles una sonrisa divertida.

Solo será por un par de días Kamiya, no te alteres, simplemente se aran pasar por el matrimonio Fujiko, así que no es mas... puesto que no creo que esto caiga mal, así se podrán conocer mejor - dice Saito colocándose de pie y extendiendo la mano hacia Aoshi.

- Bienvenido Shinomori

Es un placer estar bajo su mandato – dice Aoshi mirando a su nuevo jefe.

Kaoru estaba un poco mal humorada, así que pidió un permiso para retirarse.

No te bayas lejos necesito hablar contigo – anunció Saito a Kaoru mientras la veía acercarse a la puerta.

Si señor como mande usted – mirando a los dos hombres frente a ella.

Cuando esta abre la puerta se encuentra con una pequeña montaña de personas. Bastante conocidas por ella.

Saito: ¬¬

Aoshi: O.O

Kaoru:

jejeje , perdone jefe, es que – busca Megumi bajo de ella – necesito que me firme estos papeles – dice colocándose de pie, mientras inspecciona al atractivo hombre que acompañaba a su jefe.

Señorita Megumi, no creo que este sea el momento, así que le pido se retire, mas tarde le firmare lo que desee – acercándose a el grupo

Así que este es el nuevo? – dice Sanosuke mirando a aoshi de pies a cabeza.

Cabeza de pollo no molestes y vete a trabajar – dice Saito mirándolo- ah, no se te olvide que esta noche llega Sayo- dice mirando la reacción de Megumi.

Rayos se me olvidaba, mejor iré a trabajar y terminar rápido para ir por ella. – dice Sano saliendo de allí.

Megumi quedo algo desconcertada, y se cuestionaba quien era esa tal Sayo que hacia correr al cabeza de pollo.

Bueno en una hora estaré por aquí Saito – san - menciona Kaoru saliendo.

No se te olvide que ahora tienes de compañero a shinomori – dice Saito serio

Yo, iré arreglar mis cosas y luego regreso señor – Caminando Aoshi tras Kaoru.

Kiaaaaaa, Yahiko que hesite? – grita Misao apagando el pequeño incendio que había hecho Yahiko en su intento por hacerse algo de comer

Gomene, gomene, solo quería prepararme algo de comer - mientras retrocede ante el furioso rostro de su hermana mayor.

Ahora que aremos, nos quedamos sin mas para hacer de comer, y todo por tu estomago – dice terminando de votar la comida que se había perdido. – Ahora tendremos que salir a buscar algo de comer UU – menciona tomando su monedero.

Bueno que te parece si compramos algo como tallarines. No te parece? – animado ante la idea de salir del apartamento que ya lo tenia lleno de tedio..

Mmm no suena mal – dice Misao saliendo con su hermano del apartamento.

Caminaron un par de cuadras cuando se encontraron con su hermana que venia con un semblante algo pensativo y enojado.

Ahora las cosas se pondrán peor para Kenshin UU – decía Kaoru sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos que le miraban extrañados.

y quien es Kenshin? ne – san – cuestiono Misao sorprendiendo a una desorientada Kaoru.

Qué? – dice saltando un poco hacía tras por la sorpresa

Hey busu que te pasa?- dice Yahiko mirándole divertido – y quien es ese Kenshin eh?

eh? ... no .. nadie – Kaoru trato de sonar lo mas honesta posible.

No me digas que ya le estas siendo infiel a Shinta – san – dice Misao acercándose a ella, atrapándola del brazo

Shinta – san? .. "si supieran que es al mismo que me refiero" piensa divertida.

pues a quien mas? – menciona Yahiko con cara de "que le pasa?"

Pero si yo y ese joven no tenemos nada – dice Kaoru mirándolos seria.

Oh! por dios, no seas mentirosa, que si ayer llegaste tardecito fue por estar con el, no nos digas que son suposiciones de nosotros – dice Misao caminando a su lado, mientras llegan a un pequeño restaurante.

Kaoru se disponía a responderles, cuando se chocaron de lleno contra el pelirrojo, que al verlos se quedo quieto ante el rostro de la mujer de ojos azules.

Kenshin – dice Kaoru en susurro imperceptible.

Señorita Kaoru! – mirando a los demás – Misao – san!, Yahiko – chan como están? – dice dándoles paso

Pues muy bien, aquí hablando con mi hermana sobre ustedes dos – Menciona Misao mirando la expresión en el rostro de los dos implicados.

No eso es mentira – El rostro de Kaoru se coloco de un carmín que igualaba el cabello del hombre frente a ella.

jejeje si como no, tan solo mírate estas como tomate – dice su hermano pequeño sin piedad ante la pena de la joven.

jejeje Shinta – san que le parece si nos acompaña a comer algo – decidida a comer si era posible ese día Misao interfirió.

será un placer – dice Kenshin siguiendo frente al trío de hermanos.

Kaoru se sentó al lado de la mesa, Kenshin frente a ella, y sin quitarle la mirada le hablo, mientras los otros dos se encontraban mirando la carta del menú.

Necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy delicado – dice Kaoru mirándolo sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

Cuando quieras – dice igualmente serio.

Que es lo que tanto cuchichean eh? – dice Misao divertida.

nada Misao, mejor pídeme algo mientras boy al baño, no demoraré – colocándose de pie mientras mira el rostro de Kenshin.

Kenshin ve levantarse a Kaoru, sin quitarle la mirada, observándola y recordando su rostro impávido anteriormente. Que era lo que ella le tenía que decir, si ya supuestamente las cosas entre ellos habían quedado olvidadas?.

Kaoru regreso ya cuando los platos se encontraban frente a los comensales, así que se sentó en el espacio que sus hermanos le habían dejado junto al pelirrojo, era obvio que sus hermanos pensaban que ellos dos sostenían una relación, y hacían todo lo posible para que el par estuviesen juntos.

Esta delicioso – dijo Kaoru al probar la comida – y a que se debe que nos estés invitando hoy Misao – chan? – pregunto curiosa, tratando de olvidar la presencia del joven a su lado.

es que queme algo en casa y pues... – Yahiko sonrió algo aturdido, al ver enzima de él la mirada inquisidora de su hermana Misao.

toco comer algo fuera, por que este niño es un desastre en la cocina – rió divertida Misao al ver el rostro colorado de su hermano menor.

pero eso creo que me lo pego Kaoru jajajaj – dice tomando su estomago seguido por misao y kenshin que no lo pudo evitar al ver el rostro de mal genio de la joven.

Tontos ¬¬ - dice colocando un golpe en cada una de las cabezas de los presentes. Incluyendo a Kenshin

deja de ser tan violenta, solo era un abroma hermana – dice Misao sobándose la cabeza.

Señorita Kaoru, creo que me tengo que ir, le parece bien si hablamos en un par de horas en mi casa? – Menciona Kenshin dejándole el número del apartamento anotado en un papel.

esta bien – dice sin mirarlo fijamente

Misao y Yahiko extrañados un poco lo ven retirarse.

Por que lo tratas así ¬¬ - dice Misao un poco de mal humor.

De que manera lo trato, es solo un conocido, así que no me molestes con el – dice Kaoru seria y enfadada.

Perdóname no volveré a decir nada – dice Misao, ante el semblante de su hermana

Kaoru no quería pensar en él, tan solo en prevenirlo, pero ya prono el sabría las cosas .ahora se debía encargar de su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Los veo en la noche, tengo que ir a trabajar – dice Kaoru dando un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hermanos - adiós.

Esta algo extraña no crees? – susurra Misao a Yahiko mientras observa la espalda de su hermana que se aleja de ellos

Yahiko no le coloco atención, estaba comiendo todo y no colocaba atención a nada

Aoshi ya había terminado de organizar sus cosas en el pequeño departamento, que se encontraba en frente del edificio de color azul que resaltaba en la calle. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado tan solo en esa mañana, la "bienvenida" de su nieva compañera, y noto que sus demás compañeros eran algo peculiares, empezando por el propio Saito, que era una chimenea andante y sarcástico a mas no poder.

El citófono sonó, y Aoshi un poco extrañado acudió al llamado incesante del aparato.

Señor Shinomori, conoce usted da la señorita Kamiya Kaoru? – escucho al encargado de la portería por el citófono.

Si, déjele pasar. – Tomando una de sus camisas y guardándola en el armario organizadamente dispuesto.

Portero: Como guste señor – cuelga

Y bien? ¬¬ - Dice Kaoru un poco alterada por ser retenida allí en su valioso tiempo.

Puede seguir – dice el portero mirando a la joven policía frente a el, con un semblante de, mal humor.

Huí dios mió solo a mi me pasa esto, no se que le pasara a Saito, esta loco - refunfuña Kaoru mientras llega a la puerta del departamento y se encuentra con esta semiabierta.

Kaoru observo la puerta y pensó que Aoshi le habría dejado abierto para evitar el sonoro golpeteo, así que decidió entrar, encontrándose con un departamento algo desordenado, claro, si asta ese momento tenia oportunidad de empezar a arreglar sus cosas era obvio. Esta siguió asta la cocina, pero no le encontró allí, así que decidió llamarle

Shinomori? – caminando lentamente mientras inspeccionaba el departamento.

Dígame- dice apareciendo este tras de ella

Por dios no me vuelva a asustar de esa manera - dice respirando sobresaltada.

Disculpe no fue mi intención – dice este mirándola divertido por su sobresalto.

Bien, este... aquí le manda Saito, es la información sobre la "misión" de mañana – dice Kaoru entregándole un sobre de Manila con unos documentos.

Aoshi los recibe de la mano de la joven mientras se pregunta que rayos era lo que tendrían que hacer.

Bueno como ya no tengo mas que hacer. Me retiro, así que pase una buena tarde – dice Kaoru desviando la mirada del alto hombre.

Pero acaso no trabajaremos en esto? – mirando la espalda de la joven que ya se disponía a marcharse.

Si desea lea, yo ya estoy al tanto, mañana nos encontraremos en el hotel que menciona el informe, así que no hay por que discutir esto – dice saliendo del apartamento.

Aoshi escuchar serrar la puerta estrepitosamente.

juum(suspiro de resignación) leeré esto y luego saldré a inspeccionar un poco el lugar – dice para si Aoshi mientras termina de organizar su habitación.

Kaoru salio del edificio, ya era casi la hora en que Kenshin le había dicho se encontraran, así que camino decidida asta el edificio dos cuadras mas arriba de su edificio.

"¿Sería correcto que le advierta?" – piensa Kaoru deteniéndose en frente de la entrada- no se por que motivo tengo que...

Te estabas demorando – dice Kenshin saliendo tras de ella. Kaoru jiro para encontrase con su mirada ámbar.

tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa... puedo entrar? Este no es el lugar apara hablar de lo que tengo que decirte- dice mirando a todos lados y luego regresando su mirada al pelirrojo frente a ella.

Claro, bien sabes el camino – dice Ken caminando tras ella.

Al encontrarse en el apartamento ella se empezó a sentir un poco nerviosa, y llego a la conclusión de que había sido un error hacer lo que estaba haciendo y que lo que quería decirle no era mas que una excusa para verlo, bien sabia que el nunca se dejaría atrapar y menos por un detective de pacotilla, como ella pensaba en ese momento de Aoshi.

Y bien, que tienes que decir? – dice él sacándola de sus pensamientos e invitándola a sentarse en el sillón cerca a ella junto a él.

El alcalde ha llamado a Shinomori Aoshi, un afamado detective de Kyoto, supongo que has escuchado de él? – pregunta sin mirarlo, fijando sus ojos en la decoración del lugar.

y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dice Kenshin tan calmo como siempre.

tan solo que ...- Kaoru se quedo callada por unos segundos pensando bien como decirle sin que el lo tomara ello como preocupación por su parte hacia él.

Kenshin no la dejo siquiera pensar en lo que tenia que decirle, ya que la callo con un beso fugas que le hizo estremecer, pero reacciono con rapidez separándose de él.

que haces? – dice levantándose del sillón y mirándole enojada, pero realmente molesta con ella misma al percatarse que aquel hombre cerca de ella la podía doblegar con su sola presencia, y cuando le sorprendía con sus fugases besos, simplemente se convertía en un pedazo de gelatina a disposición del afamado asesino frente a ella..

no creas que te dejare salir así no mas , no me importa nada de lo que me tengas que decir con respecto a ese tal Shinomori, solo me interesas tu – dice Kenshin acercándose a ella amenazante.

Yo.., no ,..Ya habíamos dejado esto claro – dice alterada mientras retrocedía un poco al ver el avance de este hacia ella

No seas tonta, tu te acercaste a mi, ya sabiendo el riesgo que ello conlleva, bien sabes que no me puedo contener cuando te veo – dice Kenshin atrapándola, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kaoru se quedo petrificada, su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente se sentía confundida por todo lo que empezaba a emerger de los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Kenshin no perdió tiempo y ágilmente exploro su cuello, besándola delicadamente en medio de agresiva pasión. Mientras sus manos se ocuparon rápidamente de su uniforme, ya recordaba como debía desnudarla, y no habría demoras por parte del estúpido uniforme que no le dejaba a su vista el exquisito cuerpo femenino.

Kaoru coloco sus manos en medio de sus cuerpos. Separándole de ella llevándose consigo su blusa.

No te niegues, bien se que lo deseas tanto como yo – susurra con sensualidad Kenshin acercándose a ella

no, tu y yo no... – trata de decir Kaoru entre apagada voz

Kaoru, no sé cómo fue que empezó esto, pero es que me has robado el corazón, yo... no puedo evitar desear, tenerte cerca, porque te amo.- susurro cerca de ella atrapándole de nuevo, pero ella mantenía el rostro bajo, de modo que él no podía apreciar lo alterada que se encontraba en ese momento y todo por él.

Kaoru al escuchar estas palabras levantó el rostro hacia el pelirrojo.

Yo...Kenshin no puedo! – dice ella mirándolo con ojos vidriosos

No me importa lo que pase, lo enfrentare, además tu no sabes pero yo...- él trato de decirle pero no pudo, no podía, era por su seguridad y por la de él mismo.

Perdóname Kenshin – dice bajando el rostro y separándose de él con delicadeza.

Kenshin alza el rostro de la chica con suavidad y la besa, saboreando su boca con cautela y dándose el tiempo que no se había tomado esa noche.

Kaoru no supo por que, pero su cuerpo reacciono a esto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo profundizando el beso aun mas, y sintió como la mano masculina empezó a ascender por sus muslos, empezándola a enloquecer.

Kaoru separa su rostro del de él observando sus ojos de un matiz misterioso alejándose de él

- solo quería advertirte de este sujeto, yo, tratare de ayudarte, no se por que hago esto, pero tu no me pareces una persona mala, la verdad sabia que esas personas que han muerto a tu mano eran sucias así que no me opongo a eso, pero, estas bajo el margen de la ley y eso es algo que me afecta, porque soy tu contrincante ante la ley y la sociedad- dice mientras se acomodaba la blusa y la falda que habían quedado un poco descuadradas.

Pero yo te quiero kaoru, que importa si se dan cuenta, yo te llevaría de aquí- dice Kenshin tomándole una mano.

No Kenshin, si has notado tengo una familia por la cual responder, así que no me digas eso. – dice girando la chapa de la puerta- Battousai, la próxima vez que nos veamos, no será como amigos, y mucho menos como amantes… será como enemigos, y te pido no te cruces por que me veré obligada a lastimarte. – Kaoru le observo y vio que sus palabras le herían y le perturbaban, por ello abrió rápidamente la puerta y salio de allí sin mirar atrás..

Ya lo estas asiendo kaoru – dice mientras esta cierra la puerta con estas ultimas palabras en su cabeza.

* * *

Especial agradecimiento a **nuriko-tsunade**: te pido disculpas por no a verte agradecido en los capítulos anteriores, mil gracias por tus comentarios.

**Akina Kamiya Himura: **mil gracias por tu reviews, me hace feliz que te guste, ello me anima a continuar escribiendo y publicando los capítulos. **Nota**: seguiré tu fic, me pareció, interesante, ya quiero saber que ocurre en la reunión de Enishi y los demás^-^.

**Setsuna17: **espero este capítulo te haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Ya era más o menos las 5:30 PM, y Kaoru aun no se adaptaba a la idea de hacerse pasar con su nuevo compañero, por una pareja de casados,

Por que se le ocurre a ese Lobo hacerme esto, es que no le párese suficiente con que me haya separado de mi amiga, grr – decía así misma, mientras trataba de ordenar algunos documentos que tenia que entregarle a Shinomori,

Entretanto este la miraba desde lejos, algo divertido por el rostro de enojo que esta colocaba, claro que también estaba ocupado realizando algunas cosas, para que todo saliera perfecto y nadie, sospechara que no eran marido y mujer.

Que haces Shinomori? – le cuestiono Saito al salir tras él y encontrarlo con la mirada perdida hacia la linda oficial.

Superior!, estoy viendo de nuevo la información de nuestro trabajo del día de hoy. Dice regresando la vista hacia los documentos.

Espero que le tengas paciencia, ella es una excelente policía, es solo que tiene un mal carácter, en especial cuando tiene un nuevo compañero, - dice Saito riendo un poco al notar el rostro de Aoshi que se vio descubierto en su inspección a su compañera. No podía negar que desde un principio le atrajo su forma de ser, le brindaba cierta sensualidad, a la que él no se resistiría por mucho tiempo, pero era evidente que su trato con ella, no dejaría de ser profesional, aunque esa noche tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

Si, eso lo eh podido notar – dice colocándose de pie, mientras entrega a Saito los documentos que leía.

Bueno como ya sabes, tendrán que ir a esa Fiesta, de ricos, allí , debe estar nuestro hombre, lo ultimo que se supo de él es que había quedado desempleado he, bueno en fin, parece que ahora esta trabajando para otro sujeto, no se sabe quien es, por eso necesito que me informen, si es alguien sospechoso, si ven la oportunidad de atrapar a Battousai , no lo duden y tráiganmelo, seria un dolor de cabeza menos para esta estación de policía – dice Saito mientras sale hacia el pasillo dejando a Aoshi solo con la información.

Así que esta noche acompañaras a tu nuevo jefe a ese cóctel…- dice el joven detective de ojos verdes al pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él,

- Así, es. – dice Kenshin sereno y frío mientras terminaba de beber su tasa de café humeante.

Bueno, lo mejor será que ocultes tu cabellera, si no conozco mal al Lobo, enviará a unos cuantos de sus cachorros, el sabe muy bien que a esos eventos, en especial, a aquellos que los hombres adinerados hacen, llegan bastantes sospechosos, así que si te ve, sabrá quien eres, y aparte de eso, sabrá quien es tu nuevo jefe, eso no conviene que lo sepan aun, ellos podrían ser un estorbo para nuestros planes – dice el Shogo al pelirrojo.

No se preocupe, pasare inadvertido.-dice colocando la taza encima de la mesa, mientras dedica una mirada al joven alto.

Eso espero, yo de todos modos también estaré entre los invitados, sabes que trabajo en cubierto en esta operación así que, no será extraño que este por ahí – sonríe divertido Shogo

En tiendo. – susurra ken

Je, eres de pocas palabras jejej, pero bueno, mejor así, no soporto a aquellos que hablan asta por las orejas – dice riendo y colocándose de pie- nos vemos esta noche Battousai, asta pronto – dice ya retirándose.

Kenshin se quedo allí un rato, mas, estaba un poco lejos de su casa, pero aun así, no le importo y decidió tomar camino e irse a pie. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar y arreglarse bien, para que no le reconocieran.

será que El lobo de Mibu mandara a sus cachorros? – comenta para si el pelirrojo empezando a pensar en la pareja femenina (kaoru y Tokio).

Kaoru llego a su casa, muy afanada, encontrándose a penas con su hermano dormido en el sofá y a Misao, preparando la cena.

Hola hermana como estas? – dice una animosa Misao al verla pasar rápidamente hacia su habitación

– Estoy preparando unos deliciosos tallarines, a ver que te parecen! - dice acercándose con un poco en un plato hacia la habitación,

Kaoru apenas y le había colocado atención, ya que se encontraba buscando entre su ropero un traje para el dichoso cóctel de esa noche y del día de campo para el día siguiente.

Vas a salir? – le cuestiona la morena de ojos verdes al verla sacar uno de sus vestidos elegantes.

Si, creo que no regresare esta mañana en la noche, es algo del trabajo, así que discúlpame – dice pasando junto a ella, hacia el baño.

Misao se queda esperándola en la habitación mientras esta termina de ducharse.

Y que es eso que tienes que hacer?- pregunta Misao desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Es un asunto de trabajo Misa, así que no preguntes mas - dice mientras termina de lavar sus dientes, para enseguida salir hacia su habitación y empezar a vestirse.

Te puedo ayudar? – acercándose tras ella.

está bien – entregándole el sepillo del cabello.

Misao ayudo a su hermana con lo del maquillaje ya que esta tenía mayor habilidad con la combinación de colores y esas cosas.

Woo, quedaste preciosa. Segura que es algo de trabajo? – dice sonriéndole picara – no será mas bien que Shinta – San te invito a salir y no nos quieres decir nada?

Kaoru se detuvo en su arreglo y las imágenes del pelirrojo llegaron a su cabeza, y ahora que lo vería de nuevo, seria aun peor, no sabría como actuar, y si Shinomori se daba cuenta de que ella ya conocía a Battousai? Y si Battousai la buscara cuando se encontrara allí con su nueva "pareja"?, no!... eran muchas cuestiones que le colocaban cada vez mas nerviosa,

Oe, Kaoru, donde andas? – dice Misao pasando su mano por frente de su rostro.

Eh? , perdona, y no, no es lo que me dijiste, es algo de trabajo - dice tomando su bolso y saliendo al escuchar el sonido del citófono.

oe, y no vas a probar? T.T – dice Misao enseñándole el plato de los tallarines.

Disculpa no tengo tiempo, nos veremos mañana – dice dándole un beso y saliendo.

Yahiko se levanto por el alboroto y restregándose los ojos se acerco a Misao que se encontraba en la puerta aun.

Que pasa?- pregunta medio dormido con la manta sobre la cabeza

Nada, mejor vente a cenar, prepare tallarines - dice cerrando la puerta.

Kaoru llego al primer piso, salio del ascensor y se coloco en camino hacia la salida. Y vio allí un auto estacionado, y junto a el al alto oficial.

"Bueno, esperemos que las cosas salgan bien, animo Kaoru, no pasara nada malo, es solo una misión como cualquier otra" – piensa respirando hondo, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras del edificio, hacia la acera.

Aoshi no la reconoció, solo cuando ella le dirigió la palabra fue cuando noto, lo fácil que era el cambio en una mujer, cuando se arreglaba. Esta llevaba un traje de color negro de tela bastante ligera, que se acomodaba bien a sus formas, asiendo que la mirada de Aoshi se fuera un poco hacia sus curvas femeninas "en realidad preciosa, si no se tátara de su compañera de trabajo, pondría todo el empeño en conquistarla"-pensaba Aoshi mientras miraba a Kaoru descender los escalones y aproximarse a él.

Buenas noches – saluda secamente la ojiazul mientras empieza a subir al auto, tan seria como siempre, bueno, como lo era con él.

Buenas noches – dice el caballerosamente cerrando la puerta y dando la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor.

Aoshi empezó a conducir, y mientras lo hacia decidió compartir ciertas dudas, que tenia con respecto a lo que vendría en unos minutos.

Kamiya – san, si vamos a aparentar que somos esposos, deberíamos conocernos un poco mas, platíqueme un poco de usted – dice sin quitar la mirada del volante.

Bueno,… - dice un poco sorprendida por la sugerencia – pues si es así deberíamos empezar por hablarnos de tu, no te parece? – Dice cambiando un poco su actitud hacia él.- dime Kaoru

Me párese bien Kaoru – dice un poco sorprendido.

mmm como que se te ocurre que deberías saber de mi? – dice mirándole directamente.

Aoshi detuvo el auto, ya que el semáforo se lo sugería así, .aprovechó entonces para ver a kaoru al rostro y verla más de cerca.

Bu... bueno, ejem, no se, cuéntame que te gusta, por ejemplo – dice admirando su rostro, que se encontraba ligeramente sonrosado por el rubor, sus labios en un tono rosa al igual que el maquillaje de sus ojos, que hacían resaltar el azul de sus ojos.

Mmm bueno la verdad, a mi me gustan muchas cosas, a ver, caminar en las tardes, claro si no tengo trabajo – dice esto en forma irónica, bueno que mas…, me encanta la comida que prepara mi hermana, es deliciosa! – dice empezando a soltarse un poco mas

Aoshi coloco de nuevo atención al volante, pero no sin descuidar la información que su compañera le estaba brindando de ella, ahora que la notaba un poco mas relajada y de buen humor le paresia encantadora.

Y, tu, que me dices? – dice finalmente después de comentarle buena parte de su manera de ser, regresando la pregunta que él había hecho.

Bien. A mi me gusta el deporte, en especial las artes marciales, trato de practicar de todo un poco- responde algo nervioso, nunca planeo como contar de si mismo a una dama, en especial una que le atrajera tanto, como la que se encontraba ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la vez que le cuestionaba sobre él.

Veo - dice mirando por la ventana, ya habían llegado – creo que tocara inventar un poco, así que, esperemos que todo nos salga bien- Le sonríe Kaoru esperando que este le abriera la puerta, como era de esperar de un esposo servicial y enamorado de su esposa.

Descendieron del auto. Aoshi fue el primero, para abrir la puerta a su "esposa", así que ofreciéndole su mano le saco del auto, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y ofreciéndole luego su brazo, para que caminara junto a él.

Bueno aquí empieza el teatro – dice Kaoru suspirando, mientras arreglaba su vestido y acomodaba las avillas que sostenían su cabellera negra.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del salón, que en realidad era como un enorme teatro, se empezaron a topar con gente muy importante. Bien habían dispuesto aquel espacio del mas lujoso hotel de Tokio para tal evento.

-Buenas noches señor…-saludo el alcalde encargado de dar la bienvenida a los ilustres invitados.

Aoshi, Aoshi Fujiko dice extendiendo la mano al señor alcalde, y mi esposa, Kaoru - dice mientras esta hace una leve venia al hombre mayor.

Que extraño, no les conozco, ustedes son de otra ciudad o por el estilo? – dice mientras sonríe a la pareja.

"Este hombre tiene en verdad una memoria de pollo, no se acuerda de mi?"" – piensa Kaoru mientras ve a su alrededor sin quitar la atención de la charla.

OH, por supuesto, somos de Kobe, y bueno estamos aquí por algunos asuntos.- dice Aoshi sonriendo gentilmente. " este hombre si que es un caso, o es que se esta asiendo el tonto, no se acuerda que el mismo me solicitó para ayuar en el caso de Battousai? – piensa mientras pide permiso – Discúlpenos señor alcalde, vamos a dar una vuelta – dice tomando la cintura de Kaoru y Jalándola con él hacia otro lado.

Kaoru al sentir ese toque, algo posesivo se estremeció un poco, y su cuerpo dio a notar esto, asiendo que su piel se colocara algo erizada.

Sucede algo querida? – dice mientras la observaron cierta sonrisa sarcástica que a ella le molesto en demasía.

NO… amor… no sucede nada – dice enfatizando en el "amor" sonriéndole.

Las palabras que le estaba dedicando a ese hombre, le parecían tan extrañas, en verdad nunca las había dicho, y el no era la persona a la que se las dedicaría, pero bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada, es mas, tenia un extraño presentimiento, de que las cosas no saldrían muy bien que digamos, en especial si Kenshin se aparecía y armaba algún escándalo.

No has visto algo sospechoso? - dice Shinomori mientras la abraza susurrándole esto al oído.

Ni una sombra – susurro la joven sonriendo con picardía. A lo lejos, paresia un par de enamorado confesándose y/o planeando lo que harían en la noche.

Kaoru se estremeció un poco podría a ver jurado que se trataba de Kenshin, aquel cabello rojo que veía adelantarse un poco hacia ellos, pero a medida que se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que no era el hombre que le preocupaba precisamente, y eso le alivio. Pero su temblor no paso desapercibido para su acompañante

Te sucede algo? – pregunto él con algo de preocupación.

.- No nada, es solo que esta haciendo algo de frío y no traje un abrigo… que tonta – dijo esto ultimo mas para si, que para el oído masculino.

si es así te doy mi saco – dice mientras se despoja de este.

Kaoru se dejo colocar el saco sobre sus hombros, mientras sentía la caricia de las manos enormes de su compañero.

Gracias, Aoshi – dice algo tímida, cosa que a él le dejo algo extrañado. Pero que le había gustado bastante, se notaba que era una chica bastante polifacética, podía cambiar tan rápido de humor, como su rostro de colores

Kenshin había llegado asiendo la escolta de Kanryu, su apariencia, no era nada llamativa, era tan normal como cualquier otra, estaba usando una peluca de color castaño, un traje muy formal y con unos lentes oscuros para que sus ojos ámbar no fueran descubiertos o admirados .

En la entrada del lugar Takeda lo llamo a su lado, este se extraño un poco ya que era muy poco común esto, es mas, no sabia por que se estaba comportando así, el era solo un asesino, no un guardaespaldas, eso de perrito faldero no le gustaba para nada, y menos con ese hombre que era realmente desagradable, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que Shogo, lo había dispuesto así, no había remedio.

He y tú, Battousai – le llama Takeda .

Si quiere que la gente se entere, grítelo a los cuatro vientos, dice enojado por el descuido del torpe sujeto,

je, pero si no hay nadie por ahí como para que te coloques así – dice mientras lo atrapa en un "abrazo"- Mira muchacho, yo solo quiero que tengas bien abiertos tus ojos, se que no estaré muy bien en medio de todas estas ratas, pero, para eso te tengo a ti, así que mantente bien alerta a todo, tu entraras con migo – dice mientras empieza a caminar frente a Kenshin.

Esta bien – empezando a caminar tras este.

Al entrar al lugar las personas empezaron a acercarse al hombre de barba, empezándole a saludarle muy amable mente, era obvio que en este momento el era uno de los hombres de negocios mas importante en el momento ya que poseía una de las empresas exportadoras mas grandes del país, además de todo el dinero que este poseía.

Kenshin un poco cansado de tanta palabrería y saludo por parte de los demás a Takeda, se dedico a inspeccionar el lugar, sabiendo que tal ves abría mas de una persona, que se encontraba tras la cabeza de su "protegido" y la de él.

Kaoru no había notado nada extraño, paresia no haber señas de Battousai, eso le aliviaba en parte, pero ahora había otra cosa que le colocaba nerviosa.

En la pista de baile del lugar las personas se encontraban ocupándola a lo largo y a lo ancho, y una de esas parejas era Kaoru y Aoshi, quien había sacado a la joven oficial, a la pista, con la excusa de que si eran esposos tenían que hacer mas creíble esto, y que mejor que bailar juntos, y aun mas si era una de esas baladas que solo las parejas verdaderas bailarían juntos.

Aoshi bailaba excelente, eso lo pudo notar ella desde el principio, desde cuando deslizo su mano por su cintura y la otra la bajo asta tomar su mano y elevarla ala altura de su pecho.

Aoshi estaba alerta a todo, pero no podía negar que era un verdadero placer estar en esa situación, la chica era hermosa, en verdad hermosa, y no bailaba nada mal, aun que en un principio no faltaron los tropiezos o mejor decir, pisotones, pero se superaron tan pronto el le hizo el comentario de que no podía creer que no supiera bailar si quiera un baile tan fácil., cosa que surtió efecto en seguida.

Kaoru por su lado, no se encontraba muy cómoda que digamos, ya que desde que Kenshin la hiciera suya, se sentía muy inquieta cuando un hombre siquiera la rozaba, y ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, con su nuevo compañero, no sabia como actuar, claro ella no negaba que el hombre que la estaba abrigando con su cuerpo era espectacular, una obra de arte masculina, pero sus sentimientos y las sensaciones que el rose de sus cuerpos le causaba era algo insoportable para ella, pero hacia lo posible para que este no lo notara.

Takeda se encontraba ahora sentado en una de las mesas, en la cual se hallaba el alcalde y otros empresarios de la ciudad quienes buscaban un financiamiento en sus proyectos, y como Takeda era una de esas personas que le gustaba estar en todas partes, en cualquier campo económico e industrial, no seria extraño que accediera a apadrinar uno de aquellos proyectos.

Kenshin por su lado se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, con todos los sentidos alerta, a lo lejos vio lo que nunca espero, Kaoru, su Kaoru, con otro hombre, y paresia muy cómoda con él. Esto lo molesto, le saco algo de quicio, por no decir que le entraron ganas de matar a alguien. Tratando de no dejar de lado su objetivo, que era proteger a Takeda, se deslizó asta la sala de baile donde se encontraban las parejas. Kenshin se quedo mirando hacia los dos individuos, ya que no podía evitar ver lo tan hermosa que se encontraba la oficial, y le enojaba que no era para él que se había arreglado, si no para ese sujeto, que se atrevía a acariciar con sus manos la cintura que el había saboreado con su boca y sus manos, y de tomarle la mano que el había aprisionado cuando la había hecho suya..

Kenshin recordó entonces lo que ella le había dicho, lo del nuevo detective, y respiro un poco aliviado, ya que dedujo que ese hombre debía ser su nuevo compañero y todo eso se trataba solamente de trabajo, nada mas allá de lo que puede pasar en una noche de trabajo.

Kaoru entretanto se alejo un poco de Aoshi ya que necesitaba ir al baño, bueno esta fue su excusa para poder alejarse de él por fin. Aoshi la dejo zafarse de su agarre delicadamente aprovechando y acariciando alrededor de su cintura y luego separarse por completo de ella, mientras en pocos segundos se separaba de su pareja.

Kenshin se acerco a Aoshi y le hablo muy directamente después de que viera partir a Kaoru.

Es muy hermosa la señorita, quien es? – dice haciéndose pasar por uno de los invitados refinados del lugar.

Es mi esposa – dice girando a ver al hombre que retiro sus lentes, aprovechando que la tenue luz ocultaría un poco el color de sus ojos.

Pues déjeme felicitarlo, tiene usted una esposa muy hermosa – dice tratando de disimular el enojo que esas palabras le habían provocado- " como es posible que me diga que es su esposa?" - piensa mientras sonríe hipócritamente al alto chico.

y usted quién es?. Disculpe la pregunta – cuestiona Aoshi extendiendo una copa al recién llegado.

Bueno mi nombre es.. Shinta Himura – dice rápidamente.

Mucho Gusto señor Himura, y usted es uno de esas personas importantes que nunca sale a la luz publica por ser perseguido por los medios? – se burlo Aoshi al no reconocer al sujeto de ninguna parte.

Bueno digamos que muy pocas personas saben verdaderamente quien soy y en que me ocupo – dice mirando a la joven que se aproximaba a ellos.

Aoshi, creo que será bueno salir – dice Kaoru sin darle mucha importancia al hombre de cabellos "castaños" junto a su compañero.

Querida no te afanes enseguida vamos – dice tomándole la mano y besándosela.

"" y… a este que le pasa? "" – piensa confundida por la manera de actuar de Aoshi.

Ejem, siento... interrumpir – miro kenshin a los dos con ira disimulada.

Kaoru dirigió la mirada al hombre, algo en el se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que era, podía jurar que no lo había visto nunca en su vida, pero por otro lado su voz…

Amor, mira te presento a Shinta – san – dice asiendo una ademán hacia el hombre.

Kaoru se quedó un poco paralizada, era coincidencia, o ese no era el dichoso nombre que Kenshin usaba para pasar como un ciudadano común.

Shinta – san? – susurra Kaoru para si tratando de ver a través de la escasa luz a los ojos masculinos, descubriendo el color que le delataba.

Un gusto conocerle señora – dice Kenshin estrechando su mano con la de ella, para luego elevarla y besarla al igual que Aoshi lo había hecho segundos antes – es usted muy hermosa – dice mirando luego a los ojos de Kaoru para pasar a los de aoshi que paresia fruncir el entrecejo por lo hecho por parte del desconocido.

Lo mismo señor Himura – dice mirándole por completo, mirando como era que el traje le quedaba de maravilla y ese cabello ajeno le hacia ver tan guapo, como si fuera otro hombre con la esencia del Battousai.

Querida vamos – dice Shinomori jalándole – que tenga un buen resto de noche señor Himura – dice empezando a caminar con una Kaoru que no salía de sus sorpresa

Kenshin… - dice para si en voz baja. Se encontraba muy sorprendida, y el miedo le empezó a subir por todo el cuerpo,

- Aoshi mejor marchémonos, mira ya casi es media noche y ni rastro de Battousai – sugiere Kaoru tratando de alejarse rápidamente de allí.

Pero no ves que podría aparecer, y si nos vamos, no sabremos nada de nada - dice serio y mirándola en forma de reclamo.

es que, yo...tengo otras cosas que hacer, Shinomori.

Bueno, como es eso, acaso tu dejas tus misiones a medias? – dice tomándola de la mano con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él.

Kenshin miraba desde la cercanía sin ser detectado, había notado que ella se había dado cuenta de su identidad y no había podido decir una palabra cuando esta le hablo.

La esta lastimando ese maldito? – dice para si Kenshin al ver la acción de Aoshi.

Como te atreves, simplemente es que tengo una familia, no puedo estar toda la noche esperando algo que no va a suceder – dice soltándose de su agarre.

Una hora mas, y si no aparece nos retiramos – dice derrotado por la mirada decidida de su acompañante.

Está bien, entonces, será mejor que nos separemos, así podremos abarcar mas espacio, bien grande si que esta el lugar y asta podría pasar desapercibido – dice Kaoru empezando a caminar mientras le decía esto a su compañero.

Aoshi la vio avanzar asta la entrada del lugar, y sonrió, esa mujer en verdad que era extraña, y cambiante, y eso le gustaba, después de todo trabajar en compañía no le estaba resultado tan mal.

Kaoru camino un poco vacilante hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los políticos y demás, con temor de encontrarse con Battousai. Camino unos pasos decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera, pero una mano le detuvo en su avance.

Si ven que entras sola, empezaran a pensar cosas que no son…, querida - Dice Aoshi sonriéndole y luego tomando su mano asta llevarla para que tomara su brazo y entraran juntos de nuevo.

Kenshin entretanto se había encontrado con Shogo quien se estaba encargando de la seguridad del alcalde, era parte de su camuflaje, como decía él, bien hubiese podido pasar como un inversionista, pero a él no le iba mucho el estar hablando finamente.

Bueno, la verdad no se que decirte – dice Amakuza sorprendido mirando la apariencia de Kenshin- quedaste como otra persona. – dice mientras ve que Kenshin desvía la mirada hacia un rincón del lugar.

Linda pareja, se nota que están enamorados, mira el rostro de la chica, woo si que es hermosa – añade Shogo mientras nota la mirada de Kenshin brillar mas.

Cállate – dice dejando el vaso en la mesa y colocándose de pie apartándose de su "jefe".

Kaoru nota la mirada de las personas sobre ellos, si bien eran los más jóvenes en el lugar y a los ojos de todos, la pareja más adorable del recinto.

-Querida que linda eres – dice una mujer mayor acercándose a la pareja - y si tienes un esposo así, me imagino jojojo – dice la mujer acercándose a la pareja

Kaoru estaba algo confundida, de donde había salido esa mujer?, se cuestionaban los dos confundidos.

Me imagino que es usted la señora del alcalde, verdad? ,dice Aoshi mientras ve acercarse al hombre mayor.

jejeje claro, que chico mas observador - dice sonriéndole la primera dama de la ciudad.

Un gusto conocerla señora - dice Kaoru mientras hace una pequeña venia a la mujer cayendo en cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Oh cariño deja a la parejita en paz, mira que están recién casados, y no les gustara que los estés molestando – dice mientras sonríe a Aoshi. El hombre mayor.

" Nani? OO" – quedo Kaoru en estado de shock

ejem, jejej si es verdad, no se molesten, solamente estamos aquí por diversión, - dice Shinomori tratando de calmar a una Kaoru sonrojada y nerviosa.

Oh perdónenme, yo tan entrometida, jejej supongo que tienes razón querido, una pareja tan joven y linda, y además recién casada no les gustaría que les molestase. – dijo sonriente la dama regordeta.

No se preocupe señora- dice acercando a Kaoru mas a él

Eh.. si no se preocupe señora, no nos molestan - dice tratando de decir algo, ya que Aoshi con un leve codazo le había dado la señal.

jejeje, bueno si desean siéntense en nuestra mesa, y de paso conocen a una de las personas mas importantes de la ciudad – dice el alcalde haciendo un ademán para que les acompañara.

Claro, estaremos encantados. Verdad amor – dice dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Kaoru.

OO, eh… si, si cariño – reacciona al ver el rostro de Aoshi cerca del de ella.

Entretanto un Kenshin que lanzaba rayos y centellas por los ojos se ocultaba entre los asistentes, sin perder de vista a la pareja.

-Maldito, quien se cree para besarla, ella es solo mía, ..grr me las pagaras ùú - decía Kenshin para si al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

Kaoru se separo de Aoshi por unos momentos, mientras este se encontraba sumergido en diálogos en los cuales las mujeres no tienen nada que hacer, así que decidió ir a ver si había algo sospechosos, a parte del Battousai que andaría rondando por ahí, decidió entonces mejor dirigirse de nuevo al tocador de damas, ya que se encontraba un poco desarreglada con tanto viento que había estado haciendo cuando se encontraron a fuera discutiendo.

Te ves mas que hermosa – dice el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta del tocador de damas, cuando Kaoru entro a arreglar su maquillaje.

Kenshin? – Dice un poco aterrada.

Kaoru le miro con determinación, ella ya le había aclarado las cosas a él y por más que lo deseara en cierta manera, no se podía permitir caer en sus brazos como antes.

Pensé que esa vara andante no te dejaría por un solo instante – murmuro Kenshin acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

…..OO

Kenshin la acorralo contra el mesón del tocador y allí acarició su rostro, delineando sus labios con los dedos.

Por que dejaste que ese idiota te besara?, tu sabes que no puedes ser de otro hombre que no sea yo – dice con voz sensual y a la vez posesiva.

Deja de decir tonterías, yo no te pertenezco – dice saliendo de su prisión corporal.

Kenshin la toma de la mano rápidamente y la apega a su cuerpo, mientras cruza sus brazos por enfrente de ella, atándola a el como si fuese con cadenas.

Kaoru se quedo allí, respirando agitada, el si que savia hacerla estremecer, subir de temperatura y hacer de su cabeza un enredo de emociones.

Suéltame, tengo que ir con mi "esposo", - dice Kaoru calmadamente.

tu "esposo"?. – dice divertido – bueno - la jira para tenerla frente a frente – si fuera en realidad tu esposo, seria un idiota por dejarte sola, el no sabe que hay siempre alguien al asecho, y mas si se trata de la mujer que enloquece a un asesino como yo – dice acercándose a ella, asiendo que su aliento rose sus labios.

Estamos aquí por ti, así que no seria muy conveniente si grito, y vienen personas, estarías atrapado, y yo, no tendría nada que decir, ya que te verían - dice mientras con una mano despoja a Kenshin de la peluca castaña, dejando que su cabello rojo caiga sobre su rostro.

Bueno, puede que suceda eso, pero, yo no te daré tiempo - dice tomándola con fuerza elevándola y colocándola sobre el mesón del tocador, mientras aprisiona sus labios contra los de ella, lamiendo cada espacio de su boca.

Kaoru no es reticente a su acción, es mas se deja llevar por el beso apasionado que este le otorgaba, lo necesitaba, y ahora lo comprobaba, el era su perdición, el primer hombre en hacerla mujer y el que se había ganado su corazón, no lo podía evitar.

No Kenshin, suéltame – dice esto entre besos, en forma de suplica. Pero estas palabras no eran mas que detonantes de pasión para el asesino, le hacia desearla mas.

no lo are, te deseo, te necesito - dice mientras desliza una de sus manos por los muslos desnudos bajo la tela del negro vestido, para luego deslizar su boca por la garganta de la chica que no evitaba gemir ligeramente.

Pero de pronto todo fue ensordecedores gritos acompañados por un tiroteo, esto hizo que Kaoru, despertara de ese "sueño" y saliera con Kenshin del lugar, las luces parpadeaban levemente, mientras todas las personas trataban de salir del lugar.

Aoshi quien había presenciado las cosas, se encontraba escudado tras una de las mesas, mientras los sujetos atacantes salían a disparar a cualquiera que osara atravesarse a moverse de donde se encontraran.

Kaoru se apoyó contra uno de los muros del lugar, mientras acomodaba su falda y sacaba un revolver que oculto llevaba en el liguero.

Rayos tu si que me dejas siempre anonadado – dice Kenshin sonriéndole, - ven mejor vamos a ver que paso, dice terminándose de colocar la peluca para que no le reconocieran

Yo buscare a mi compañero - Dice sin mas y sale del lugar mientras le disparan sin lograr atinar frente a los ágiles movimientos de la chica.

El alcalde estaba con Aoshi quién se encontraba protegiéndolo.

Kaoru derribo a un par de los bandidos y vio un cadáver en el suelo. Corrió cuando sintió una nueva lluvia de balas venir sobre si, y alcanzó otro revolver y disparo, mientras se escudaba tras una de las mesas.

Aoshi la había visto, se encontraba preocupado por que no sabia donde se encontraba y ahora que la veía sentía un gran alivio.

Kenshin entretanto buscaba desesperado a Takeda, pero no lo encontraba.

Shogo se encontró con el tras uno de los muros.

Creo que tu hombre esta allá - dice apuntando hacia donde esta Kaoru.

Esta sostenía el cuerpo en sus manos tratando de salvar al hombre que a pesar de tres impactos de bala se encontraba aun con vida.

Uno de los hombres desconocidos sorprendió a Kaoru por detrás y le disparo, pero justo en ese momento Aoshi desvió el revolver, pero la bala ya había sido disparada y resulto encajada en el pecho de Kaoru.

7777777777

Bueno asta aquí esto, bien larguito si que salio, espero, igualmente agradecerles por sus reviews que no puedo contestar en este momento pero en verdad les doy mil gracias, y por fi, no olviden comentarme que les pareció o si tengo algún error…creo que por ahí varios ^^u, igual eso me anima a realizar mejor el escrito…espero, jejej un beso a todas y asta la próxima…. Ah! Apropósito, aquí les dejo un pequeño entre mes jejeje, no mas bien un postre, de un nuevo fic que ando escribiendo y planeando, espero les guste e igual opinen sobre el ^^

**ZAFIRO SALVAJE**

1851 DAKOTA (.)

Los caballos se encontraban junto con sus jinetes al rededor de un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos castaños y alto porte que ahora se veía un poco apagado por las magulladuras púrpuras en su rostro, los labios rotos y su cuello peligrando de una cuerda, literalmente.

Jajajaj Himura o mas bien debería decirte halcón plateado? Creíste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta? - grito uno de los jinetes que se encontraba rodeándole apuntando hacia el con un rifle – eres un bastardo hijo de Indio – carcajeo sonoramente el hombre acompañado por sus compañeros – no necesitamos porquerías como tu en este pueblo, por mas blanco que pienses parecer o que parezcas, - dice levantando el caído rostro del hombre moreno con la punta del cañón de su rifle.

Se encontraba agotado después de ser arrastrado por un par de kilómetros atado a uno de lo caballos que se encontraban a su rededor y aun así solo por su mente estaba la preocupación por su esposa e hijo. Habían llegado a estados unidos, hace menos de un mes, y se habían acomodado en una humilde casa que quedaba ya casi saliendo del pueblo. Seijuro había encontrado trabajo como ayudante en el banco ya que había aprendido algo de números cuando estuvo en el país Natal de su mujer. Allí en Alemania había nacido su primogénito al cual había bautizado Kenshin y apenas en ese momento contaría con la edad suficiente para darse cuenta que su padre ya no regresaría mas al lado de su madre ni de él.

Nadie se atrevía a interceder por el pobre hombre que a pesar de su contextura fuerte y resistencia digna de un Sioux (Lakota), a los cuales pertenecían sus antepasados , su padre pertenecía a esta tribu solo que en algún lugar de las extensas praderas una dama inglesa le había cautivado haciendo que abandonara su tipi por ir con ella, así que se había marchado para Inglaterra y allí había establecido su familia, llevándolo a estados unidos de ves encunado para que conociera a su clan y tribu. Él luego había crecido viajado un poco y se enamoro de una chica alemana de cabellos de fuego y ojos tan hermosos que no había visto poseer a nadie en su vida. Le había conocido en situaciones peligrosas, cosa que hizo afianzaran ese amor que creció entre ellos asta dar frutos, en un pelirrojo niño, la viva imagen de la madre pero hecho barón.

Era obvio que su hijo ya no paresia ni tenia ningún rasgo Sioux así que tenia la esperanza de poder brindarle una vida normal en el país donde empezaba a emerger la riqueza, por los hallazgos de plata, y oro, así que por ello habían viajado a Dakota para vivir allí. Pero no pasaron más de tres días cuando empezaron los murmullos tras su espalda, criticando su contextura morena y atlética, y relacionándolo directamente con los que las damas llamaban, bárbaros y a los cuales los hombres quisieran patear cuando vieran.

No había contado con la suerte que esperaba y ahora se encontraba allí, sufriendo las penurias por defender lo que era y lo que corría en su sangre.

El hombre quien portaba el rifle se alejo lo suficiente como para dejar que su arma alcanzara el blanco, los pies del animal que evitaba que el cuello de Seijuro se viera marcado por la soga que se cernía al rededor de su garganta.

Que tus tontos dioses te reciban … indio – disparo al suelo , lo suficiente para que el caballo se asustara y arrancara en galope llevándose consigo a el hombre asta cuando la soga le reclamo, dejándolo suspendido sobre la nada y asfixiando su vida de apoco.

1859

Habían pasado 8 años en los cuales Kenshin creció con el resentimiento y el dolor de no poder encontrar al asesino de su padre… a los asesinos. Había vivido asta hora con la familia de su padre en la tribu quien le había recibido, pues la familia para ellos era muy importante sin importar que sus cabellos fueran de un color tan extraño, así que su familia le llamaba halcón rojo, en honor a su padre. Su madre estaba mas que contenta de llevar una vida tranquila a pesar de los altercados que sucedía de ves en cuando entre las tribus, o el hombre blanco osaba pasar mas allá de los territorios que habían permitido. Las principales tribus de las praderas del Norte -Lakota (sioux), Cheyenne y Arapaho- firmaron acuerdos con el gobierno federal para delimitar sus territorios y permitir el paso por ellos a cambio de pago a las tribus. Esto dio paso a que Comenzaran a llegar a la región las primeras caravanas de mineros, camino del territorio de Óregon y las minas de oro de Montana, que atravesaban el territorio lakota por la ruta que recibía el nombre de "El Sendero De Bozeman" considerablemente más corta que las habitualmente utilizadas. El tráfico se vio incrementado enormemente una vez concluida la Guerra De Secesión territorios que correspondían a los Sioux o demás habitantes nativos de las praderas.

Y bueno una de aquellas caravanas que se dirigían hacia Óregon o Montana fue mas allá de lo que podría ir, siendo que no era su culpa, se habían extraviado a pesar de tener un guía, y no se enteraron de ello asta cuando una pequeña tropa de lakota les alcanzó.

Como kenshin y su madre, fuera de unos pocos lideres de la tribu, hablaban ingles perfectamente, mandaron de emisario al pelirrojo, que al ser visto por los ocupantes de las carrozas se asustaron. Era algo así como la mezcla entre un guerrero Sioux y un demonio, sus cabellos y sus ojos se apreciaban aun más con claridad cuando el sol chocaba de lleno contra su rostro y cuerpo.

TO BE CONTINUED…..(creo que se escribe asi ^^U) bueno si no, pos CONTINUARA…

agradesimientos a **nuriko tsunade**: fuiste la unica que me dejo su opinion, mil gracias, espero el tuyo en este cap y en los proximos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Kenshin vio todo en cámara lenta, al caer el cuerpo delgado de Kaoru sobre el cuerpo inerte de su protegido, hizo que la esencia de asesino tomara control por completo sobre él, tomando su espada, y sin darle importancia que su cabello artificial se hubiese retirado de su cabeza rojiza, elimino sin ningún problema a el hombre que había disparado en contra de su mujer.

Aoshi apenas y reacciono ante aquella imagen y sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban se quedo allí parado mirando todo sin hacer nada, reaccionando cuando escucho un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Kaoru, quien se encontraba sosteniendo su herida para que no sangrara, su boca emanaba algo de sangre, la bala le había afectado uno de sus pulmones y estaba perdiendo la vida lentamente.

Uno de los compañeros de Kenshin lo llamo y le hizo un ademán para que se marcharan, pero el no coloco atención a lo que este le había dicho en señas, solo se acerco a Kaoru, pero se detuvo en su avance al caer en cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban. Los que se encontraban allí, observando lo que pasaba, los cadáveres de los asesinos que habían irrumpido en la fiesta se encontraban alrededor de ellos, Shogo no se hizo esperar y tomando a Kenshin con fuerza de sus ropas arrastrándolo tras el tan rápido como fuera posible para salir de allí sin mas estragos.

Aoshi se acerco a su compañera, tomo su pulso y le miro a los ojos que poco a poco se iban entrecerrando a la vez que la sangre abandonaba el calido y delgado cuerpo de la mujer. Aoshi le tomo en brazos y salio con ella se dirigieron al hospital. La angustia que nunca había sentido por nadie se despertaba con toda su fuerza en el momento que empieza a notar que el cuerpo de Kaoru dejaba de ser calido, que su respiración se detenía con lentitud, mientras la vida paresia escapársele lentamente.

entiendo, enseguida boy - dice la voz calma del miburo que hace un par de minutos había recibido la noticia de la citación de lo ocurrido en el lugar donde sus cachorros se habían encontrado y de donde su mejor oficial había contado con muy mala suerte y en ese momento se encontraba debatiéndose en vivir o no

Que sucedió? - dice Tokio preocupada al observar el semblante mas serio de lo normal de su superior

Kaoru esta en el hospital - dice tan frío que pareciera que no le importara

Tokio tomo su bolso y decidida a salir en busca de su compañera y amiga salio de la oficina dejando al miburo observándole. Saito salio tras ella y le alcanzo en el parqueadero, allí se encamino a su lado y subieron al auto de Saito. El rostro de Tokio denotaba una gran preocupación por la situación en que se encontraba su amiga.

NO te preocupes Tokio ella es fuerte no se dejara vencer por una tonta bala encajada en su pecho - dice para animarla, pero parece que no obtiene el resultado esperado mas que una mirada fugas algo enojada por parte de la chica castaña

Apresúrese por favor - dijo perdiendo la dulzura que en su rostro se mantenía siempre

Saito condujo unos minutos, el hospital no se encontraba lejos en realidad, simplemente un poco oculto entre los altos edificios del vecindario que le rodeaba.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con la mirada del hombre de ojos azul hielo, y Saito le cuestiono enseguida por el estado de Kaoru.

Los médicos no dicen, nada lo ultimo que supe es que se encontraban sacando el proyectil que se había alojado entre su pulmón, así que , la verdad no se, pero por lo menos no han salido diciendo quien es su familiar, eso es buena señal - dice serio mientras desvía la mirada de su superior a la de la joven mujer que se encontraba a su lado y le observaba con tanta atención que le hizo sonrojar, no se podía evitar hacerlo, por que la mirada de la chica era tan penetrante y llamativa que asta el propio okami se moría si le veía directamente y sin parpadear

Saito –san? - dice el doctor que va en ese momento pasando por el pasillo - me alegra verle por aquí, - dice saludando animosa mente

Guensai –san, como esta? - dice serio refiriéndose a kaoru, mirando al hombre frente a él

Usted sabe que es un ser muy fuerte, ya salio de todo peligro, en este momento la trasladaremos a un cuarto, fue muy duro, pero ya esta a salvo - dice el hombre mayor mientras se detiene en Tokio, mientras toma una de sus manos - no te preocupes querida, tu amiga estará bien, ya veras que andará por ahí asiendo locuras como siempre - dice sonriéndole a la chica que trata de esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo logra

La puedo ver? - dice mirándole serenamente pero con el rostro serio y preocupado

Claro, sigue - dice guensai mientras la empieza a guiar

Saito se sorprendió por la manera en la cual se estaba comportando Tokio, paresia demasiado seria y preocupada, un mal carácter se podía deslumbrar en sus ojos, y ello le hizo sentirse mas interesado en ella, pensaba que ya estaba demorando demasiado en ser claro con ella con respecto a lo que sentía, lo que ella le hacia pensar y decir en las noches cuando en la soledad de su habitación la evocaba en medio de pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

Al entrar a la habitación Aoshi, Saito y Tokio contemplaron a una Kaoru inconsciente, con mascara de oxigeno y entubada para que pudiese respirar mientras se recuperaba la herida en su pulmón.

"rayos ella esta así por mi culpa" - pensó aoshi mientras apretaba el puño fuertemente al verla en tal estado - "pero donde rayos fue que se metió esta mujer cundo empezó todo" - se cuestiono mientras veía como la joven oficial de cabellos castaños tomaba la mano de su amiga

Amiga ya veras que todo saldrá bien - dice mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo para llegar y caer sobre el rostro de la chica

Saito miro a la pareja femenina y el pecho se le acongojo, si bien ellas dos eran las que mas apreciaba, no por que fuesen sus mejores oficiales si no que aparte de ello eran las únicas que podían darse el lujo de decir que le conocían bien.

Aoshi se retiro de allí, decidido a averiguar que era todo lo que había pasado con claridad en el lugar, así que se dirigió a la mansión donde se había llevado a cabo lo ocurrido.

Shinomori, espera… - aclara su garganta mientras sale de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas - viste algo sospechoso?

Si, así que regresare, además a la persona que asesinaron, se me hace muy extraño, aun que tal ves la razón este en lo que me pueda encontrar en esa casa - dice repesando a caminar por el pasillo

Saito se le quedo mirando mientras y sin darse cuenta una de las enfermera se acerco a el y le quito el cigarro de la boca - aquí no se puede fumar señor - dice con rostro enojado, saito le miro y se retiro hacia el interior de la habitación

Misao se encontraba preocupada así que decidió ir a la estación de policía a ver si era que su hermana tenia tanto trabajo que no se había tomado la molestia de llamarle para avisar.

Buenos días - saludo al oficial de cabellos alborotados que se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta de la entrada.

Buenas tardes señorita, ah! Tu eres la hermana de jo-chan - dice sacando el palillo de la boca.

Si, y tu sabes si ella esta? Es que no llego anoche a la casa - dice preocupada mientras hablaba con el joven.

Bueno la verdad yo acabo de llegar pero si bien quieres entra y búscala, a lo mejor esta por ahí refunfuñando con saito - dice sonriendo a Misao

Al llegar a las oficinas de la estación Megumi recibió a sanosuke con un mamotreto de documentos que no le dio tiempo al joven de pensar y cayo con todo y hojas al suelo, mientras Megumi se burlaba de el y misao le miraba algo desconcertada.

Disculpa pequeña, es que este tori atama es un gran torpe, dime en que te puedo ayudar? -dice ofreciendo a misao una linda sonrisa.

Bueno tu sabes si la oficial Kamiya se encuentra ¿ - dice mientras trata de inspeccionar por todos lados

Mmmm tu eres su hermana verdad - dice colocando un semblante bastante serio que le preocupo a Misao

Si, por que? Sucede algo? - cuestiona empezando a sentir en el pecho una angustia inexplicable).

Ella se encuentra en el hospital, parece que fue herida por una bala - dice fría mientras contempla como el cuerpo de Misao se derrumba por la impresión de la noticia.

Como? - dice sanosuke colocando todo lo que le había entregado megumi , sobre uno de los escritorios cerca - como que jo-chan esta herida, kitsune , por que no me habías dicho - dice mirándole de mal carácter

Tu no habías preguntado, además asta ahora llegas - dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la salida - niña, sígueme

(Misao le siguió de inmediato, pensando en lo peor y se apresuro al lado de la sexy oficia - y ella esta bien? Sabes algo de sus situación aparte de lo que ya me dijiste?( dice nerviosa y mas que con los ojos húmedos

No te preocupes ya se encuentra mejor - dice observando con una sonrisa a la joven

Entretanto aoshi se encontraba en la lujosa mansión que se encontraba llena de agujeros, y en ese momento se fijo en el cadáver que se encontraban levantando en ese momento.

Recordó entonces a ver visto al pelirrojo, bien reconocía que el le había burlado de tal manera que… si no hubiese sido por que kaoru se encontraba herida hubiese ido tras el.

Recogió entonces del piso la evidencia de su engaño, la peluca marrón que había cubierto sus cabellos de fuego durante todo el tiempo.

Rayos, y para quien estaría trabajando, no veo a quien…- su vista se desvía al cadáver que se encontraba ya en la bolsa negra y siendo llevado por la ambulancia - seria que el estaba protegiendo a ese hombre?

Shinomori – san que hace usted aquí - dice el hombre tras el.

señor alcalde creí que usted estaría en otra parte - dice sorprendido al verle allí.

Pues la verdad no, y me sorprende que no le haya reconocido anoche, excúseme, es que estaba con la cabeza en otro lado - dice algo apenado por no haberle reconocido la noche anterior- y como siguió la joven - dice con rostro de preocupación.

Ya esta estable, afortunadamente es fuerte y esa bala no le hizo mucho daño.

Gracias a dios - dice mirando lo que aoshi sostenía en la mano- y eso?

Usted recuerda al hombre que traía este cabello postizo? - dice mostrándole la peluca mas de cerca

Claro, era uno de los guardaespaldas de ese hombre, me sorprendió mucho ver que no era su cabello de e verdad - dice pasando por alto la expresión de aoshi - es mas si no estoy mal cuando empezó todo el se encontraba con la joven, con su amiga - dice como recordando a ultimo momento el detalle

Aoshi abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eso le daba muchas cosas que pensar, y le era muy extraño todo ello, cuando despertara tendría que interrogar a Kamiya

Misao se encontró horrorizada al ver a su hermana en la cama, inconsciente y entubada, con muchos cables a su rededor, y corrió a su lado, abrazándola y derramando algunas lagrimas de miedo, sorpresa y angustia por ella.

No te preocupes Misao ella esta bien - dijo Tokio al entrar a la habitación y encontrarla allí.

Pe… pero que fue lo que sucedió si anoche iba de lo mas linda, no creí que era para una sita con la muerte dice irónica al ver el rostro de Tokio - perdona, se excuso al ver el rostro de Tokio - es que, es injusto que ella le pase todo esto, como es posible que fuera sola, o es que llevaba un compañero y no fue capas de ayudarle?( dice mirando a Tokio

Pequeña, no te enfades no fue culpa de shinomori ni de nadie…. - fue interrumpida por la chica

Shinomori eh? Pues ese tipo sabrá quien es Misao Kamiya, idiota donde estaba cuando la bala le golpeo? - dice empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Saito entro al cuarto sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, pero claro no lo demostró en su rostro, simplemente le pareció que en realidad las mujeres de la Familia Kamiya eran de un carácter muy fuerte.

Disculpa Tokio - dice tomando su brazo con delicadeza para llamar su atención

Dígame señor - dice mirándole atenta - sucede algo?

Parece que el hombre que se encontraba anoche con los demás era un importante empresario, y battousia era su guarda - dice bajando un poco la voz.

Desea que investigue? - cuestiona mirándole

si, acompáñame a la estación y a averiguar bien sobre ese hombre - dice empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación sin colocarle atención a misao que le miraba con algo de ira

Te dejare con tu hermana, cuídala, en la tarde regresare, si despierta llámame - dice entregándole el numero de su móvil en un delicado papel rosa

si señorita - dice limpiando sus lagrimas - le llamare tan pronto despierte

Tokio salio de allí y se dirigió a la salida del hospital donde saito le esperaba en el auto.

Paresia que hubiese bebido toda la noche a consideración de las barias botellas que se encontraban tiradas alrededor de la cama y cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Kenshin tenia los ojos sin aparente expresión, pero con el corazón enojado y lleno de preocupación, todo le había salido mal empezando por que le habían matado a su protegido y segundo por que tenia el alma en vilo por no saber como había seguido Kaoru, le angustiaba la idea de que estuviese muerta y el nunca le hubiese dicho una ves mas que la amaba.

Arrojo la botella que se encontraba en su mano con fuerza contra la puerta, y en ese momento apareció tras esta el rostro de shogo que le miraba sorprendido.

Que miras? - dijo fríamente con el rostro ensombrecido y la voz un poco distorsionada por el alcohol.

Estas así por la muerte de Takeda? - dice sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Ese hombre me importa en lo mas mínimo - dijo frío y sereno, pero sin mirar a su acompañante.

Así que lo que te preocupa es esa linda oficial, verdad? - dice mirándole inquisitivamente - pensé que habían sido imaginaciones mías cuando te vi meterte en el baño a esperarla y luego salir un poco , mmm como decirlo, desarreglados.

Kenshin se coloco de pie y se acerco a su armario a buscar una chaqueta

Sabes algo de ella? - dice mientras se coloca la prenda - si no es así no me sirves de nada - sale del cuarto dejando a Shogo con la palabra en la boca.

Oye amigo cálmate no te puedes colocar así, además esta colocando en riesgo todo el trabajo que hemos desarrollado asta hoy - alcanzándolo

A mi me interesa poco lo que pase con ello, solo quiero saber como esta ella - dice empezando a caminar mas rápido que su compañero dejándole a tras.

Esta en el hospital central - dice gritándole mientras le arroja las llaves del auto - mira como se encuentra, y espero que luego de eso me busques para saber como proseguimos en esto - dice sonriéndole

Kenshin no le dice nada, simplemente sigue su camino asta el auto y se pierde por las calles cercanas.

El hospital se veía enorme a su lado, y mirando para todas partes se coloco un sombrero para que ocultara su cabellera hábilmente recogida para que no se notara.

Disculpe señorita, me podría informar donde se encuentra Kamiya Kaoru, creo que llegó anoche por herida de bala - dice mientras observa a misao en una esquina en compañía de una mujer alta y de cabellos oscuros y labios carmesí.

Todo estará mejor Misao. no te preocupes, ahora lo que puedes hacer es regresar a tu casa y hablar con tu hermano, mira que ya lo as dejado mucho tiempo solo y debe estar preocupado por ti y kaoru. - dice la mujer mientras encamina a Misao hacia el ascensor.

Kenshin tan pronto vio alejarse a las dos mujeres y luego de recibir ala información se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto donde se encontraba kaoru. Lentamente abrió la puerta y mientras observaba que nadie le hubiese visto cerro esta tras el, chocando con los ojos azules de Kaoru.

Kenshin - trata de decir débilmente mientras se empieza a dar cuenta de su propia condición

Kenshin se encamino rápidamente para estar a su alcance, cuando ella estiro su brazo con debilidad asta donde se encontraba él.

Kaoru, como te dejaron? - decía angustiado al ver le entubada y respirando con dificultad, notaba que el tubo a través de su garganta apenas y le dejaba murmurar sonidos poco entendibles

Kenshin se acercó su rostro y beso su frente derramando algunas lagrimas sobre el rostro femenino, que se sorprendió por ello.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que no podría reconfortarle con palabras por que no las entendería, pero coloco una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas del pelirrojo, acariciándola con delicadeza.

Kenshin tomo su mano y le beso en los nudillos notando algunos raspones en ellos tal vez hechos por la caída de su cuerpo cuando había sido herida.

Aoshi había terminado de realizar sus inspecciones y averiguaciones en el lugar de los acontecimientos y cada vez las preguntas para Kaoru al respecto se iban acumulando.

Señor shinomori - dice la voz suave de una de las enfermeras

si dígame señorita - dice mientras la mira llegar a su lado con una tablilla en sus manos - sucede algo con la señorita Kaoru( sigue caminando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba esta con kenshin.

Solo quería que me hiciera el favor de decirle a alguno de los familiares de la señorita que por favor se acerquen a este lugar - entregándole unos papeles - gracias y disculpe - dice retirando al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Hay que pasar, kenshin esta en ese cuarto y aoshi esta a punto de entrar.

Será que aoshi descubrirá todo lo que hay entre el afamado hittokiri y la joven oficial… y que paso con saito y Tokio órale y misao será que conocerá a aoshi pronto jujujuj no se esperen eso el próximo cap

**Agradecimientos a**:

**Mirita-uchiha-himura:** me alegra saber que aun después de tanto tiempo te siga gustando, espero no decepcionarte y este capítulo te lo dedico, espero tu review.

**setsuna17: **hola, pido disculpas si te eh confundido con alguna cosa de la historia, escríbeme a mi correo por las dudas y te dare respuesta tan pronto me sea posible, gracias por leer, spero este cap te haya gustado.

**nuriko-tsunade: **gracias por tus correcciones, disculpa por no colocarles la tensión que se merece, espero ver tus reviews en todos los fics que te gusten, me interesa saber tu opinión, gracias por leer, espero este cap. te haya gustado. Y estoy preparando muchos mas….^o^

**cap9**

**eorin **

**24 de febrero de 2011**

**actualizado a la 1:38 pm -BogotáColombia**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un lémon cortico, si no es de su agrado absténgase de leerlo, gracias

¡Dios no puedo creer que hayas vuelto la casa así yahiko! - gritaba misao al ver el desorden que había creado su hermano al tratar de cocinar algo para él

Deja de ser tan escandalosa si apenas fueron unos trastes rotos - dice mientras se tapa los oídos por los gritos de Misao - mejor dime si encontraste a kaoru, porque ¿eso fue lo que fuiste hacer no? - mirándole seriamente.

-Eh... Bueno ella esta, en el hospital - dice bajando el rostro a la vez que le decía estas palabras a su hermano.

¿Cómo oye pero.. que fue lo que paso, como así que esta en el hospital? – dice alterado por la noticia.

Parece que se encontraba en una misión y no salio bien librada - mirando a su hermano a los ojos - pero no te preocupes esta mejor, si quieres vamos ahora a visitarle.

Creo que no es posible, ya ah pasado la hora de visitas - dice Megumi interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Yahiko se quedo mirándola y se sonrojo, baya que las amigas de kaoru eran bonitas, pensaba cuando se coloreo su rostro de carmín, asiendo que Megumi riera un poco.

Eh.. ehm bueno si la señorita.. Dice que no es hora lo mejor será ir mañana, ya esta algo tarde - camina hacia su habitación - iré a terminar mis trabajos para la escuela.

Misao le queda mirando como recordando algo - ¿cual es cuela?, tonto - le golpea en la cabeza - si ni siquiera estamos en época de clases, ni mucho menos has entrado a estudiar aun, ni escuela tienes, así que recoge el desorden de la cocina – sentencio

Kenshin se quedo mirando a Kaoru unos minutos antes de notar los fuertes pasos que hacían eco por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación.

Párese que viene alguien - murmura a Kaoru

- lo mejor será visitarte luego, espero te recuperes - antes de salir como si nada frente a los médicos que entraban, le dio un beso cerca a su boca.

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita? – pregunta la enfermera acompañante del doctor.

M no, solo fue que me equivoque de habitación, disculpe - dice mientras realiza una venia y salía por la puerta antes de que aoshi enfocara sus ojos allí al ir llegando.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y no quería saber nada de nada, le dolía el cuerpo y solo quería sumirse en los pocos momentos agradables que había tenido con el pelirrojo.

Aoshi al ver a los médicos dentro de la habitación se afano, pensando que la situación de kaoru había empeorado, pero su mirada se desvió a kaoru, antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra.

-¿Ya, esta mejor doctor? – cuestiona mientras se acerca a la cama y contempla los ojos entrecerrados de la joven oficial.

Si, no se preocupe oficial, su compañera estará bien en pocos días, con un buen descanso y una excelente atención, no se preocupe - dice el medico sin darse cuenta en el gesto de aoshi siempre cerio frío, cauteloso, pero en ese momento preocupado.

Los médicos salieron de la habitación dejando al joven y a pesar de que la hora de visitas había caducado ya, a él le permitieron estar allí, ya que se trataba de un oficial de policía.

Kaoru veía a Aoshi junto a ella, y al chocar sus ojos con los de este no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco, pero Aoshi le dio una mirada severa y fría, puesto que sospechaba sobre algunas cosas que le habían dicho y que empezaba a descifrar sin querer.

Kamiya, espero te recuperes pronto, hay muchas cosas que necesito que me expliques - dice tomando en sus manos los documentos que le había entregado la enfermera - a, apropósito, iré a tu casa a para que llenen esto.

Kaoru aun seguía pensando en que era eso que tenia que cuestionarle, y en su cabeza paso las imágenes de esa noche cuando ella había salido algo agitada del baño de damas en compañía de kenshin

"¿Será eso, lo que el me tiene que preguntar?" - pensó nerviosamente, mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

Aoshi se retiro de allí, no antes de arroparle y mirarla con muchas preguntas en la cabeza

Saito y Tokio habían terminado de reunir las pruebas y las cosas que tenían en el caso de la mansión atacada, así que, ya un poco tarde, a eso de las 7 saito decidió llevar a Tokio hasta su departamento.

Muchas gracias saito, espero que descanses bien, parece que nos espera un largo trabajo - dice sonriéndole mientras abre la puerta del auto.

Saito le queda mirando fijamente a sus ojos y le pregunta - ¿podría pasara hacer una llamada desde tu casa? - sale del auto móvil y le habré la puerta galantemente.

Eh... ¡si claro no hay problema! - se coloca de pie junto a el y empiezan a avanzar hacia la puerta de su apto, ya que quedaba en el primer piso.

Tokio entro y le dejo paso libre hacia el teléfono mientras ella iba a su habitación y se cambiaba el uniforme por algo mas cómodo, unos pantalones deportivos junto con una camiseta que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

Saito se concentro en hacer la llamada y luego de esto, busco a la joven entre los muros que rodeaban la sala de estar, para verla luego aparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, con esa ropa que le había ver tan deseable para el.

-¿desea algo de tomar, capitan? - dice sin darse cuenta de la mirada dorada, que empezaba a refulgir de deseo por ella, al ver su cintura enmarcada a trabes de la tela..

Tokio le regreso a llamar, ofreciéndole de nuevo algo de beber, apenas Saito escucho su voz y asintió, mientras la miraba caminar hacia la cocina y regresar con el líquido tibio. Tokio se sentó a su lado, y fue en ese momento que empezó a sentir el nerviosismo que siempre le recorría el cuerpo cuando se encontraban largo tiempo solos.

-¿Está haciendo bastante frió no crees? - dice Saito a Tokio mientras observa sus manos temblar un poco.

Em, bueno solo un poco, pero a mi no me hace nada - mirándole a los ojos sonriéndole.

Eso no pareciera - tomando por sorpresa las manos de Tokio - tienes las manos heladas Tokio- susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella y cuando en la imaginación de la oficial él le besaba, sintió el cálido aliento de Saítoh abrigar con un pequeño beso su mano.

Durante unos segundos ella se quedo paralizada, al sentir ese contacto, y no pudiendo mas resistir agacho la cabeza y hablo

- Saito tú... eh...

No pudo terminar la frase por que en menos de nada se encontró bajo el cuerpo de su superior, quien se aferraba a sus labios desesperadamente. Luego de unos instantes se separo de ella al darse cuenta lo que había hecho por sus sentimientos hacia la joven oficial.

Lo. Lo siento no… - se coloco de pie - me retiro, mañana le espero en la estación señorita.

Tokio se le quedo mirando mientras trataba de asimilar el beso fogoso que este le había acabado de proporcionar.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar? - dice en un susurro para él - lo que te quería decir era que me gustas mucho, tanto que siento que estoy... enamorada de ti - dice mirando la espalda del hombre que aun se encontraba asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Tokio avanzó hasta tocar su espalda y apoyar su cabeza en esta, mientras sus brazos se apegaban a las caderas masculinas en un abrazo que le hizo temblar todo él cuerpo.

Quédate esta noche Hajime – dice Tokio para luego sentir como el hombre le tomaba de las manos y girando hacia ella, le quedaba mirando sorprendido a un.

Repítelo de nuevo, por que creo que estoy escuchando mal o estoi medio dormido… - interrumpido por ella.

Que te quedes esta noche con migo - dice para luego encerrar en sus pequeñas manos el rostro de este y besarle suavemente.

Saito no supo en que momento ella se empezó a entregar a él de tal manera. Solo en ese momento se concentraba en recibir los besos furtivos que ella le estaba regalando por el pecho. En menos de nada se encontraron en el cuarto de esta, desvistiéndose mutuamente, con el deseo rondándoles la cabeza, y todos aquellos sentimientos ocultos, saliendo a flote en ese mismo instante. Ya hace 4 años que se conocían y el se había enamorado tan solo verla, pero al ser la hija de uno de los mas altos oficiales, el no se había atrevido a entregarle una palabra o al menos una insinuación con respecto a lo que sentía hacia ella. Todo había estallado en él desde el momento en que ella accidentalmente rozó sus labios.

Ella, por su lado, se sentía excitada, no solo por las carisias que este le estaba empezando a proporcionar en ese momento, si no por los sentimientos que dejaba liberados en ese acto.

Te amo - susurro ella en medio de besos cortos que descendían por la garganta masculina. Mientras el se dedicaba a masajear los senos de la mujer que se encontraba presionado contra su cuerpo y la cama.

Saito no dijo nada, más no paso esto por desapercibido y en compensación ante las palabras dedicadas a él, beso sus labios mordiéndoles sensualmente, mientras su mano bajaba a despojarla de la última prenda que se interponía entre los dos amantes.

Tokio sintió el rose de la mano masculina, cuando se aventuró bajo su intimidad. Haciéndole sentir que moría por tal caricia, un gemido fue la prueba de lo agradable que le estaba resultando esto.

Tantas noches soñé contenerte así, sentir tu calor, tu sabor, toda tu - decía Saito a Tokio, mientras empezaba a embestirle suavemente, para luego al paso del tiempo aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

Tokio se sorprendía por como lo veía ahora, desarmado y plenamente a su merced, nadie si lo viera en ese momento creería que era el superior impávido y de mal genio que les recibía todas las mañanas con ordenes y miradas mordaces. Ahora frente a ella se despejaba una visión hermosa, la de un ser humano precioso que simplemente se dejaba manipular por ella y su cuerpo, pero en cierta manera, ella también se dejaba manipular por el.

Saito dejo sobre ella impregnado todo el deseo y todas las ganas que había tenido de poseerla durante tanto tiempo, la beso, la mimo asta el cansancio, y aun así, después de estar cansados por la actividad de la entrega, se quedo a su lado en la cama, regalándole pequeños besos por el hombro y la espalda, mientras acariciaba su vientre delicadamente y suspiraba, no creyendo estar mas que en uno de tantos sueños, como siempre. Pero la sonrisa de esta y los besos que le regalaba le decían que no era un sueño si no una hermosa realidad.

Saito se le quedo mirando, era justo que después de que ella le hubiese dicho barias veces que le amaba y le quería, él le ofreciera las mismas palabras que ahora, en ese instante desesperadamente deseaban salir.

Te amo - dijo para luego regalarle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios tomándola por sorpresa

Tokio sonrió ante esto y acomodándose mejor en su abrazo se acerco a el y le beso de nuevo, mientras su boca dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de alegría, acompañados por la palabra anterior- , yo también te amo, Saito, y mucho sabes? Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Si creo que esta un poco corto, discúlpenme,, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy preparando el próximo capitulo comentarios y demás ya saben y muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo.

*CiNtHiA*: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo ^^ un beso ja ne.

Gabyhyatt: jajaj si, ken sufre mucho, y sufrirá mas, , pero no te preocupes mas adelante se desquitara


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULI XI**

Aoshi conducía pacientemente por la avenida, mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de Battousai ayudando y protegiendo a Kamiya, por que eso era lo que había visto en un último momento, antes de que todos pudieran darse cuenta de la herida que le habían propinado a la oficial. Ahora se dirigía a la casa de Kaoru para entregar a uno de sus hermanos los formatos que tenían que llenar para poder sacarla del hospital. Se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, cosa que sorprendía a los médicos y a él mismo. "Sin duda una mujer fuerte e impetuosa" pensaba el oficial mientras se detenía frente al edificio, donde vivía Kamiya.

Descendió de su auto, y se dirigió hacia los ascensores del edificio color azul donde vivía la oficial y en donde encontraría a sus hermanos.

Un momento – se escucho una voz juvenil tras la puerta aun que algo somnolienta.

-¿Eres el hermano de Kamiya? – pregunto este enseguida que vio al muchacho moreno abrirle la puerta mientras un bostezo adornaba su rostro.

Le ocurrió algo a mí hermana? – dice este asustado despertando por completo.

NO, soy su compañero, solamente venia a traerles estos documentos que está solicitando el hospital.- dijo mirando acercarse hacia la puerta una linda mujer de ojos verdes que le miraron con curiosidad y luego pasaron a expresarle todo su desprecio hacia él.

Una bofetada se escucho a lo largo del pasillo, un golpe seco que había dejado a Aoshi viendo mas que estrellitas, aun que el dolor no eran nada comparado con la curiosidad, cuando vio con claridad a la joven de ojos verdes parada frente a él con la mirada perturbada y apunto de golpearle otra vez.

¡¿Misao estas locas, que te ocurre?- reclamo su hermano menor mientras trataba de retenerla en su ataque de nuevo al oficial.

Este entupido fue quien no supo hacer su trabajo, dejo que Kaoru saliera herida de la dichosa misión o lo que sea en lo que se encontraban – decía a su hermano sin quitar la mirada dura y embravecida del oficial de ojos azules que le miraba detalladamente.

¿En que momento esa fierecilla había salido al ataque? , eso se cuestionaba Aoshi, era una jovencita impertinente y alocada por lo que podía apreciar, y que golpeaba bastante fuerte.

Aoshi se le quedo mirando igualmente con rudeza, apenas y rozando su mejilla que se encontraba roja por el golpe.

Solo traía estos papeles, así que no siendo mas, que tengan buena noche – dice retirándose como si nada y esto hizo que Misao se enfureciera mas, lográndose zafar del agarre de su hermano menor y saliendo tras Aoshi.

Niña entupida – murmuraba para si cuando sintió que le tomaban por el saco para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de la joven de ojos verdes.

Es un gran idiota – giro para regresar por donde venia y cerro la puerta del apartamento con ruidosa fuerza. Aoshi se quedo mirando pensando en que era en realidad una muchachita alocada, la cabeza le empezó a doler por ello.

Regresaba a su departamento el cual compartía con Sanosuke pues este había sido despachado de su hogar por su propio hermano, el cual no le aguantaba sus impertinencias. Siguió hacia la habitación donde se había quedado las ultimas noches pero antes de llegar se sorprendió al estrellarse prácticamente con Megumi que salía del baño, apenas vestida con una camisa del uniforme de Sanosuke, sus muslos desnudos dieron que ver al hombre allí presente y Megumi lo noto, asiéndole sonreír complacida por que su cuerpo le agradara a ese hombre tan atractivo.

¿Shinomori- san, como ha ido su día? – pregunto esta sin sentirse incomoda por la inspección a la que era sometida, aun que Aoshi luego de unos segundos había desviado su mirada hacia la cocina pensando en comer o beber algo.

Todo dentro de lo normal – dice mientras sale del camino de la sexy oficial quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Siempre es así de … serio? – cuestiono esta cuando le vio servirse un bazo de agua.

Aoshi la miro tan reservado como minutos atrás.- la mayoría del tiempo – bebió del vaso para luego depositarlo vació sobre el mesón de la cocina.

¿Meg, que pasa? – dice saliendo Sano semidesnudo de la habitación

- ah Shinomori eres tu, ¿cómo esta Jo-chan? - cuestiono mientras se terminaba de colocar bien los pantalones.

Kamiya ya esta bien, ya despertó esta noche, mañana puedes ir a visitarle, yo seguiré con mi investigación temprano así que, iré a dormir- dice pasando por el lado de la pareja que lo miraban seriamente.

Baya sujeto el que tenemos ahora por compañero – dice Sano mirando hacia el lugar donde se había perdido el hombre alto.

Mm cariño mejor vamos a dormir ¿está bien? – dice Meg picara acariciando el rostro de este quien la toma por las caderas alzándola y llevándola la habitación.

Como su ultimo trabajo había terminado al morir su protegido, fue contactado casi enseguida por un joven de sonrisa permanente, este le había comentado acerca de trabajar para su patrón, un hombre igualmente poderoso, sabia que había estado trabajando con su antiguo protegido así que no le vio nada extraño en ello, además podría ser el hombre que Shogo Amakusa buscaba, aquel que sostenía redes de trata de blancas y trafico de opio.

Espero no llegar tarde señor Himura – escucho tras de si una voz profunda y fuerte, un hombre moreno de ojos como fuego se encontraba tomando en ese momento silla frente a él.

- bueno como ha podido enterarse por Soujiro, necesito de su ayuda, bueno, ya sabe, eliminar algunos obstáculos- dice recostándose aun mas en la silla.

No es más que me diga quien, cuando, y donde – miro directamente al sujeto sin demostrar miedo ni curiosidad por saber más de lo que supuestamente debía saber.

Bueno, yo tengo unos. Algunos negocios que no puedo dejar de atender personalmente, es por ello que no puedo estar al pendiente de estos otros - refiriéndose a las molestias que encontraba en su camino - y me gustaría saber si podría confiar en sus habilidades, señor himura- dice este hablando muy formalmente.

Dígame de que se trata primero, para decirle si soy o no el hombre correcto señor – dice esperando que ese hombre le dijese su nombre.

Es simplemente escoltar una mercancía que necesito este en la bahía de Kyoto para pasado mañana, no es mas- dice sonriéndole – no creo que esto le quede difícil señor, battousai- sonrío torcidamente al acecino que se mantenía serio frente a él.

Está bien, no habrá problema, pero dígame los detalles que necesito para llevar ello acabo- dijo tras meditarlo pocos segundos.

Ah! Me agradas – dice este sonriéndole mientras golpea amistosamente el brazo de Kenshin.

No sé si se trate exactamente de la persona que esta buscando pero estoy seguro que no es un alma de dios – dijo el pelirrojo a Shougo quien le escuchaba atento, cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el sujeto desconocido que le había contratado ahora.

Yo eh de suponer que se trata de Makoto Shishio – dijo Amakusa a Kenshin esperando que este afirmara lo que había dicho.

No sé si se trate de él, como le dije antes, no mencionó siquiera su nombre, pero debo decirle que hombres como ese, no había conocido antes – dice seriamente mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

Bueno por el momento y por lo que me has dicho, se trata de un cargamento de opio que debe llegar al continente en unos días, como no se trata de algo muy grande y tampoco tenemos pruebas de que se asocie con este personaje, dejaremos que pase…además no queremos que en tu primera encomienda fracases ¿verdad? – cuestiono divertido Shougo, mientras Kenshin seguía mostrándose serio.

Había pasado solo tres días desde que viera a Kaoru y no podía alejar de su cabeza la preocupación por su estado de salud, y ahora que tendría que abandonar el país por algunas semanas si no era mas, le hacia pensar en visitarla fuere donde estuviese.

En ese momento se acababa de retirar de allí Shogo, mientras que Tomoe le miraba curiosa y le servia un poco del tradicional café de las tardes.

¿Estás bien Ken-san?, hace días que te noto preocupado, ¿tiene que ver con esa chica que me comentaste? – dice ella atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo.

Ahora recordaba que el día anterior había platicado con Tomoe sobre esos temas del corazón, cosa que él nunca pensó discutir con nadie y menos con una mujer, el simple echo le hacia sentir perdido, por que el siempre había sabido que hacer en cualquier circunstancia, pero es que lo que ahora experimentaba por la oficial era algo tan nuevo para él, como el enterarse que seria "tío", bien Tomoe y su esposo le habían comunicado la buena noticia días atrás.

En parte – dijo secamente mientras bebía de nuevo de la taza.

– tengo que partir de viaje en un par de días – dijo mientras miraba los ojos sonrientes de la futura madre mientras el dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y sacando dinero de su bolsillo pago la bebida

– que tenga buena tarde Tomoe –san – dijo saliendo de allí.

Si lo que te preocupa es no poder verla antes de partir, por que no lo intentas – grito ella antes de que el se perdiera en la salida del lugar.

No era mala idea, lo único que le preocupaba era saber si se encontraba ya en casa o aun seguía en el hospital. Bueno, pero tenia una buena manera de averiguar, así que se acerco a uno de los teléfonos próximos a su apartamento y llamo a casa de Kaoru,

Si, diga?- contesto una Misao desanimada.

Se encontrara en casa la oficial Kamiya? – cuestiono el con voz grave para que no le reconociera.

¿Departe de quién?- preguntó intrigada, le parecía familiar la voz pero no la distinguía bien.

De un compañero de trabajo – dice esperanzado en que no le cuestionara más y le dijera lo que necesitaba saber.

Vera, ella esta en este momento reposando, si bien sabe usted, siendo su compañero esta aun algo delicada así que si desea saber de ella todo lo que le diré será que se encuentra bien, no se preocupe – dice Misao recordando de donde se le hacia familiar la voz – Shinta-san?- murmuro al final algo sorprendida cuando logro distinguir la voz masculina.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar su nombre en un susurro el había cortado la llamada sin darse por enterado que le habían descubierto, pero bueno ya sabia por lo menos donde se encontraba y no era mas que ir y ver como estaba.

Aoshi había amanecido algo molesto pues el golpe que en un principio no se había notado, esa mañana daba la cara a todo el que quisiera ver – malaya sea esa niña, ¿de dónde sacaría tanta fuerza? – susurro para si cuando entro al baño de los caballeros. Se observaba con su mejilla de un color rojo-morado que destacaba bastante en su tez blanquecina y baya que no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, menos para sus compañeros de trabajo.

No quiso dar explicaciones ni comentar nada al respecto cuando en la mañana Sanosuke había sido el primero en darle la noticia de la condición en que se encontraba su mejilla y justo al verse en el espejo del baño recordó el rostro empecinado y furioso de la adolescente que le había recibido en casa de Kamiya.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho fuera del lugar donde se encontraba la fuerte voz de Saito quien le buscaba con aparente afán.

Shinomori, necesito que bayas a esta dirección y te encargues de lo sucedido – dice entregándole una hoja con la información de su asignación por ese día, cosa que a él no le agrado, el no estaba en absoluto para cosas de segunda como lo eran peleas maritales, que según el reporte se había suscitado por un marido ebrio, así que siguió a Saito dándole a entender lo que el pensaba al respecto

Esto no me corresponde en absoluto, en este momento me encargo de reunir las pistas de la noche en que cayo muerto Kanriu Takeda dice sacudiendo fuertemente el papel en su mano. Saito le observo por unos segundos entendiendo su desavenencia.

Comprendo tu oposición pero siendo que Kamiya no esta y existiendo tu como su compañero, debes hacer lo que ella no puede por el momento – dice secamente mientras se retira.

Aoshi vio desaparecer al superior en la oficina y dejándolo algo malhumorado se retiro de allí para dirigirse donde tenia que solucionar el problemilla casero.

Agradecimientos a:

**Kaoruyukishiro: **gracias por tus comentarios, lo se ya me han jalado las orejas por hacerlos tan cortos, disculpas a todos. Espero este no haya estado tan cortito. Espero tu review como siempre.

**setsuna17: **perdona si te confundí en algún momento, simplemente a Kenshin le toco salir corriendo del hospital por Aoshi que estuvo a pocos segundos de pillarlo allí en la habitación de Kaoru.

**Akina Kamiya Himura: **como siempre gracias por tu review, espero el próximo.

**Actualizado por **

**EORIN **

**El **

**8 de marzo de 2011! FELIZ DIA MUJERES.¡**

**A LAS 2:38 PM APROCCIMADAMENTE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Misao regresaba cansada de caminar por todas las universidades recomendadas, para solicitar la inscripción a una de sus facultades, pero paresia que ya todo estaba lleno y no había encontrada nada que le agradara en donde aun había algo de cupos.

Este día es el mas cansado de toda mi vida – dijo para si mientras miraba al horizonte donde el sol amenazaba constante en desaparecer tras unas nebulosas enormes y grises – Bueno esta es la ultima opción – dijo mirando un alto edificio cerca al centro de la ciudad.

Aun que faltaba casi mes y medio para que terminara la temporada de invierno, Misao vio sorprendida que algunos alumnos o futuros, estaban allí hablando, como si fuese un lugar donde podrían compartir amenamente y sin ningún problema. Le gustaba el ambiente, parecían personas agradables y ella no esperaba menos que tratar con personas así. Se dirigió a prisa a la recepción para solicitar la información del lugar que aun que quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, no era muy difícil de llegar allí. Le proporcionaron la información y ella se alegro de enterarse que había cupos para lo que deseaba estudiar, así que se instalo en un lugar algo apartado para leer detenidamente las pautas que colocaba la universidad para poderse inscribir.

Listo, ya esta – dice alegre al ver terminado el formato que le habían dado a llenar y recordando de paso uno que le faltaba y aun tenía en casa. La imagen del alto hombre al cual había agredido no se esfumo por completo, aun que quisiera, era muy atractivo y no podía negar que todo de el era un imán para las mujeres. Se regaño así misma por estar pensando en ese vil idiota que no había hecho nada por ayudar a su hermana, según misao toda la culpa era de él nada más.

Aoshi caminaba aburrido y cansado después de una tarde de manejar problemas caseros, eso no era en definitiva lo suyo, pero igual no podía hacer nada. Ya era casi la hora de ir a la estación entregar su informe y de paso hacer una corta visita a su compañera de trabajo que desde la ultima vez que le vio en el hospital ya hace tres días, no savia nada en absoluto de su estado, aun que sabia por Sanosuke que estaba mejor.

A la estación de policía llego Misao hecha un puñado de cólera y roja por el mal genio gritando cosas que hacían sonrojar a las presentes oficiales.

Malditos como me apresan a mi, si son esos idiotas los que empezaron – pataleando en los brazos de uno de los oficiales.

Esa no es la hermana de Kaoru? – susurro Meg a Tokio que se encontraba en su silla mirando algunos papeles y ante la pregunta giro para ver apenas y las zapatillas de la joven que era arrastrada junto con dos hicos asta las celdas que se encontraban al otro lado de donde se encontraban ellas.

Estas segura Megumi? – dijo levantándose curiosa.

Bueno no estoy segura del todo, escasamente le eh visto un par de veces, pero esa voz chillona se le parece bastante – ríe divertida.

Bueno, lo mejor será salir de dudas – empezando a caminar a donde llevaban a los detenidos, topándose con uno de sus compañeros que se sobaba la cabeza al recibir un golpe cuando la chica trataba de zafarse de él.

Señorita Tokio como esta? – saludo mientras se colocaba firmes frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede con la detenida?- cuestiono mientras trataba de escuchar con claridad las palabras a grito vivo de la joven mas allá de la pared.

Ah, vera encontramos a la chica riéndose de un par de chicos, que estaban tumbados en el piso, y bueno ella los acusa por intentar robarla y ellos por tentativa de homicidio – dice el oficial con una gotita en la cabeza.

Veo ^^U, y ya tomaron los datos a los tres?.- dice tomando una carpeta entre las manos.

No señorita, enseguida iré, cuando se calme esa fierecilla.

OH, no se preocupe lo are yo- dice avanzando hacia donde se encontraban las celdas.

Misao entre tanto se movía de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado, mostrando a los jóvenes frente a su celda que se las pagaría bien caro, como era posible que los policías creyeran las estupideces de ese par, si era ella quien se había visto forzada a actuar para que no le hicieran daño. Era el colmo.

Exijo hablar con su superior, yo no debería de estar aquí – grita a través de las rejas que le impedían salir del espacio en donde se encontraba.

Buenas noches señorita? – asomo Tokio con una tablilla en mano reconociendo sorpresivamente a la hermana de su compañera.

Misao- chan así que si eras tu – dijo sonriendo algo divertida.

Yo no le veo lo gracioso señorita Tokio- dice enfurecida aun – debo estar en casa antes de que Kaoru empiece a gritar por comida – dice aun sin dejar de moverse – todo fue una equivocación. Esos infelices fueron los culpables - se queda mirando al par al otro lado que reían burlonamente de ella.

Tokio siguió la mirada empecinada de la joven asta toparse con los dos adolescentes de pinta rebelde – bueno chicos, que fue lo que paso? – dice Tokio tan serena frente a la situación que a los dos chicos le sorprendía.

Estábamos en una esquina tomando un poco de… agua – susurro el otro a su compañero- eso agua, y llega esta niñita a golpearnos como si fuéramos un saco de arroz – refunfuño finalmente.

En el rostro de misao empezó de nuevo a acentuarse el color carmesí que surgía por la ira frente a la infamia que ellos osaban dar en su contra.

¡Eso es mentira!, yo simplemente pasaba por allí, muy tranquila asta que ustedes, par de entupidos me abordaron haciendo proposiciones horribles – dice tomando los barrotes con furia – no fue nada malo serrarles la boca para que dejaran de decir semejantes sandeces.

Tokio se quedo viendo divertida la disputa entre los dos chicos y la joven asta que se vio interrumpida por la voz masculina de Aoshi quien no se había percatado de la situación asta que vio el rostro, y los mismos ojos verde que noches pasadas le fulminaran de la misma manera que ahora.

-Genial - masculló Misao mientras se retiraba de las barras para regresara la pequeña silla que había en la celda.

Aoshi se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, algo divertido, pero sin demostrarlo al ver que por fuerza divina la chiquilla altanera y agresiva estaba pagando el golpe que le había propinado.

Tokio, Saito-san le necesita- dice seriamente regresando su atención a la oficial que le había mirado todo el rato en que el hizo su inspección visual.

Am ¡claro! – Entregándole el esfero y la planilla – ¿puedes tomarle los datos a los chicos?, enseguida regreso.

Aoshi sonrió a Misao que solo le vio por unos segundos mandándole un claro mensaje en sus ojos…..JODETE! Aoshi sonrió, la actitud altanera de la chica le fascinaba en cierta manera, pero no le era tolerante cuando esa agresividad se dirigía a él en específico. Giro la mirada a los chicos que se encontraban tras el en la celda y empezó a tomar el reporte sorprendiéndose por lo que le contaban.

Espero que mi rostro no se dañe – dijo uno de ello mientras acariciaba una de las heridas que Misao había hecho con sus zapatillas.

Aoshi sonrió y acercándose a la verja susurro a los chicos – ¿Ven esto? – Señalando su rostro – los chicos lo miraron curioso no entendiendo que tenia que ver – ella misma lo hizo, así que, yo me preocuparía. si así quede con una bofetada, no quiero verlos cuando empiecen a aparecer esos moretes – dijo sonriendo divertido al ver el rostro de los chicos que estaban algo aterrados, mientras misao sonreía escondidamente al notar la sorpresa de los muchachos y el morete en el rostro del ojos azules presumido , incompetente .. y demás términos que le vinieran a la cabeza.

Tokio regreso calmadamente mirando a Misao enseguida – Hable con tu hermana y dice que solucionara esto en casa, así que puedes irte – abrió la reja dejándola salir.-

Los chicos protestaron por la decisión de soltar a la revoltosa chica, exigiendo su cabeza por las graves heridas que les había proporcionado.

Al salir a la claridad blanca de las oficinas, Misao sonrió a Tokio dándole las gracias- disculpa por las molestias Tokio-san – inclinándose levemente a ella.

No te preocupes – dice sonriente, mándale mis saludos a tu hermana dile que la extrañamos mucho y que se recupere pronto.

Yo la escoltare. Ya que de paso iré a donde Kamiya a platicar algunas cosas con ella – dijo con decisión en la voz el alto hombre tras Misao, quien había tomado por sorpresa y cierto nerviosismo apareció en ella, aun que lo relacionaba con la ira que sentía hacia ese hombre.

Gracias Shinomori-san, me retiro, que estén bien – se aleja dejándolos solos, una tensa Misao miro de soslayo al detective dejándole claro con su actitud que no se dejaría de nada y menos de él.

Yahiko abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Shinta, kenshin, bueno, con el pelirrojo, quien sonreía con amabilidad al chico moreno quien le permitió entrar enseguida al apartamento.

Me imagino que vienes en búsqueda de mi hermana, ¿verdad? – sonrió Yahiko mientras daba paso al pelirrojo a la habitación donde Kaoru se encontraba viendo televisión, pensando entretanto en lo que habría hecho su hermana para que le hubiesen llevado a la estación de policía. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la imagen del joven asesino se cruzó frente a sus ojos, allí, vestido con una musculosa blanca y unos vaqueros negros que apretaban cada uno de los músculos que se encontraban bajo la tela. Los ojos de la muchacha parecieron sonreír a este, mientras con lentitud se acercaba a su cama sentándose en una silla que habían dispuesto para las visitas.

Te puedes retirar hermano, necesito hablar con Shinta – san – sonriendo a su hermano para que saliera rápidamente de allí.

¿Estas ya mejor? – susurro él mientras tomaba delicadeza una de las manos femeninas y besaba el dorso de su mano. Kaoru asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, en pago por aquel gesto tan intimo y relajante que él le acababa de brindar.

Tienes que estar pendiente de todo, Shinomori, se ah percatado, o por lo menos empieza a sospechar que esa noche no fue normal, empezando por que me desaparecí de su lado por largo tiempo – dijo esta mientras miraba a la lejana pared del otro lado de la havitasión.

No te preocupes, di lo que te convenga, a mi no me importa que me señalen de nuevo Kaoru, solo me interesa tu bienestar. – dice mientras se inclina sobre ella para besarle con tentadora lentitud.

Kaoru a lo largo o poco de su incapacidad, postrada en cama durante mas o menos una semana, analizando y de nuevo retomando cada momento con él, llego a la conclusión de que por mas que tratase de alejarlo, o alejarse de él, nunca funcionaria, no savia si el causante de que su corazón palpitara con prisa cada vez que le besaba o acariciaba, o cuando sus ojos se clavaban en él había sido la misma noche en que probaran mutuamente sus cuerpos, o cuando el insistió en que era suya, así no lo deseara ella escuchar, o tal vez ese empecinamiento del hombre frente a ella, por no separarse ni alejarse de su vida.

La gran conclusión de todo ello, era que lo amaba, que por ello sentía tanto ardor en su pecho y en el resto de su cuerpo cuando su proximidad se hacia de tal manera palpable y sin nadie al rededor quien pudiera juzgar la dirección de sus sentimientos.

Kenshin la había observado durante el largo rato en que ella había fijado su mirada en la pared, esperando con paciencia que ella dijese algo más.

Debes marcharte ken, mi hermana llegara pronto y ella no es nada prudente – sonrió mientras se imaginaba como le molestaría, si los encontrara así como se encontraban.

No te preocupes, saldré por la ventana y nadie se dará cuenta – dijo divertido mientras acariciaba las mejilla sonrojadas de Kaoru.

¿Sabes no es bueno eso de ir golpeando a las personas sin ninguna razón? – se animo a decir el detective al no aguantar mas el silencio, aun que mas le picaba la curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría la jovencita de ojos esmeralda si le empezaba a cuestionar del tema.

Misao le miro de soslayo juntando sus cejas en medio para luego avanzar un poco más delante de él. Aoshi estaba divertido por esa actitud tan infantil, pero lo que no advirtió fue llegar un pisotón que le dejo viendo estrellitas.

AH,¿ te refieres a esto? – dijo Misao mientras se alejaba de él un poco dando respuesta a la afirmación que él había hecho anteriormente

- mira yo no me ando metiendo contigo, así que déjame en paz – dijo la pelinegra divertida, al ver los gestos del alto oficial que procuraba mantener su postura seria y calma a pesar del corrientoso de dolor que recorría en ese instante su cuerpo.

Aoshi al recuperarse del fuerte dolor en su pie le alcanzó algo enfadado, ya era la segunda vez que le lastimaba sin razón aparente.

Mocosa, para que sepas, no eres ala única que puede lastimar – dijo tomándola del brazo con brusquedad deteniendo a Misao en su avance.

-¿Es una amenaza?- menciono con actitud divertida mientras miraba directamente esos ojos azules.

Aoshi, se controlo, esa chiquilla le estaba sacando de casillas, y eso era poco común, bueno los últimos días no – Creo que podría ser una amenaza, – dijo vencido, no era capaz de molestarse con ella a pesar de que le insultara, le atraía.

Misao se vio sorprendida al sentir los carnosos labios del alto hombre sobre los de ella, mientras este le abrazaba con una fuerza que paresia quisiera destrozarle los huesos. Aoshi le pareció una excelente manera de desquitarse de ella, pero luego no se pudo detener al sentir el sabor dulce entre su poca, y se aventuró a indagar mas dentro de esta.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor salio de Misao, quien se libero de Aoshi de inmediato cuando este un poco desconcertado por lo que había sentido, había dejado su boca. Mientras Misao respiraba ajitada tratando de recuperar el aire que este le había robado impunemente.

De nuevo el silencio se vio interrumpido por un golpe seco. Aoshi se quedo mirando a Misao quien corría hacia el edificio, el aun estaba algo aturdido, pero no tanto por el golpe que le había propinado la chica por su atrevimiento, si no por lo que su cuerpo había sentido. Una necesidad de tocar y explorar que el no se explico como había surgido de la nada, tan solo saborearla, sabia que había cometido un error que lo afectaría bastante. El punzante dolor de la mejilla lo hizo reaccionar a la ves que se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde Misao creía podría estar segura y organizar en su cabeza paso a paso que era lo que había pasado y lo que había propinado su actitud altanera con el hombre de ojos azules.

Bueno chicas, espero les guste, creo que lo merezco… quedo emocionante, divertido jejeje me esforcé mucho, espero que me dejen su opinión al respecto un beso a todas y mil gracias

**EORIN**

**14 de marzo de 2011**

**12:43 PM**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

Yahiko había abierto la puerta afanado por el insistente golpear de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de esta.

- Ya va, ya va- decía con impaciencia mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Misao entro como un torbellino llevándose de lado a su hermano que le miraba aterrado por la palidez de su rostro.

¿Qué te sucedió hermana? Cuestiono acercándose a ella con preocupación sin darse cuenta que el alto oficial que estaba en la puerta esperando a pasar.

¿Podría ver a Kamiya? cuestiono a pesar de la mirada desubicada del moreno jovencito y de la irritada de Misao.

Pensé que se iría a su casa, dijo molesta Misao regresando hacia la puerta para tirársela en las narices al alto oficial, que detuvo la puerta antes de que impactara su rostro.

Hablare con su hermana, sentencio colocando fuertemente la palma de la mano en la madera de la puerta, para luego pasar y dirigirse a la habitación de Kaoru, pero como no sabía cuál era en realidad, se giró mirando a los ojos a la desafiante chica.

Esa que está al frente dijo ella sin que este formulara la obvia pregunta y con gran fastidio, Misao le guio hacia la habitación.

Se nota que todas las mujeres de tu familia son de carácter fuerte Kamiya dice Aoshi a esta cuando se da cuenta que tiene los ojos medio abiertos tras entrar este a la amplia habitación.

Y parece que lo comprobaste dice está divertida notando la magullada mejilla del hombre de ojos azules, ¿qué le hiciste?- cuestiono duramente mirando a Aoshi.

Nada, simplemente me golpeo por haberme descuidado en tu cuidado sonrió este con algo de ironía.

Kaoru le miraba sentado frente a ella, e intuía muy bien que no venía precisamente a hablar de ella ni de la bienvenida que le había brindado su hermana días a tras cuando se conocieran.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora kamiya? dijo él mientras observaba que esta se sentaba en la cama.

Digamos que bien dijo ella mientras recogía algo de la cama sin que Aoshi se diera cuenta.

Flash back

Había irrumpido en su cuarto, tomándola por sorpresa cuando lo noto allí de pie junto a la cama contemplándola.

Tendré que irme por un tiempo del país, así tal vez me pierdan el rastro y tengan en la estación de policía un respiro- sonrió Kenshin a Kaoru que se le había quedado mirando extrañada y sorprendida por la noticia.

Él acarició sus labios -veo que no tienes nada que decir – susurro acercándose a ella seductoramente, pero evito rosar sus labios porque estaba seguro de perder el control si llegara a hacerlo en ese momento.

-No es, eso, es solo que me toma por sorpresa lo que me dices… y¿ a donde te vas, que tienes que hacer?- pregunto siendo acallada con un beso tierno que él le dio a condición de que no le cuestionara más, así sería mejor, porque no sabía qué o cómo responderle a todas sus preguntas.

- solo debes saber que regresare lo más pronto que pueda ¡Mira! dice sacando de su gabán una cajita de terciopelo negro.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta emocionada mientras él saca una cadenilla de plata con un dije color ámbar. Colocándose, lo más cerca que pudo sobre ella para colocarle la cadena no pudo evitar su deseo al ver el desnudó cuello femenino y termino explorando su piel con afán, precavido ante la presencia de los hermanos de Kaoru y el detective que acababa de llegar colocando visiblemente nerviosa a Kaoru que lo despidió con un dulce beso fugas.

Es un pequeño detalle para la mujer que amo- dice mienta termina de colocar la cadena y colocando hacia un lado el extenso cabello de Kaoru, besar su nuca, mientras aspiraba su aroma - es para que no te olvides de mí susurró en su oído abrazándola fuertemente.

Fin Flash back

Aoshi le llamó de nuevo, tratando de que colocara atención, pues ella aún seguía en su recuerdo aferrando su cadena bajo la tela del pijama. Kenshin había salido como siempre, corriendo ante el menor ruido.

-Parece que aun andas un poco atontada Kamiya -dice Aoshi algo divertido mientras golpea su cabeza con suavidad en un gesto de amistad.

Kaoru reacciono mirándole, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- oye, oye, ¿quien te ha dado esas confianzas Shinomori? dijo Kaoru tratando de parecer seria, pero luego una carcajada salió de si.

Aoshi se le quedo viendo algo fuera de lugar pues nunca le había visto de tal manera, bueno tampoco es que llevara mucho de conocerla, pero parecía fácil de tratar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aoshi pensó que ese no sería el momento para comentarle acerca de lo que había descubierto, y que necesitaba que regresara a la estación pues ya no soportaba estar haciendo oficios barios, como decía Megumi últimamente que lo encontraba por todos lados, haciendo de todo

Kenshin avanzaba algo indeciso e inseguro hacia uno de los muelles, había atravesado media hora en auto el área que le llevaría de Tokio a la bahía más próxima. Allí no sabía con quien tendría que hablar pues él siempre se entendía directamente con Takeda, solo savia que había recibido una llamada, diciéndole que los planes seguían tal cual como se habían fijado, no importando la muerte de su protegido.

Una pequeña embarcación estaba anclada a unos 20 metros dentro del mar, y en la orilla de la playa un grupo de hombres que parecían estar esperando pacientemente algo, o mejor dicho, a él. Avanzo hacia ellos con paso lento, tratando de analizar a cada sujeto por su manera de actuar, ya que en la penumbra en la que se encontraba el lugar, no era mucho lo que podía ver de sus rostros.

Uno de ellos el cual estaba apostado contra el pequeño bote que lo embarcaría en el que se encontraba anclado mar adentro, fumaba plácidamente mientras el viento desordenaba sus cabellos y despejaba un poco el rostro que al irse acercando Kenshin empezó a distinguir un poco; crueles cicatrices atravesaban su piel formando surcos regulares e irregulares que hacían ver su expresión normal algo más que horrenda, pero él no demostró la aversión que producía ver esas marcas en el rostro del hombre, pues él tenía en si las propias, paso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla recordando la promesa que había hecho a Kaoru.

Flash back

(Retomando lo del dije antes de salir corriendo)

Kaoru sonrió y giro a ver a Kenshin cuando este había terminado de colocar la cadena en su cuello, mientras recibía de su parte y sin darle tiempo de nada, millares de besos que le derretían de apoco en sus manos, el no dejo escapar esta oportunidad y le devoró los labios por completo, como desearía hacerlo con el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando les fue necesario respirar un poco Kaoru tomo cierta distancia y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Sucede algo preciosa? - cuestiono acariciando su rostro mientras despejaba el rostro femenino de algunos mechones de cabello.

Kenshin, yo, quiero que cuando termines de hacer lo que debas de hacer - pauso unos segundos mientras respiraba hondamente por el dolor que sentía, no físicamente si no ese que da el no saber lo que pueda ocurrir a la persona que amas. - prométeme que te entregaras, no importa cuánto tiempo debas estar alejado de mi yo te esperare hasta que pagues lo que debes a la justicia, yo sé que se abrirá una investigación acerca de las personas que cayeron en tu mano, y sabrán que hiciste un favor a los demás. Yo me encargare de ello, y después de todo, yo estaré para ti y tu para mí , verdad? - deteniéndose con intensidad en la mirada del pelirrojo que no sabía que contestar. - dime, -¿lo prometes, Kenshin?

Kenshin la abrazo tan fuerte que le pareció escuchar un quejido por parte de ella, pero aliviano la presión de su abrazo para no lastimarla.

- lo prometo Kaoru, regresare y seré libre para ti - susurro en su oído.

Fin Flash

Es un placer conocer en persona al afamado Battousai - dijo el hombre moreno y con heridas en el rostro mientras extendía una mano hacia un nuevo cigarrillo.

Parece que todo el mundo me conoce - dice seriamente mientras se acerca un poco más al grupo.

Bueno, ¿qué podemos decirte? - sonrió macabramente el sujeto - sales mucho en los periódicos.

Kenshin observó con detalle los gestos de su rostro y el comportamiento de los demás.

- y siendo que me conocen, yo ¿con quien tengo el gusto? - dijo en cierto tono de ironía que no cayó mal a los demás.

Bueno muchacho - colocándose derecho el moreno frente a él. - Mírame bien, porque soy tu nuevo jefe, Makoto Shishio - dijo mientras observaba a Kenshin - y estos son mis hombres de confianza - señalando a algunos que se encontraban cerca.

Y bien, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer en específico... jefe - dice tomando nota mental del número de personas del nuevo grupo.

Bueno, solo tendrás que ir, llevar esto hasta el continente y regresar con buenas noticias, y dinero por supuesto - dice Shishio mientras entrega a Kenshin un inventario - por todo esto es por lo que debes responder.

No se preocupe - dice Kenshin mientras se ve jalado por el hombre moreno hasta la pequeña embarcación.

Te espero aquí dentro de un mes - dice Shishio retirándose mientras Kenshin se ve alejándose de la playa lentamente en el bote.

Llegaron en menos de nada hasta la mediana embarcación, dando la bienvenida a Kenshin uno de los que parecía estar a cargo, este le explicó cuanto tiempo, en donde y con quien deberían tratar para dejar la mercancía. Kenshin se sorprendió un poco al ver un grupo de aproximadamente 10 personas entre las cuales habían cuatro mujeres y 6 hombres de mediana edad.

Ellas serán enviadas países europeos a trabajar, ya sabes y ellos, bueno ahí un hombre que necesita mano de obra gratis y estos sujetos pagaran la deuda que tienen con el señor Shishio, haciendo ese trabajo - dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños, mientras observaba detenidamente la expresión de Kenshin.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que hacer cuando llegaran al continente y ahí sabría que tendría que hacer, debía superar esa prueba que le estaban colocando, cosa que era más que obvia allí sabrían si él era o no de confianza.

**Notas de autor:**

Espero no este muy corto y como siempre espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima, disculpas si demoró mucho..

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

Pauli: mil gracias por compartir con migo tu opinión, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Blue-Azul-Acero: muchas gracias por tu review, me gustaría dieras un poco más de tu opinión.

Kaoruyukishiro: sipa mí me gusta generar ciertos roses entre esta pareja, en especial por la personalidad de los dos ^-^.

Akina Kamiya Himura: gracias por tu review, espero no haberte decepcionado en este cap. Nos escribimos pronto.

**Cap. 13**

**Autor**

**Eorin**

**Actualizado el 2 de abril de 2011**

**A las 4:30pm aproximadamente.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

En el capítulo anterior, vimos, cómo Kenshin se despedía de Kaoru antes de partir a su nueva misión, tal vez la última. Una promesa por parte de este a Kaoru de regresar a su lado era lo que mantenía a la oficial, dentro de su cordura. Entre tanto Kenshin soportaba con meditada calma su trayecto en el improvisado buque mercantil.

Todos habían recibido a Kaoru con alegría, en especial Aoshi que estaría de nuevo en lo suyo y de una buena vez podía despejar todas sus sospechas y echar a caminar de nuevo toda la investigación acerca de Battousai.

Nos alegra tenerte entre nosotros de nuevo Kamiya – dijo Saito que se veía más animoso que de costumbre, bueno todos ya sabían por que.

La relación que mantenía con la oficial Tokio, parecía haberle hecho cambiar. Su hermano, estaba mas que sorprendido y feliz por ello, pues desde que el estaba en las "nubes" con su noviazgo, no regañaba tanto y a veces pasaba por alto las metidas de pata de los chicos en la estación.

Otra pareja que estaba muy bien era la de Sanosuke y Megumi, pues bueno luego, desde aquel día que ella se presentara a su casa, a ver quien era la dichosa Sayo y darse cuenta con gran pena y vergüenza que se trataba solo de la prima del oficial, habían concretado mas la relación que habían mantenido en un tire y afloje que por fin había dado para reventar la cuerda, o mas bien para amarrarlos con esta misma.

**FLASHBACK**

Sanosuke había llegado esa mañana un poco somnoliento, por lo que se la había pasado charlando con Sayo sobre su viaje y como le había ido. Megumi había notado ese estado de casi sonámbulo, en el que estaba el oficial.

-¡Como raro tu llegando aquí amanecido! – reclamo la mujer de labios carmín, mientras supuestamente revisaba las carpetas que tenia sobre su escritorio, observando de ves en cuando de soslayo al peliparado policía.

Sanosuke no había colocado total atención a las palabras de la oficial, pues estaba ocupado en tratar de despejar su mente del sueño que quería caer pesadamente sobre él. Así que Megumi, se coloco frente a él y gritándole prácticamente le dejo un grupo de carpetas apiladas sobre el escritorio. Pero lo que Sano noto, no fue precisamente el montón de carpetas que le había dejado allí encima de su escritorio, si no, el rostro algo alterado, o mejor decir, enfadado de la oficial.

Pasada, unas cuantas horas de patrullaje sanosuke estaba aprovechando un poco la hora del almuerzo para dormir a sus anchas en el automóvil asignado. Lo despertó un fuerte golpe en al auto, que en primer momento no supo que era, mas al ver hacia uno de sus lados, encontró el rostro de la joven oficial.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo este con paresa mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Qué, pasa?, ja, mira a ver Sanosuke Saito, si no te colocas a trabajar, que por mas hermano que sea el superior de ti, te puede echar de patitas a la calle, después de un reporte – dice Megumi abriendo la puerta del auto.

Sanosuke se sienta derecho en la silla del conductor sacando las piernas fuera del auto y se queda mirando a Megumi, con cara de pocos amigos, o bueno por lo menos eso era lo que a ella quería hacer creer?.

-Bueno y ¿a ti que es lo que te pasa que todo el día me has estado molestado? – dice rascándose la cabeza, como si no se diera cuenta de cuando ella frunció el seño, a la pregunta de este.

Ja, pues que otro motivo tendría, mas que tu holgazanería…. – dice esto mientras se retira hacia las escaleras de la estación.

Sanosuke se le queda mirando muy insinuantemente, las extensas y torneadas piernas de la mujer y mas que todo su actitud celosa, por que el estaba seguro que era eso, le divertía mucho.

Ya en la tarde de ese mismo día, Sanosuke salió de la estación con cierto afán que a todos llamó la atención.

¿A dónde vas con tanta premura Sano? – le cuestiono Tokio que estaba como siempre cerca a su escritorio ordenando lo que hubiese para ordenar.

A, te acuerdas de sayo, es….

Mientras transcurría la corta conversación entre Tokio y Sanosuke, una irritada Megumi, se disponía aclarar de una buena ves lo que estuviera pasando, por que de pronto sentía que estaba perdiendo todo lo que a Sano se refería, su compañía, su sensualidad, es mas en todo el día, Sanosuke no había siquiera intentado besarla o algo mas y eso le sacaba de casillas.

Luego de que lo viera salir de la estación con un afán poco común en el, decidió seguirle o mas bien llegar a su casa primero para que le diera una explicación. Acaso días antes no le había marcado, diciéndole que ella era de él no mas?. Acaso, él no era el que le había dicho que le deseaba como un loco? Lo que no tenía muy claro la oficial era, si él le pertenecía a ella, y esto le colocaba aún más molesta.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Megumi llegara a estar enfrente de la casa de los Saito, y decidirse a golpear en la puerta, al fin lo hizo.

Casi no llegas Sano… - abrió una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que al darse cuenta que era una chica y no Sanosuke se quedo de piedra.

Disculpa,¿ a quién necesitas? - cuestiono la joven al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la oficial de labios carmín.

¿ que eres tu de Sanosuke? – cuestiono sin darse cuenta que el susodicho estaba tras de ella observando con cierta diversión lo que pasaba, mientras a espaldas de Megumi, le decía a su prima que le siguiera el juego, con señas que sayo parecía entender.

Sayo, sonrió al notar el propósito y luego fijo su mirada directamente en la de la chica.

Bueno, soy alguien a quien el quiere mucho – dice sonriendo como la mas enamorada de las mujeres.

Megumi pego un brinco de ira, mientras empezaba a golpear mentalmente a Sanosuke – a, bueno, veras es que yo, soy su… novia, así que, te pido el favor…

Una carcajada masculina interrumpió el escape de ira de la mujer, haciéndola saltar, esta vez de sorpresa.

Megumi, ¿en verdad… eres mi novia? – dijo este colocándose cerca de ella y abrazándola por detrás.

Meg no supo como reaccionar, además que era lo que pasaba allí, la chica se estaba riendo de la situación y en lugar de salir histérica al ver el beso fogoso que el le estaba dando en ese momento, les dijo…

Bueno chicos después de que terminen entren que les tengo algo caliente para beber.

Fue luego de que entraran a la casa que ella entendió que la jovencita era la prima favorita de Sanosuke y que la quería como a una hermanita, y pensar que ella se estaba armando en la cabeza miles de cosas, y ninguna coincida con la realidad, penosa realidad, las mejillas de Meg eran un par de bombillas que decían a viva voz a sanosuke que se encontraba mas que avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, y de pasar.

**FIN FLASSBACK**

-¿Qué piensas? – cuestiono Sanosuke al ver a Megumi sumergida en sus pensamientos durante un largo rato.

-En nada cariño - dice esta mientras regala una sonrisa a su prometido.-¿ me ayudarías a llevar estas carpetas al archivo? – dijo sonriéndole con picardía.

Claro que si – dice este sorprendido y divertido, como era que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, pero a él le agradaba mucho ese cambio, muchas veces el acompañarla al archivo, implicaba mas que bajar al sótano y dejar las carpetas, si no aprovechar esos momentos y de vez en cuando hacer el amor, cosa que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta…jajaj bueno todos sabían en realidad, pero no eran capases de insinuarlo a ellos.

Kaoru estaba bebiendo un poco de café caliente, mientras esperaba a su compañero que ya había demorado un buen rato dentro de la oficina de Saito, hablando de no se que cosas. Ella aun presentía que Aoshi, lo había descubierto todo.

-¿Que estará haciendo kenshin? - susurro para si mientras suspiraba un poco y acariciaba la cadenilla que llevaba ya hace una semana en su cuello, en muestra de muchas promesas entre los dos.

En ese momento llego un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos azules con un porte misterioso, y atractivo, dejando a todos los presentes y en especial a las presentes, con los ojos sobre él.

Llego hasta estar frente a Kaoru a quien miro en detalle y luego pregunto con cortesía si Saito Hajime se encontraba.

Bueno, el superior en este momento se encuentra ocupado, si quiere lo pude esperar – dice ella mientras trata de adivinar quién era y para que estaba ese hombre allí.

-¿Señorita Kamiya, verdad? – leyendo la insignia de su uniforme, pero en realidad le había reconocido de inmediato. Kenshin se la había descrito tal cual, en realidad hermosa, ya entendía al asesino que siempre terminaba enredando en sus conversaciones a la linda mujer frente a él. Ojos grandes y de un intenso matiz azul que sin duda habían robado el alma y el corazón del asesino pelirrojo, una boca que hasta a él le provocó probar, pero de inmediato llego a su mente la imagen de su ejecución, por manos de Kenshin, si tan solo se atreviera a mirarla de forma descortés, mucho menos seguiría con vida si él se atreviera a volver realidad su deseo de probar la boca femenina.

– es de suprema urgencia que hable con su superior, es algo urgente, es mas creo que el esta esperándome – dice mientras observa su reloj – ¿podría ir y preguntar?

¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor? – pregunto Kaoru mientras se colocaba de pie para dirigirse a la oficina.

Shougo Amakusa - dice él mientras se sienta en una de las sillas cercanas a esperar que lo anunciaran.

Kaoru se dirigió a la oficina, y golpeo con cautela sobre la puerta. Entro al escuchar que podía pasar.

Señor, hay un hombre afuera quien solicita hablar con usted, su nombre es Shougo Amakusa, ¿le hago seguir? – pregunta ella mientras observa que su compañero (Aoshi) se encontraba demasiado serio, aun mas de lo normal.

Si kamiya, hazle seguir, y por favor llama a Tokio, le necesito aquí – dice mientras observa con cierto disimulo a Aoshi.

Está bien señor – dice retirándose de allí, con la impresión de que algo importante estaba sucediendo y ella no era participe de la situación.

Puede seguir señor Amakusa – dice ella mientras se sienta en la silla de su escritorio de nuevo, para luego marcar un teléfono y solicitar a Tokio, la cual se encontraba supervisando algunas cosas.

Cerca de una hora estuvo Kaoru pegada a la puerta esperando a que abrieran, y saber que era lo que estaban hablando, era demasiado sospechoso todo ese movimiento, y aun mas el que no solicitaran su presencia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aoshi salio de la oficina algo alterado siguiendo su camino , derecho hacia fuera de la estación, para cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta este ya se acercaba a la salida, así que dejando la taza en la mesa se fue tras él.

¡Shinomori!, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto llegando a donde él se encontraba.

Aoshi jiro, y se le quedo mirando con mucha seriedad, como diciendo con esto que el momento de enfrentar la verdad entre los dos, había llegado.

Sube al auto, tenemos que ir a un lugar y conversar, Kamiya – dice él tan seriamente que asusto a Kaoru más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella se subió con cierta lentitud al auto, pensando en las miles de cosas que el tenia que decirle, savia que él le diría todo lo que estaba pensado con respecto a la dichosa noche en que fue herida en la fiesta , pero también se enteraría de otras cosas a las cuales no había tenido acceso por estar incapacitada.

Aoshi condujo en un silencio sepulcral que a Kaoru no le agrado mucho, a pesar de que sabía que él era así en la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir, es acerca del trabajo? – se atrevió a preguntar Kaoru al no soportar la tensión que era notoria entre los dos oficiales.

Aoshi sin retirar la mirada del camino asintió, para luego agregar… - aun que también se trata de ti.

-¿¡De mi? – dijo mas para si que para su compañero. – tiene algo que ver el hombre que llego ahora en la mañana a la oficina del superior?

Ese hombre es un detective del FBI y nos vino a comunicar ciertas cosas, relacionadas con Battousai – dice este mientras se detenía en uno de los semáforos que había a lo largo de la avenida.

Kaoru sintió cuando su corazón se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que él le decía, ahora su mal presentimiento se estaba tornando tangible y ello le asustaba mucho, acaso ello quería decir que le había pasado algo malo a Kenshin? O que lo habían descubierto… no quiso pensar, pero es que todo lo que pasaba la llevaba a ello.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con migo? – cuestiono ella con la mas calma de las voces aun que no se sentía así en realidad.

Aoshi no quiso decirle nada en ese momento, a pesar de todo podía sentir el temor que ella tenia sobre todo el tema, ante todo lo que tenia que ver con Battousai.

En la oficina de Saito, Tokio y este, aun se encontraban con Shougo, hablando y aclarando lo que acababan de escuchar.

Así que Battousai ahora se convirtió en un infiltrado – dice para si – algo así como uno de los suyos – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos verdes frente a él.

Si, en realidad Kenshin Himura, el cual es su verdadero nombre a estado los últimos 7 meses colaborando con nosotros y es de mi entera confianza – dijo este mientras jugaba con una pluma de escribir que sostenía entre su mano.

Tokio por su lado trataba de analizar otra parte de la información que el sujeto les había comunicado, la relación que parecía tener Kaoru con este hombre, pero él no había mencionado nada mas que eso, nada a profundidad, así que ella tenia que saber esto por boca de su compañera.

Bueno espero que perdonen mi demora, lo que sucedió es que la línea telefónica estuvo fuera deservicio hasta ayer y bueno, yo la verdad aun no había terminado de escribir el cap., así que por ello talvez me haya quedado un poco corto, igual espero que lo disfruten mucho y porfis no se les olvide dejarme sus comentarios al respecto. GRACIAS!

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**Akina Kamiya Himura:** espero este capítulo te haya gustado igual que el anterior.

**Kaoruyukishiro: **espero este cap. te haya gustado, no tiene mucho romance en verdad y.y espero tu opinión.

**Serena tsukino chiba:** perdón por demorar tanto, problemillas técnicos y de tiempo que no faltan, espero te haya gustado este cap.

**setsuna17: **si, ya casi se acerca el final, y las cosas tienen que mejorar un poco, no te preocupes , gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero tu review.

**actualizado por **

**eorin**

** a las**

**12:45 pm**

** del**

**18 de abril de 2011**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo xv**_

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

En la oficina de Saito, Tokio y este, aun se encontraban con Shougo, hablando y aclarando lo que acababan de escuchar.

Así que Battousai ahora se convirtió en un espía – dice para si – algo así como uno de los suyos – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos azules frente a él.

¡Si!, en realidad Kenshin Himura, el cual es su verdadero nombre a estado los últimos 7 meses colaborando con nosotros y es de mi entera confianza – dijo shougo mientras jugaba con una pluma de escribir que sostenía entre su mano.

Tokio por su lado trataba de analizar otra parte de la información que el sujeto les había comunicado, la relación que parecía tener Kaoru con este hombre, pero él no había mencionado nada mas que eso, nada a profundidad, así que ella tenia que saber esto por boca de su compañera…..

Aoshi se encontraba molesto por la situación, en especial por lo que se acababa de enterar, así que busco con prisa a Kaoru y al encontrarla le enfrento con ira., cada musculo del grandioso cuerpo del detective se notaba tensionado asustando a Kaoru, paresia un huracán embravecido dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

-Cómo es posible que conocieras a Battousai Himura y … - cayo tratando de calmarse por todo lo que estaba pasando, observo a Kaoru delante de él asustada por el arranque de cólera que estaba teniendo en ese momento contra ella.

– Lo siento Kaoru pero entiéndeme, llevo cerca de 4 años en esta investigación, atando cabos que eh encontrado sueltos , tratando de adivinar que ahí mas allá del asesino más afamado en el bajo mundo . Y… luego me vienen con la noticia, de que, mi compañera es su… amante y oculta información al respecto., y para terminar ahora, no se puede hacer nada con lo que tenía ya investigado, por que Battousai es un hombre encubierto del FBI – decía esto sin notar el rostro ofendido y sorprendido de la mujer frente a él.

En primer lugar no soy amante de nadie – dice Kaoru con fuego en los ojos - en segundo, no tenia la menor idea de que Kenshin estuviese cooperando con los federales, así que no me vengas aquí a reclamar nada, entiendes? – dice ella siendo ahora la alterada.

Aoshi se excuso, había perdido el control y no media sus palabras. Kaoru acepto a medias sus disculpas pero le exigió enseguida que contara lo que había dicho el federal que había llegado a la estación.

Aoshi en ese momento se disponía a platicarle acerca de lo poco que se había enterado ya que había salido algo irritado de la oficina, pero el móvil de Kaoru repico en medio de la tensa discusión.

Diga? – Escucho atenta cuando Tokio le solicito dirigirse lo más pronto posible a la estación.

– esta bien no nos demoramos. – Colgó y miro a Aoshi quien esperaba que le comunicase lo que le habían dicho.- Tenemos que regresar a la estación, supongo que no eres el único que quiere explicaciones por mi parte – dice ella molesta con todo esto, pero preocupada por todo lo posible que estuviese sucediendo con Kenshin.

En una habitación poco confortable, Kenshin observaba la nota y leía detenidamente cada una de las indicaciones que tenia que llevar a cavo para cumplir con su tarea, pensando en todo y sobre todo. Kaoru nunca se apartaba de su mente, pero haría el mayor de sus esfuerzos en olvidarla mientras se dedicaba a ganar la confianza de los delincuentes y saber de apoco y cada vez mas sobre la organización que se encontraba en realidad tras todo lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico de 14 años, el cual era el encargado, en compañía de su madre de dar alojamiento a los hombres de Shishio, aun que no era la gran cosa, por lo menos les brindaban los tres platos de comida al día y una habitación para descansar luego de las largas jornadas que había tenido últimamente.

La semana había pasado en medio de reuniones con los contactos chinos, para la distribución de las drogas y del contrabando que la embarcación había llevado con ellos hasta allí. Las 10 personas que habían estado encerradas en la pequeña prisión de la embarcación, habían sido entregadas en la misma playa a un hombre enorme que vigilaba insistentemente a todos lados, como si tu viese el temor o el presentimiento que seria descubierto, pero fue en vano toda esa aparente preocupación, pues la transacción se llevo a cavo y en menos de 15 minutos las personas habían sido embarcadas en un camión viejo y llevadas de allí.

Señor Himura, ¿ya esta listo?, le están esperando – dijo el chico que enseguida se retiro rápidamente

Kenshin se coloco un sombrero para poder protegerse del ardiente sol que hacia en la tarde. Puesto que ya había pasado la primavera y emergía el verano,y empezaba a notarse en la elevación de la temperatura.

Mientras recorría los pequeños senderos de las calles recordó como había sido su encontró con los distribuidores del opio.

**FLASH BACK **

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que desembarcaran en la playa. No habían podido localizar con prontitud a los contactos que tanto le comentaba Soujiro, quien vigilaba cada movimiento por parte de Kenshin.

La comunicación entre ellos y los comerciantes había sido con intermediarios o simplemente por escrito, haciendo pensar a Kenshin que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo. Pero luego de un día se fijo una hora y una fecha para poder hablar directamente con los interesados.

**FIN FLASH BACK 7777777777777777777777**

Buenas tardes señor Himura – dijo el interprete que necesitaban para las negociaciones.

Kenshin lo observo detenidamente no confiando como siempre, plenamente en las personas que le rodeaban.

-Creo que es mejor que comencemos ya – dijo kenshin al ver entrar a los involucrados, en compañía de Soujiro.

Los diálogos se establecieron, pero existió un momento en el cual, las dos partes empezaron a alterarse, puesto que no llegaban a un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos lados.

No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, ellos son los únicos que pueden darnos la mercancía, además si establecieron un nuevo precio es por que esta algo difícil la situación allá en la Isla – cuchicheaban los hombres chinos, mientras Kenshin mantenía la mirada fija en el intermediario, algo no le paresia que fuera bien.

Escucho lo intendible por parte de los negociantes y el traductor les comunico que aceptaban pagar lo acordado.

Hay algo extraño en todo esto – dijo Ken en susurro a su acompañante.

Lo se – dice con una sonrisa el joven de cabellos castaños, asiendo que Kenshin levantara una ceja, mientras observaba lo que venia a continuación.

Eh estado colocando toda la tensión a la negociación señores – dijo en perfecto mandarin, aterrando al traductor – y pienso que, este es un buen negocio, claro, que si prefieren, les quiero ofrecer primero unas disculpas pues el caballero – señalando al pequeño hombre que empezó a retroceder con cierta lentitud – les esta timando, sacando de sus bolsillos una cantidad mayor a la pactada – dice mientras observa los ojos de los dos comerciantes.

Kenshin por su lado no entendía del todo lo que decía Soujiro a los dos hombres o mejor dicho tres, que se encontraban en frente de él. Lo único verdaderamente entendible en ese momento era el pánico que asomaba por el rostro del hombre quien de pronto observo al pelirrojo.

¿Que sucede? – cuestiono Kenshin al ver que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.

Ejecútalo – sentencio Soujiro mientras se mantenía sereno ante la situación. –

Kenshin no pudo más que realizar la sucia labor, aun que no podía evitar sentirse extraño ante ellos, nunca había matado aun "inocente" aun que este, no lo era del todo. Salio con la lentitud que posee todo ejecutor, aumentando el terror en el pobre hombre que seria victimado con o sin razón. Fuera de allí, el grito agudo, ahogado luego por el ladrido de un perro dio a entender a los que se encontraban dentro de la casucha que el pelirrojo había llevado a cavo su ejecución.

Kenshin no regreso en seguida al interior de nuevo, se encargo de preparar una tumba para el cuerpo, enterrarlo y luego pedir perdón por lo realizado, para luego esperar fuera a que Soujiro saliera del lugar. Nunca antes abría perdido disculpas por sus actos ó sentido remordimiento alguno, pero el trato con Kaoru lo había transformado de manera tal que lo llegaba a sorprender.

- Te felicito Battousai, se nota que, sabes cumplir con tu deber – dice el hombre castaño al salir de la casucha y golpear la espalda del pelirrojo en forma de aprobación a lo que había hecho.

- ahora ellos tienen en nosotros toda la confianza, jajaja son muy fáciles de confundir estos hombres – rió malévolamente mientras empezaba a caminar delante de Kenshin quien lo observaba detenidamente.

Así que como escuchan tendremos que esperar a que ellos tomen una decisión para poder actuar – dice Saito observando los rostros sorprendidos de los tres oficiales frente a él.

Este día sí que ah sido de muchas sorpresa – dice sarcástico Aoshi quien observa a Saito con molestia.

-Ustedes solo tienen que seguir lo que les ordene- dice Saito notando el sarcasmo del detective.

– como les dije antes, esperaremos a que Battousai se reporte con ellos, y luego entraremos en escena – dice manteniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio atento a cualquier reacción por parte de Kaoru, que no había dicho nada después de que le comunicaran que ellos aguardarían a una decisión de los federales para poder dar fin a una extensa y desubicada investigación.

Lo que yo no comprendo es por que los federales siendo como son, me refiero una basta organización con hombres por todos lados, no realice directamente la operación con respecto a este caso – dice Tokio interrumpiendo el silencio.

Tiene razón Tokio, cómo es que piensan que tres oficiales de esta jefatura, inexpertos en esa clase de operaciones y sin el entrenamiento adecuado contribuyan a dar solución y fin a esta dichosa investigación? – intervino por fin la chica de ojos azules.

Bueno, por lo que se, ustedes estarán un mes o tal vez un poco mas en un estricto entrenamiento, no podemos negar nuestra ayuda, ellos necesitan de nosotros – dice Saito sacando del escritorio los expedientes de cada uno y colocándolos sobre la mesa.

Por dios, como es que se suponen en un mes o mas seremos expertos en tales misiones, solo somos oficiales – dice Kaoru entrando en pánico por lo que podría venir, estaba preocupada por la situación que emergía en ese momento, ella no podía arriesgarse a una loca misión comandada por los federales americanos. Ella tenía una familia por la cual responder y sabia que en la misión a la cual pretendían enlistarlos era más que un suicidio.

Cálmate Kamiya, primero que todo tu solo sigues ordenes así que no me vengas a cuestionar, - dice mirando luego a Aoshi y Tokio que estaban sorprendidos por la verdad de las palabras de Kaoru – - Segundo, no me creas idiota, se muy bien lo que son, cada uno de ustedes capaces de realizar, no es por nada que les considero los mejores elementos de toda la estación, y si no es mucho decir de toda la ciudad – se calmo un poco. No negare que les falta experiencia en ese tipo de actividades, pero confío en ustedes, y se que después del adiestramiento no serán los mismos de ahora – dice observando el rostro de los tres.

– ahora bien, dicho todo, se pueden retirar y mañana les espero tan temprano o mas que siempre, empezaran el entrenamiento.- dijo Saítoh, dando por terminada la discusión.

Misao había llegado a casa después de ir su primer día a la universidad, estaba tan contenta que nada podía echar a perder el día, ni tampoco el hecho que en ese momento estuviese observando frente a ella a el entupido que había osado besarla a la fuerza, trato de ignorar su presencia siguiendo de largo aun después de ser vista fijamente por Aoshi, ignorándolo saludo a su hermana como siempre lo hacia, tan efusivamente.

Aoshi por su lado le seguía el juego, ignorándole también, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se quedaran en ella una que otra vez. Recordaba como había sentido el dulce de los labios de ella y como su cuerpo había rosado insistentemente contra el de él, para poder liberarse.

Hermana, te quería pedir permiso para poder ir a casa de una amiga, si, para realizar un trabajo que nos colocaron en la Universidad – dijo Misao mientras terminaba de ingresar al apto.

- ¿Y tu compañera no puede venir para aquí?, sabes que no me gusta que se vayan para otro lado, además sin conocer a las personas, puedo decirte que si, pero con la condición de que estés bien temprano en la mañana – decía Kaoru como si se tratara de la madre de ellos.

Gracias hermanita - sonríe desde el otro lado de la puerta – entonces iré alistar las cosas tengo que estar mas tarde allá, es algo lejos así que es bueno ir tempranos dice entusiasta.

Podrías llevarla? – cuestiono a Aoshi que durante toda la conversación había estado un poco concentrado en los labios de la jovencita de ojos verdes.

Que, cosa? – dijo el algo distraído, cosa que a Kaoru le pareció gracioso y extraño viniendo de él.

Que si llevas a mi hermana asta donde su compañera – dice ella mientras lo observa detenidamente como examinándole.

Bueno, no se si pueda soportar a tu hermana, contigo casi no puedo y eso que eres mas o menos calmada, no me quiero imaginar con la hiperactiva de tu hermana – dice mientras observa el rostro de Kaoru.

Misao salio y alcanzó a escuchar la propuesta que hacia su hermana a el odioso detective y salto rápidamente hacia ella.

Ah, no, ni loca me boy con este – dice mientras observa a su hermana que se queda de una pieza al ver la reacción de Misao – prefiero irme en un autobús, pero en compañía de este sujeto, no

Aoshi se empezó a molestar un poco por la manera en que le trataba la jovencita allí presente, ya le paresia el colmo la grosería que tenia ella hacia su persona. A si que se coloco de pie, pasando por unos por no decir que muchos, centímetros a la chica que le daba aun la espalda

Cambie de opinión, la llevaré – dice el ofreciéndole una falsa sonrisa a Kaoru, a la cual Misao le pareció mas que tenebrosa.

Kaoru, no me quiero ir en compañía de este hombre - dice empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Misao no seas inmadura, por favor, ya paso lo que paso Aoshi no tenia la culpa de mi falta de profesionalismo, si se puede decir, yo fui la culpable de salir herida, así que, no entiendo la razón por que no dejas aun lado ese berrinche y te vas en su compañía- sentenció Kaoru, finalizando la disyuntiva.

Misao se detuvo, era verdad ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado un poco con respecto a lo que había sucedido la noche en que Kaoru había salido herida, ella no tenia una excusa para no poder, ser mas amigable con el sujeto, lo que sucedía era que Kaoru no sabia del beso que él le había dado y ella tampoco se lo iba a contar, así que tomando sus cosas pero no con mucho gusto acepto ir en la compañía del oficial.

Está bien iré con ese, pero no respondo – dice Misao haciendo la advertencia mas para el hombre que para su hermana.

Bueno lo dejare asta aquí, jejeje soy mala verdad, espero que les haya gustado un beso a todas y un enorme abrazo, gracias a:

**Lorena,****setsuna17****,**** Kaoruyukishiro: **Perdón por la demora, eh estado un poco apartada de la escritura últimamente hoy por fin finalice este capítulo, gracias por sus opiniones y apoyo, espero este cap. les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones.

**Actualizado por **

**Eorin**

**El **

**21 de mayo 2011**

**A las 4:04 pm**


	16. Chapter 16

Kenshin estaba algo bebido pero aun así estaba del todo consiente de lo que escuchaba a su rededor y de las cosas que sucedían. Después de esa entrega que ya casi finalizaba había una aun más grande e importante. Soujiro hablaba por teléfono a Shishio mientras era atendido por un par de chicas muy bonitas, que lo mimaban y le complacían en todo lo que él deseara.

Kenshin, mira – dice pasándole el teléfono para él, para después de unos segundos levantarse de la mesa y salir de allí con las dos chicas.

Diga- dijo Kenshin al tomar el móvil y escuchar del otro lado la voz del moreno hombre.

Battousai, mañana regresaran a la isla, así que espero recibir un buen reporte por parte de usted, no quiero que omita ninguna cosa, aparte de ello, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, de una ayuda que solo usted nos puede brindar, aun que ya hemos empezando a tomar ciertas medidas al respecto – dijo dejando en suspenso a Kenshin

¿De qué trata? – cuestiono mientras miles de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Ya te enteraras cuando llegues a Tokio – dice Shishio con un dejo de felicidad que no le agrado a Kenshin. – adios – el tono del teléfono se escucho en medio de un silencio ensordecedor Kenshin empezó a preocuparse y a pensar sobre que trataría todo esto.

Aoshi conducía el auto con prisa pues no era capas de resistir ni un segundo mas la presencia de la chica que se encontraba a su lado, durante el recorrido había reinado algunos segundos la calma, pero luego de que Misao notara ciertas miraditas por parte del detective esta empezó a echarle puyas.

Deberías calmarte niña, ¡Dios ¿en qué momento loco se me paso por la cabeza traerte, o llevarte a donde sea? – dice mas para si que para Misao que lo miraba ofendida y fastidiada.

Bueno pues detente entonces y déjame aquí que yo sabré llegar – dice casi gritando en el oído de Aoshi. Este Detiene el auto, con brusquedad haciendo que Misao se golpee la cabeza con la ventanilla, empezando a quejarse y a decir que era un idiota que ni siquiera sabia conducir.

Aoshi coloco su cabeza sobre el volante, estaba desesperado, esa chica si que le sacaba con facilidad de sus cabales. Vio con sorpresa cuando Misao abrió la puerta y quitándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad salió del auto empezando a caminar por el corredor. Aoshi apenas y reacciono y salio lo más rápido que se permitió del auto, persiguiendo en seguida a la jovencita revoltosa.

Oye, oye, ¿a dónde crees, que vas? – dice Aoshi tomándola por un brazo forzándola a retroceder unos cuantos pasos en su avance.

Misao se le quedo mirando con furia controlada, mientras alzaba la maleta que contenía sus cosas e intentaba golpear a este para que la soltara.

Déjame, a ver, no ves que me boy, es imposible soportar a un tipo como tú, ni siquiera por mi hermana, entiendes, así que te puedes ir – dice Misao sin darse cuenta que Aoshi le había tomado ahora de los dos brazos, obligándola a estar demasiado junto a él.

Créeme que yo también estoy cansado de esto, no me aguanto tus rebeldías, y no se si es así permanentemente con todas las personas o solo con migo – observo una medio sonrisa por parte de la chica que le dio a entender que las pataletas eran solo exclusividad de él. – por lo que veo así es, bueno, igual tiene que regresar al auto, por estos lados no pasa ninguna clase de transporte, así que entra – dice con cierto tono de amenaza en la voz.

Misao un poco osada en ese momento se acerco un poco más de lo que debería al detective dejando casi nula la distancia entre los dos, se quedo observando esos ojos azules, por unos segundos y luego soltó

– tu, puedes ser muy detective o lo que quieras, controlar la vida de quien se te de la gana , pero la mía, la controlo yo, eso incumbe mis decisiones,¿ esta claro? – dice todo esto en un susurro que Aoshi interpreto como un desafío, recordando la vez pasada en la que su discusión había terminado en una agresiva unión de sus labios, y el, siendo que, aceptaba todos los retos, no dejo este pasar inadvertido y rápidamente abrazando a la chica, le beso, con fuerza, mientras Misao, sonreía internamente, pensado que era bastante fácil el provocarlo.

Un golpe seco se escucho y Misao sintió como el cuerpo de Aoshi se desvanecía a su lado, ella asustada, luego de fijarse del estado del hombre observo a tres agresores que se encontraban a su rededor.

Señorita Kamiya Misao, vendrá con nosotros – dijo uno de los hombres que al igual que los otros dos no dejaba ver su rostro. Misao fue forzada a subirse a un auto blindado, antes de arrancar se vio segada por una bolsa colocada sobre su cabeza y atada de manos y pies. Estaba verdaderamente asustada, la estaban secuestrando y quien sabe que le abría pasado a Aoshi, estaría aun con vida?

Aoshi despertó ya casi a la madrugada, busco por todas partes algo que no supo de inmediato que era, pero luego recordó a Misao y agitado empezó a buscarla dentro del auto, por los alrededores.

Se abra ido sola? – se cuestiono así mismo – no, no puede ser, ella… - sintió un picor en su nuca recordando el golpe que había sentido cuando se encontraba deleitándose por segunda ves con la pequeña boca de la chica, y empezó a cuestionarse que había sido, si acaso el golpe que le habían dado había sido por la misma chica, o a ella le había pasado algo, se la habrían llevado?

Aoshi, se monto en su auto en menos de nada, ya estaba consiente y el frío le había hecho aparecer un fastidioso dolor de cabeza. Marcó a la casa de Kaoru y espero a que contestaran.

Diga? – escucho la voz somnolienta de su compañera.

¿Kaoru, tu hermana, está en casa? - ella despertó al escuchar esto.

-NO se supone que tu le llevabas a donde sus compañera? – el silencio que reino por unos segundos que angustio a la oficial.

Creo que la han secuestrado – dijo con lastimera voz – perdóname fue mi culpa - dice el sintiéndose en realidad culpable de lo que había pasado.

Se han llevado a mi hermana y usted me pide que me calme? – dijo histérica Kaoru a su superior, mientras se vagaba alrededor de la oficina como un animal enjaulado, a su lado, en una silla Tokio y Aoshi observaban el sufrimiento de la joven de ojos azules.

Kamiya debes de saber que ese secuestro - sacando un papel hacia ellos y dejando lo ver a los tres oficiales – es una forma de presionar para que tu colabores con ellos – dijo observando el rostro de confusión de Kaoru al empezar a leer la nota que había llegado esa mañana a la estación, dirigida exclusivamente para Kaoru, pero, como Saito, no es de esos jefes que respete mucho la privacidad, se había enterado del contenido de la nota sorprendiéndose por ello.

Qué demonios? – dijo para si Kaoru cuando vio que estaba firmada por Battousai.

Al parecer tu querido asesino, ah tomado ciertas acciones en su mano – dijo Saito con algo de ironía en la voz.

No creo que sea Kenshin – grito Kaoru, a su jefe, mientras era observada por sus compañeros – lo mas seguro es que ellos se hayan enterado también de la relación que tenemos los dos, y hayan usado su nombre para confundirnos, además, no estamos del todo seguros, que es lo que quieren con esto.

Bueno, te brindo a ti y a tus compañeros le beneficio de la duda, pero, no hay que pasar por alto que si no manejamos con tacto esto pueden descubrir todo el operativo que los federales han organizado, así que, sea lo que sea, colabora con ellos, Kamiya – dijo Saito, manteniendo la calma que siempre reinaba en él en esa clase de situaciones.

¡Ahhhh, malditos ¿qué es lo que quieren con migo, déjenme salir! – gritaba Misao que se encontraba en una habitación oscura amarrada a una silla, habían tenido que tomar esta medida cuando unos minutos a tras había dejado inconscientes a un par de guardias y luego había intentado escaparse. – ya verán mi hermana les pateara el trasero, por mantenerme en esta entupida silla,…

Baya que es una chica bastante enérgica – comentaba uno de los hombres que la custodiaba a otro de sus compañeros.

Será así para todo – rió maliciosamente el otro hombre.

Bueno ustedes dos, ya pueden retirarse, el señor, Shishio se encargara directamente de esto – dice Soujiro que ya había llegado en compañía de Kenshin, pero este se encontraba en la oficina del jefe, enterándose de los últimos acontecimientos.

Para empezar quiero felicitarte, has demostrado ser de confianza Battousai – dijo Shishio a kenshin que se encontraba en frente de este. – También quería, hacerte una pequeña observación con respecto a esto – sacando una fotografía, bastante comprometedora entre Kenshin y Kaoru.

Kenshin la observo con detenimiento, observando el plano y la imagen, sorprendido con ello, pero no demostrándolo, se mantenía serio y frió como siempre.

Me puedes explicar, eso? – cuestiono el moreno al pelirrojo de nuevo

Es mi amante, tan simple como eso, ¿acaso no se nota? – contestó Kenshin tan tranquilo como si nada.

Jajaja, amigo, me encanta como eres, así que, estas usando a esta bellísima oficial - dice Shishio mientras pasea uno de sus dedos sobre la imagen de Kaoru – no se puede negar que es una verdadera tentación, mm al igual que la hermanita – dice sonriendo perversamente.

Kenshin mostró esta vez su rostro de sorpresa pero supo desviar la atención de este gesto, con una pregunta.

-¿No me digas que, la chica que gritaba hace unos minutos es… - interrumpido por Shishio.

Nada más y nada menos que Kamiya Misao, si, ella será por decirlo así, nuestro seguro, en caso de que tu muñeca nos traicione – confundiendo a kenshin con estas palabras.

-A que se refiere señor?-cuestiono sorprendido y ciertamente atemorizado, no había sido buena idea enamorarse, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando fue consciente de ello. Había creado sin pensarlo un punto débil, donde atacar.

Me refiero a que tienes que convencer a tu chica, de que nos ayude a mover en la ciudad, cierta cantidad de drogas, siendo ella una oficial no creo que sospechen, no crees?, Es perfecto, dice animado por su fabulosa idea.

Ella colaborara si yo se lo digo, la tengo de un dedo, no había necesidad de tomar a la hermana de Kaoru – dijo serenamente mientras observaba las expresiones del moreno.

Amigo, de muchas cosas que eh aprendido en la vida, una de ellas, es no confiar en las mujeres, menos en una oficial, se que estas confiado de que ella haría por ti lo que fuera, pero esa misma confianza, para mi no es nada, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

Entiendo – dijo Kenshin en forma de aprobación a las palabras de Shishio.

Lo que tienes que hacer es reunirte con ella, y decirle lo que ya te mencioné, ¿estamos claros?, su colaboración, es importante, así que espero no falles – dice colocándose de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

Kenshin, se quedo pensando por unos segundos acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y noto que no tenía ni el ni ella, mayor escape que seguir las ordenes del cabecilla. Se coloco de pie y se encontró con Soujiro que le esperaba para escoltarlo y acompañarlo a donde se había estipulado encontrarse, con Kamiya.

¿Qué estaría pensando ella con todo esto? – se cuestiono Kenshin, le daba miedo que perdiera la confianza en todas las promesa y todas las cosas que habían vivido en ese momento de critica adversidad, nada de ello se lo había esperado, tenia que andar con pies de plomo, sabia que Shishio no hablaba en verdad cuando decía que confiaba en él.

¿Dios mío casi no termino de escribir, esto! Espero que les guste y me perdonen el retraso, eh hecho lo posible para poder hacer esta entrega, un beso a todas y mil gracias por esperar, y por favor déjenme sus opiniones gracias.

Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Kaoruyukishiro: me alegra saber que te gusta y emociona mi escrito, espero continuar contando con tu apoyo, siempre estaré esperando las opiniones de quienes leen, para mí es muy importante, espero te haya gustado este cap.

**serena tsukino chiba****: **perdón por demorar en la actualización, tengo otros fics, y pensar en cada una de las historias para hacerlas interesantes es algo que me toma tiempo, perdón.

setsuna17: si a veces me desaparezco, pero siempre trato de adelantar algo para actualizar, perdón por la espera, espero te haya gustado este cap.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaoru estaba y se mostraba ansiosa, las manos le sudaban en exceso y no podía mantener quieto los pies, mientras estaba sentada allí en la cafetería a la cual le habían citado, tenia que actuar bien pero el nerviosismo la tomaba cada vez que escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta.

Kenshin había estado pensando en la manera de decirle lo que tenia que decirle cuando se la encontrara, explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin que ella le empezara a detestar, por ser el responsable de meterla en ello, a ella y a su hermana.

Decidido a entrar y decir la verdad abrió la puerta del café y la vio cerca de la barra, mientras bebía un fresco.

Hola Kaoru – dijo suavemente a su oído tomando a la chica por sorpresa.

Kenshin!.- Kaoru sintió los dedos de la mano masculina cubrir con delicadeza sus labios, haciéndole acallar, y sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

Sígueme – dijo brevemente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacia seguirle asta uno de los apartados que se encontraban mas lejos de la salida y de cualquier ventana, evitando que les observaran , por si Shishio había mandado a alguien a que le vigilara.

Kenshin hizo un ademán de quitarse la camisa que llevaba junto con la chaqueta que ya había depositado sobre la mesa en la cual se habían dirigido, y noto a Kaoru sonrojarse y tomar su mano para impedirle levantar su camisa.

Que rayos te pasa por la cabeza, por que te estas desv.… - UN beso por parte Kenshin le dejo muda, mientras el tomaba su mano y la guiaba asta llegar debajo de su ombligo, ella en primera instancia pensó en lo loco que estaba actuando ese tonto pelirrojo, pero luego de respirar un poco al sentir que los labios de este le abandonaban sintió y palpo en la zona donde él había guiado su mano, una forma irregular.

Entiendes porque solo quiero besarte? – dijo el cerca muy cerca de ella sonriendo al notar el sonrojo que llevaban las mejillas de esta.

¿¡Un micrófono?, por que un micrófono estaba en el cuerpo de Kenshin, oculto a ella?, era que los hombres a los cuales estaba trabajando Kenshin no confiaban en él mucho que digamos? . Kaoru supo que todo ello había sido una manera muy… bueno una manera efectiva para que ella se diera cuenta que no podían cometer ningún error cuando hablaran entre ellos dos, en ese momento sobre lo que tenían que hablar.

Kaoru se sentó acalorada en la silla observando la sonrisa que asomaba en los labios del pelirrojo y eso le molesto un poco, por que ello era prueba de que el podía hacer y deshacer con ella como quisiera, no se lo había admitido al pelirrojo porque no se sentía correspondida en sus desmedidos sentimientos por él, le consideraba como una droga a la cual se había hecho adicta tan solo probarla.

Kaoru decidió empezar con el teatro. Al otro lado del micrófono Soujiro y unos hombres más escuchaban la interesante conversación.

Dime porque demonios estás haciendo esto? – dijo mirando a kenshin con severidad, asustándolo, puesto que ella había cambiado su rostro dulce y sorprendido a uno muy frío y cauteloso.

Amor, no soy yo, son ellos, bueno, la verdad es que necesitamos de tu ayuda – dice el mientras acaricia uno de los cabellos que se encontraban desperdigados alrededor del rostro de la mujer.

Pero mi hermana, por qué se la llevaron? - cuestiono ella sinceramente, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese pasarle a Misao.

Es una garantía que tomo mi jefe en caso que no quieras colaborarnos – dijo el mirándola serenamente – no creen cuando les digo que tu arias por mi lo que te pidiera - susurro sensualmente a ella intimidándola un poco.

Siguiendo la treta que estaban colocando a los del otro lado ella siguió su actuación.

- que tontos son, la verdad yo aria todo por ti, incluso infringir las reglas – dice coqueta mientras toma de la mano a Kenshin que le sonríe divertido por su actuación, él era mas que consiente que ella nunca aria tal cosa, si no estuviera respaldada por los demás.

Lose, pero, no te preocupes si tu nos colaboras no le pasara nada a tu hermana – dice sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer? – cuestiono optimista dando la impresión que era una mujer habida de aventura fuera de la ley, eso si que estaba convenciendo a los que escuchaban del otro lado, tanto que ya se imaginaban al par en una cama.

Bueno, creo que este no es un buen lugar para ello, hay bastante gente – dice Kenshin observando que de un momento a otro la cafetería se había llenado. – me acompañarías a otra parte?- cuestiono tomando su mano para que le siguiera.

Claro – dijo ella colocándose de pie.

Habían optado por entrar a un hotel y alquilar por unas horas una habitación, no precisamente irían ah hacerle amor, pero era el lugar perfecto para no dar sospecha a los demás.

Kaoru mantenía su mano fuertemente atada a la de Kenshin quien estaba frente a ella subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraba la habitación alquilada, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, luego de tanto tiempo esperándolo y ahora se le presentaba esa situación. Ahora podía sentirse un poco segura ya que no tenia que ocultar nada con él, aun que no lo pareciera por el momento.

Sigue – dijo Kenshin mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta y le dejaba pasar a ella primero. Kenshin la observo ahora mas detenidamente, estaba vestida con una falda plisada que le llegaba asta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un pequeño escote donde él noto la cadena que había entregado hace unas semanas atrás a ella como la prueba de aquella promesa de estar juntos al fin.

Kaoru se quedo mirando a la nada por unos momentos pensando en que hacer, cual seria el siguiente paso?. Kenshin la abrazo por detrás y beso su nuca aspirando hondamente e inundarse del aroma femenino.

Estas preciosas – susurro en su oído haciéndola girar luego para besarla con devoción y deseo acumulado. Kaoru por su parte correspondió a ese beso, acariciando a la par la nuca de este, deslizando luego su mano hacia el micrófono para destrozarlo, pero Kenshin detuvo su mano antes de que llegara allí.

–No susurro luego de despejar el rostro de Kaoru – primero, te explicare luego lo que tu desees, dijo este divertido guiñándole un ojo.-Tienen que quedar muy convencidos de que ayudaras- susurro Kenshin, saboreando el cuello femenino.

Tenia razón, no podía abandonar su actuación, a pesar de estar desesperadamente necesitada del contacto con el cuerpo masculino.

Kaoru quedo un poco desubicada pero luego siguió a Kenshin asta la cama puesto que no había donde mas sentarse. Pero que si se tratara de otra situación, estaba segura, no desperdiciaría con ellos sentados solo allí hablando, dando la mejor actuación de su vida, mientras los ojos de Kenshin le suplicaban otorgarle a él un rose, una caricia, suficiente para convertirse en el detonante de su de deseo y excitación que acudía en aquel momento a su cuerpo.

-Dime entonces, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, y tu jefe? – cuestiono ella mientras alzaba su falda dejando notar otro micrófono escondido, sorprendiendo un poco a Kenshin, no exactamente por el pequeño aparato, si no por el lugar donde lo había ocultado.

Bueno …– trato de recordar lo que tenía que decir

– eh… tienes que mover cierta cantidad de droga por la ciudad, me imagino que no será ningún problema para ti – dijo este, mientras acariciaba con lentitud la rodilla de esta, acercándose con deleite hacia el muslo femenino.

Oh pues supongo que si, no será ningún problema, sonrió sonoramente para que los del otro lado pensaran que ella estaba mas que gustosa en colaborar.

Kenshin rodeo su muslo con toda la longitud que daba su mano tapando el micrófono de ella, no dejándole muy buena audición a Aoshi y Tokio que estaban algo sonrojados por la conversación, claro que como 3 o 4 personas mas estaban tras de ellos escuchando la excitante aventura de Kaoru.

Siendo que ya esta todo acordado, podemos proseguir con otras negociaciones - dijo él llevando su propia mano hasta su micrófono y arrancándolo, dejando a los del otro lado con la diversión en la puerta.

Kaoru deseo hacer lo mismo con el suyo, pero Kenshin fue el que se le adelanto, logrando arrancar un pequeño grito de ella.

Querías que escucharan? – cuestiono divertido Kenshin quien empezaba a acorralar contra la cama como si fuera un felino sobre su presa. Deslizando la mano sobre su muslo asta encontrar el calor entre sus piernas.

Kaoru se sonrojo y movió su cabeza a modo de negación y luego se sintió invadida por los labios y la lengua masculina.

Kenshin se dejo caer definitivamente sobre ella, ahora era momento de quererla y dar lo mejor en esa entrega para ella, la primera vez no le había tratado con gentileza si no con una voracidad desesperada, la cual era lo que le dominaba en ese entonces, pero ahora tenía la certeza de ser recibido por la mujer que estaba bajo él sin gritar palabras de advertencia o golpearle como lo había hecho en la primera ocasión. No, ahora iría lento, despacio, torturándola con besos y carisias, no con la intrusión de la primera vez.

Kaoru por su lado no renegaba, mas bien participaba acariciando el cuerpo masculino, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos por lo que experimentaba gracias a ellas. La ropa les abandono rápidamente, en medio de un juego erótico que robaba suspiros a los dos y sonrisas picaras a Kaoru que nunca se había imaginado tal cosa. Kenshin era precavido, haciendo lo necesario y prudente para transmitirle la ternura y el inmenso amor que el tenia para darle a ella, sujetándole con firmeza pero no con brusquedad, moviéndose sobre ella con sutileza, sin dejar de lado la pocesividad que tenia sobre ella. Haciendo en realidad el amor.

-Shishio sonrió a sus discípulos, creía haber logrado por medio de la oficial, Kamiya Sacar de sus manos aquella mercancía que tanto tiempo había permanecido quieta ya que los federales le seguían los pasos muy de cerca. y como ello era lo que en realidad le importaba no se molestó cuando evidentemente Kenshin se deshizo del dispositivo auricular para entregarse al bien deseado placer de explorar a la chica que obviamente deseaba ello tanto como el asesino.

Entre tanto, Misao estaba recuperando de nuevo la conciencia, paresia que habían pasado días y ella aun seguía viendo solo oscuridad, estaba desesperada no había nadie que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que estaría pasando su hermana y hermano al tratar de encontrarla, fue en ese momento que las luces se encendieron segándola instantáneamente, para luego dar paso a la pequeña y pesada puerta que se encontraba frente a ella.

Kenshin avanzó con lentitud hacia ella e hizo cerrar la puerta tras él, para quedar a solas con esta. Misao observo una sombra borrosa, no reconocía bien en ese momento a lo que estuviese frente de ella.

-Que pasa? Que rayos piensan hacer conmigo, tengo hambre, sueño, estoy cansada de estar atada a esta entupida silla – dijo dejando escapar un sollozo de angustia por no poder saber el motivo de todo lo que estaba pasándole.

Kenshin se sintió culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo, por como ella era tratada sin consideración, pero ya se había encargado de que ese mismo día le llevaran a un lugar más confortable que ese, por lo menos para que pasara los días que restasen para que le dejaran en paz.

Misao soy yo – dijo por fin un poco temeroso de cómo pudiese reaccionar cuando le viera allí.

-Shinta-san? – sonrió ella al lograr verlo bien – viene a sacarme de aquí, verdad? – dijo derramando unas lagrimas que se le escaparon sin querer. Frente a ella estaba aquel simpático hombre que había logrado cautivar a su hermana, ya lo imaginaba junto a Kaoru como su esposo. Era un hombre gentil, del cual solo podía decir en su contra, que era muy reservado y despistado en algunas ocasiones.

-Si, te sacare de aquí, Misao, pero debes confiar en mi – susurro cerca de ella.

Misao observo como en ese momento entraron un hombre de cabellos rubio y otro un poco mas bajo de apariencia casi infantil.

Battousai, ¿ya esta lista la chiquilla? – cuestiono el rubio que observaba a Misao.

No, apenas y le eh hablado – dijo observando a los ojos de Misao que se habían abierto con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de aquel asesino que daba dolores de cabeza a su hermana.

Battousai?- cuestionó ella, observando a Kenshin con terror en su mirada.

Levántate – dijo Kenshin después de desatarle las manos y las piernas que estaban contra las patas de la silla.- iras conmigo a otra parte- dijo tratando de ser gentil con ella, no lográndolo mucho.

Misao se dejo levantar por Kenshin, estaba débil, no tenia conciencia de sus piernas ni de sus muñecas, en ese momento sus muñecas y tobillos estaban adormilados por estar tanto tiempo atada a esa silla y tenia hambre, aunque había comido algo de lo que le habían dado allí, se sentía débil de igual manera.

Aoshi junto con Kaoru estaban dentro del auto contemplando la avenida principal, el día estaba tranquilo y ellos solo se habían dedicado a realizar tareas barias, no era algo que les gustara pero por el momento solamente tenían que aparentar trabajar como "siempre" por si estaban en la mira de los hombres de shishio, todo era meticulosamente planeado, no podían dejar de actuar tal y como les ordenaba Saito y lo aconsejaba el federal.

Quieres algo de beber? – cuestiono Kaoru algo aburrida, mientras pensaba que todo saldría bien, esa misma noche se encontraría con Kenshin para que este le acercara a los demás y le entregaran la mercancía que debía transportar, aun no estaban seguros si Shishio estaría esa noche allí con ellos, era clave si querían desmantelar por completo la red de tráfico, lo más lógico era que no, eso era algo irrelevante , pero según lo que había investigado Kenshin, Shishio no era un hombre que se confiara de nada, y a veces le gustaba presenciar lo que no tenia la obligación de presenciar, además había dicho que el moreno hombre paresia interesarse en conocer a la tan mencionada Kaoru Kamiya. Eso si que le ponía nerviosa.

Aoshi le estaba observando desde hace tiempo, bueno desde que ella le preguntara si quería beber algo y él le había respondido que si, y había quedado a la espera de una propuesta por su parte.

Kaoru, despierta – dice con su serena voz, trayendo de nuevo a la oficial de donde fuera que estuviese.

Perdona, estaba algo distraída – dijo mientras miraba aun lado y otro.- vamos a comer algo te parece, ya casi atardece – dice mientras coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

Está bien – dice el hombre a su lado, colocando en marcha el automóvil.

Aoshi también en ocasiones se encontraba retraído y en otro lugar, mil veces al día se le pasaba por la cabeza lo torpe que había sido al no estar alerta cuando paso lo que paso con Misao, le daba coraje. Ahora si que ella tendría motivos para golpearle como era su costumbre.

Se estaba interesando en ella, y como no, si probar esos labio había sido una sentencia a enamorarse desde la primera vez. El carácter revoltoso de la chica le atraía y era algo que él no podía sacar de su cabeza, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, se la pasaba pensando en la situación que estaba pasando con Battousai que al final le llevaba de nuevo a ella, un círculo vicioso que lo empujaba más hacia el poco recordado sentimiento que descortinaban sus sentidos y que su cerebro no permitía que olvidara.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara la noche para asistir a el encuentro y ver que pasaba además también tendría que esperara que Kenshin les comunicara si Shishio iría o no

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**Kaoruyukishiro:** Ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta historia, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, porfa no olvides dejar tus racias por tu revew, espero el próximo.

**setsuna17:** como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta pronto.

**Lorena**: me agrada mucho recibir tus reviews, espero este cap te haya gustado. No olvides dejar tus comentarios en el review, hasta pronto.

**Actualizado por**

**Eorin**

**El**

**24 de junio**

**A las**

**5:15pm**

**Gracias por leer y te espero en el próximo ^.-**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAP XVIII**

¿estás seguro que podrás encargarte de eso? – cuestiono Kaoru a Aoshi quien se preparaba para salir a salvaguardar a Misao, no solo por que se lo debía a la muchacha de ojos verdes si no también por que quería ver con sus propios ojos que estuviera y saliera bien de todo el operativo para desmantelar el grupo de tráfico de personas y drogas .

**-** ¿No confías en mi Kamiya? – cuestiono él mientras guardaba su revólver en la cartuchera que tenía en su cinto. Palmeo la cabeza de su compañera en un gesto de amistad.

- no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo – Jiro en redondo para salir del lugar y embarcarse hacia el sitio donde Battousai les había informado se encontraría Misao.

Kenshin había estado al pendiente, de conseguir toda la información posible con respecto a esa noche, pero aun Shishio no había dado respuesta a su asistencia al encuentro y esto tenia nervioso al chico pelirrojo.

Misao lo observaba mientras tomaba un poco de limonada que había preparado. Estaba aun incomoda con la situación, el saber que Shinta, Kenshin, bueno, como se hiciera llamar en realidad, fuera el tan afamado asesino de políticos y empresarios, le había sorprendido enormemente, y se cuestionaba si su hermana estaba al corriente de ello.

- ¿Por qué me miras como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre ti? – pregunto Kenshin que se encontraba en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación incomodo por la mirada acusatoria que la joven le dedicaba.

Misao guardo silencio, no quiso responder, estaba en realidad enojada con él, no solo por el hecho de haberles mentido sobre si, si no también por haberla llevado a esta situación de hacinamiento . Claro que ahora no podía negarse que se encontraba en un lugar bastante cómodo, cualquier cosa seria mejor que estar atada a una silla por más de 48 horas seguidas entre cuatro paredes y sin luz más que la que lograba colarse por debajo de la pesada puerta de su prisión.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a un hombre rubio de ojos sin expresión que distrajo a la chica de ojos verdes de sus pensamientos y hacerla colocar en un nerviosismo excesivo. No se había quedado sola más que con Kenshin y le aterraba la idea de que apareciese otro en su lugar.

- Estarás a cargo mientras regreso de realizar la diligencia del señor – comunico Kenshin a su reemplazo mientras este dejaba sobre la silla su largo y pesado gabán café.

- No hay problema – dice mientras posa su mirada en Misao – si se descontrola la calmare – dice mientras observa como la chica se desliza de allí, hasta el baño para quedarse encerrada allí, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – adbierte secamente Kenshin observado a su compañero, mientras guarda su arma. Una clara advertencia que el sujeto no dudo en tener en cuenta.

Kaoru conducía segura de si misma hacia el lugar donde se encontrarían para embarcar en su auto la mercancía. Aun que no estaba segura de que Shishio apareciera allí, habían preparado todo un operativo para capturarle en ese mismo momento si era conveniente.

Detuvo el auto en una zona donde probablemente no era vista por nadie, siendo bastante discreta la reunión. Todo estaría bajo control, esperaba que Shishio estuviera allí así terminarían toda esa pesadilla de una buena vez, pero sabia que no seria el fin de ello, que tras la captura de shishio vendrían otras mas, de personas participantes en el trafico de las drogas no solo en el país si no fuera de ese también. Según los informes que Kenshin le había proporcionado a Amakusa, en el continente era donde se hallaba por decirlo de alguna manera la base de operaciones del hombre en cuestión.

- Pensé que no llegarías – se escucho una voz masculina tras ella que le hizo girar estando alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño y amenazante.

- Yo, soy muy puntual cuando a negocios se refiere – dice ella sonriendo al hombre que amaba manteniéndose en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado segundos a tras.

Kenshin avanzó hacia ella con total calma, mas allá de donde se encontraban ellos estaba Soujiro y Sho, dos de los hombres de Shishio, quienes les miraban con ojos curiosos y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera surgir entre la pareja.

- Baya mujer – susurro Sho a su compañero, mientras se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre una caja de madera – se ve que tiene buen gusto Battousai – sonrió con malicia el rubio de cabellera desordenada mientras los ojos de este se deslizaban con detallada lentitud sobre las piernas, las caderas y los senos de la oficial, que en ese momento se encontraba vestida de civil.

no te dejes engañar por lo suave que se puede ver, ella es una de los mejores – comento Soujiro mientras pensaba sobre la situación, analizando a la bella mujer .Obviamente había investigado a la susodicha y en su historial se encontraban muchos delitos por aquello mismo.(claro todo este historial de faltas al reglamento habían sido elaboradas por consejo de Amakusa para no levantar sospecha alguna sobre la oficial que por el contrario no tenia que recriminar, bueno, tal vez algunas ofensas a su superior por sobrecarga de trabajo, pero, ¿quién no lo aria?.

Aoshi había estado cerca de una hora observando desde su posición uno de los pisos del edificio que se encontraba frente a él. Había visto a el pelirrojo salir de allí estando al tanto que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Las luces del apartamento se encontraban apagadas, y siguió esperando hasta estar seguro que no llegaría nadie mas tras el hombre que ya se encontraba arriba con Misao.

El móvil del oficial resonó asustándolo un poco, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer como para darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.

- Si?

- ¿Estas en posición? – se escucho la voz de Tokio al otro lado del teléfono.

- Si

- Estaremos esperando que Shishio llegue, y luego de ello te avisaremos cuando puedas entrar en acción.

- Entiendo – dijo para luego colgar y quedarse mirando la ventana que ahora tenia la luz encendida.

Tenia que ser paciente, si Shihio no era apresado esa misma noche no podría entrar a rescatar a Misao, estaría arriesgando la poca confianza que tenían ellos sobre Battousai, y estaban seguros que si algo fallaba con la operación y no podían capturar a Shishio, todas las sospechas caerían sobre el pelirrojo y eso era demasiado riesgoso. Aoshi lo tenia bien claro, pero ciertas emociones lo empezaban a dominar sacándole un poco de desesperación, no soportaba la idea de imaginar a Misao acorralada en ese apartamento con que sabe dios, clase de tipo. Solo esperaba que le llamaran pronto para poder entrar en acción, lo más rápido posible.

Misao se encontraba aun encerrada en el baño, a riesgo de quedarse allí toda la noche, incomoda dentro de la tina de baño. Prefería mantenerse en ese momento allí, que a arriesgarse a salir y encontrarse con una horrible y aun peor pesadilla de la que ya estaba viviendo.

"Es desesperante no saber nada de lo que está pasando, ¿por qué ken-san se fue así de repente y sin comentar nada? – miro hacia la apequeña ventana del baño – ¿estará sucediendo algo con mi hermana?"- todo esto asaltaba en aquel instante la cabeza de la adolecente que solo quería estar terminando con sus estudios y/o , por qué no, molestando un poco al oficial de policía que tantos meritos había hecho para, aun que aún no lo admitiera, tenerla pensando en él.

El hombre rubio se encontraba tirado sobre el sofá mientras leía "interesantes" reportes acerca de economía o de política, si se podría decir su carácter era bastante cerrado, no se sabia como podría reaccionar a nada, pero era un hombre de confianza, Shishio así lo pensaba y él se lo había demostrado, así que se encontraba al mismo tiempo cuestionándose por que rayos tenia que ser la niñera de una chiquita que paresia tenerle miedo a todo y de la cual no podría ni tocar porque era consciente de que la chica estaba protegida por el asesino mas habilidoso y certero que pudiera conocer.

La puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que el hombre colocara sobre la chica toda su atención. Examino con detalle su expresión casi infantil y temerosa, tenia una mano colocada sobre su estomago, mientras los ojos de ella habían pasado de la cocina a él como suplicándole algo.

¿Podría comer algo?, tengo apetito – dijo cuidadosamente Misao mientras esperaba una respuesta del hombre que se encontraba allí.

Me imagino que habrá algo en la lacena, ve y mira - dice mientras la observa dirigirse a la cocina.

Gracias – dijo animada, mientras se movió con rapidez hacia allí.

El hombre no paresia ser de esos que en la mirada se les notaba la maldad el peso de todos aquellos crímenes de los cuales fuere culpable, más bien tenía una mirada picara y bonachona, como la de su hermana cuando se convertía en su cómplice.

Quiere algo de comer? – cuestiono Misao viéndolo de soslayo al hombre rubio.

Si, gracias – dijo cortes mente el hombre.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor era un hombre extranjero de ojos azule y de cabello dorado. No supo por que al fijarse en los azules ojos del hombre que le vigilaba, llegó a su cabeza la imagen de Aoshi. Aoshi recibiendo un puño directo en su rostro, cuando le había visto por primera vez. Aoshi con el ojo inflamado por lo anterior. Aoshi acercándose a ella y besándola, a modo de enmudecerla, y Aoshi besándola de nuevo, pero sintiendo a su rededor los fuertes brazos que le habían acalorado por unos instantes antes de que le llevaran a la fuerza a donde se encontraba. Un suspiro salio de si sorprendiéndola.

"¿Por que rayos se me vino a la cabeza ? ¬¬ - se enfado consigo misma al pensar en ello casi todo el tiempo después de la primera imagen, al recordar.

Shishio había aparecido de la nada sin dar tiempo a Kaoru de pensar en que decir al hombre que sin ser consciente de ello se había colocado en frente de ella. Kenshin se encontraba tras de este mientras observaba minuciosamente a su "jefe" en caso de que hiciera algo mas que saludar y dar las instrucciones.

Así que tu eres la novia de Himura – sonrió torcidamente mientras deleitaba sus ojos con los de ella y luego con el resto del cuerpo femenino – es un placer conocer a tan hermosa colaboradora - dijo echando un disimulado vistazo al pelirrojo a ver si notaba alguna señal de recelo a lo que el estaba haciendo.

Igualmente señor – dijo ella serenamente mientras que se acercaba un poco mas al hombre moreno.

Bueno, querida señorita – dice tomando a Kaoru de la mano, forzándola a ir con él hasta donde se encontraban los demás y el camión donde transportaban la mercancía. – eh aquí, lo que estará bajo su responsabilidad, espero que cumpla con lo acordado – dice el mientras entregaba en las manos de Kaoru un Kg. de la droga.

No será necesario que me haga recomendaciones señor –dice ella sonriendo, mientras a su rededor salieron barios hombres armados, rodeándoles en silencio. – creo que no tengo que decir el por que, verdad? – dijo ella mientras sacaba un revolver de debajo de su blusa, encañonando a Kenshin en el rostro.

Que, significa esto? – dijo Kenshin con la voz herida ante lo que estaba pasando, claro era parte de la actuación.

Significa que están detenidos – se escuchó la voz de Amakusa que sorprendió a Shishio pues bien era uno de los hombres que se había mantenido con el durante un buen tiempo, bueno ahora que lo pensaba mejor ,había entrado al mismo tiempo a la organización, que Kenshin, esto le hizo sospechar del pelirrojo, pero después de ver como Kaoru golpeaba con agresividad el rostro de este, pensó que esa no seria la manera de tratar a un colaborador.

Shinomori, puedes encargarte del asunto – escucho este por el comunicador , dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, se bajo del auto y dirigió sus pasos hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

Subió rápidamente los pisos sin levantar sospechas, aun que en su interior la impaciencia de no saber que ocurría al otro lado, con Himura y Kamiya le hacia divagar un poco. La puerta del apartamento se coloco frente a él, como una invitación directa a entrar con agresividad y así lo hizo. La puerta interrumpió con fuerza la amena charla que surgía entre Misao y el rubio ingles que se encontraba frente a ella.

Que se supone que pasa aquí? - cuestiono Aoshi apuntando con su revolver al intruso, bueno, al hombre que sonreía con cierto cinismo sin mostrar aun la cara pues se hallaba de espaldas a él.

Shinomori idiota – fue la expresión de sorpresa que salio de los labios de Misao sin darse cuenta de la expresión divertida que tenía el rostro del rubio frente a ella.

Como me dijiste? – dijo acercándose con cautela al no sentir movimiento alguno por parte del sujeto – Misao ven aquí – dice seguro de estar dominando la situación con su arma.

Por que quieres alejar a la chica si tan solo estamos platicando tan amenamente, - mira a Misao- verdad linda? – UPS esto hizo que una venita empezara a sobre salir en la frente del oficial.

No escuchaste Misao eh venido por ti, ven con migo – dice tratando de estar tranquilo, pero el hombre que estaba allí le estaba colmando el plato con esa actitud arrogante y belicosa.

El rubio se coloco de pie, era unos cm. mas alto que Aoshi, se veía enorme estando en comparación con Misao, y Aoshi, pensó en que, llegado el caso, ese hombre atacara a misao, ella no tendría oportunidad alguna contra esa alta envergadura, aun que ella fuese tan fuerte, como se lo había demostrado.

Señorita Misao, me párese que su novio vino muy pronto por usted – dice en un tono muy cortes e intimo para con la joven que observaba el rostro de Aoshi.

Eso parece – reflexiono unos segundos cayendo en la cuenta de la palabra novio.- momento, ese idiota no es nada mió! – soltó algo abrumada por la situación.

A, bueno, eso me da cierto derecho de … - se gira hacia Aoshi – llevarla personalmente a su casa, le párese?.

Aoshi quedo de una sola pieza al reconocer a un detective que había trabajado con el barios años a tras, el era su competencia en todo y cuando digo todo es todo. Ya se imaginaran que corría por la cabeza de nuestro chico de ojos azules.

wynstone Andréu , baya, no me imagine que estuvieses involucrado en esto también – dice Aoshi mientras retira un poco el revolver y observa a misao, pero notando que esta se mantenía en su puesto llego hasta ella y la arrastro con él - t bienes conmigo

-oye quien dijo que yo iría contigo?.. – Misao guardo silencio al fijarse en las gemas azules de Aoshi, el estaba mas serio y enojado de lo normal, o bueno de lo que ella le había visto. No tubo mas que seguirle sin decir nada mas que - Señor Andreu no se preocupe Aoshi me llevara a casa, y muchas gracias – se animo a decir al hombre rubio que pasara a su casa a tomar el te cosa que Aoshi no aprobó mucho y se lo demostró tirando un poco de su brazo causándole algo de dolor.

No lo pasare por alto señorita Misao, estaré ahí muy pronto – dijo el rubio sonriendo a la chica y observando de reojo las expresiones del detective de ojos azules.

Aoshi dejo que Misao se despidiera del rubio con el cual tendría que hablar muy claro con él y con Saito sobre esto. Cuando empezaron a descender las escaleras Misao vio como Aoshi se colocaba frente a ella para observar si el camino estaba despejado y no había algún indicio de peligro.

Ven – fue lo único que escucho después de que Aoshi la tomara de nuevo de la mano y le arrastrara asta estar cerca de su cuerpo abrigándola del frio o de cualquier cosa que el pensara le hiciera daño. Misao aun no Salía de la sorpresa de notar cuan protector podría ser ese hombre frio que tanto "odiaba".

Cuando llegaron al auto Aoshi intento comunicarse con el primer grupo, pero paresia que había algo de interferencia en la comunicación y las señal no se recibía bien del todo.

Kaoru se encontraba ahora tras un escudo de chatarra que le protegía de las balas que iban y venían de lado y lado, no supo como ni cuando , se vieron rodeados por un numero mayor de delincuentes que protegían a toda costa a Shishio y al pelirrojo que seguía el juego de estar departe de los malos.

Creo que será buena una retirada, no crees? – escucho Kaoru a Sanosuke quien le respaldaba.

No seria una mala idea – dijo antes de escuchar cerca que una bala rebotaba sobre el latón que le protegía.- pero aun tenemos que presionar sobre ellos a ver que hacen, además, si no hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ellos no se comerán del todo esta actuación – dijo sonriendo a su compañero.

Kenshin por su lado defendía a capa y espada a Shishio, era necesario para que la confianza en el aumentara después de esta supuesta traición por parte de la adorada pareja de Battousai.

Soujiro quien se encontraba unos metros delante de él observo los minucioso movimientos de los dos oficiales que se escondían tras la chatarra frente a ellos y al ver una pierna descubierta de Kaoru, decidió dejar como recuerdo una bala.

Kenshin observo esto y se preocupo, de todo esto lo que menos quería era que Kaoru saliera de nuevo lastimada, como la última vez en un enfrentamiento, así que disparo contra Soujiro, quien por el impacto cayo derribado boca bajo. Tal era el estruendo de los martillos contra las balas que no supieron decir a ciencia cierta, quienes estaban cerca de Soujiro quien había sido el que le derribara con un disparo.

demonios Grito Sanosuke cuando vio acercarse a ellos un grupo que les empezaba a rodear estratégicamente. – Kaoru creo que es conveniente en este mismo momento la retirada – dijo derribando un par de atacantes.

Te sigo compañero – dijo ella corriendo a el área donde estarían mas escudados y apoyados por el resto de sus compañeros.

Aoshi decidió que desistiría de tratar de comunicarse con el primer grupo y se encargo de finalizar con éxito la misión encomendada. Observo a Misao que recargaba su frente contra el vidrio y tarareaba algo por lo bajo.

¿estas bien, no te hicieron daño? – cuestiono el mientras conducía el auto por la vía.

Misao se detuvo en su tarareo y se quedo mirándolo, inspeccionándole y reclamándole con la mirada, antes de soltarle…- creo que no estaba precisamente en un hotel, verdad. Y que decir de los primeros días en ese infierno atada de manos y pies como si fuese un cordero a sacrificio – dijo alzando un poco la voz

Lo lamento, fue mi culpa por…- el silencio en ese momento hiso acto de presencia, haciendo recordar en los dos, que todo había ocurrido por estar distraídos y perdidos en un beso que a esas alturas ninguno quería comentar al otro.- …por estar con chiquillas mal humoradas y hacer favores – soltó Aoshi sin pensar en lo que decía. se había sentido emocionalmente atrapado bajo las sensaciones que ella y el recuerdo de aquel beso le hacia vivir y su mejor escape fue insultarla.

Ja, pues créeme, yo no quería estar con un idiota cara de cubo, ni mucho menos que me llevaras a casa o te detuvieras a mitad del camino para luego finalizar con la discusión de siempre. – inquirió ella mientras empezaba a tensarse el ambiente entre ellos dos.

Aoshi detuvo el auto por que de seguro de seguir así, les llevaría a colisionar contra una de las bayas o una pared. Misao se quedo callada cuando noto que estaban detenidos y Aoshi no decía nada, solo se mantenía controlado, con la vista puesta sobre el tablero de controles, mientras ella trataba de buscar algo mas para insultarle y así no sentirse atrapada.

En los últimos días, eh estado pensando en cómo es que se desarrolla esta loca relación entre los dos, si es que de alguna manera se le puede decir – dijo el burlándose de sus propias palabras al final.

Misao se quedo observándolo sorprendida y ávida de saber que mas estaba por decir esa boca que le había tentado…eh bueno, por que rayos pensaba en su boca cuando el se fijaba en ella como queriendo decirle algo que no se atrevía y ella estaba curiosa por saber.

Y que cosa pensaste? – dijo ella con la voz algo baja – claro si se puede saber dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el torso y se quedaba esperando una respuesta

Bueno no sé, pero de mi parte me siento atraído por ti – dijo mirándole de soslayo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Por dios era la primera vez que misao veía a un hombre de tal porte, seriedad y altanería, pasar de un estado de tención y ofensividad absoluta, aun estado de vergüenza y timidez tan notable.- no dirás nada? – cuestiono él al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella.

Que quieres que te diga? – se burlo ella, mientras pensaba en lo que sus oídos habían percibido.

Aoshi la miro, apenado, como se le había ocurrido decirle eso, se recrimino por dejarse ver ante ella, esa chiquilla revoltosa y alocada, como el ser humano doblegable que era cuando se enamoraba.

Olvídalo, esta conversación no existió – dijo dando por terminado el asunto y tomando de nuevo firmemente entre sus manos el volante, encendió el auto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero a Misao si le había quedado en la cabeza, dándole vueltas una y otra vez lo que el hombre a su lado le había dicho y lo que ella empezó a pensar de el después de escucharlo, de lo que ella misma sentía al respecto.

Llegamos – dijo la apacible voz de Aoshi al detener el auto.

-eh… ¿quisieras, si tienes tiempo, hablar sobre lo que me dijiste el próximo día libre? – cuestiono ella mirándole mientras guiaba su propia mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta.

Aoshi movió la cabeza sorprendido, mientras le daba una clara afirmación, y así, mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería cuando llegara ese día, ni cuenta se dio cuando Misao desapareció de su lado.

Como explicar lo que había pasado, cuando se creían vencidos o por lo menos ya en la retirada, algo paso haciendo que Shishio se rindiera, fue tan fácil que paresia sospechoso al mismo tiempo.

Buen trabajo chiscos- les felicitó Saito al regresar a la estación. Sanosuke estaba en recuperación ya que le habían herido. Kaoru, se había detenido en desarrollar el informe con respecto a la operación, con la ayuda de Tokio, los demás se habían marchado ya a sus casas a descansar.

- Ahí algo que no me cuadra – dijo para si Kaoru, mientras pensaba en los sucedido.

Tras el desmantelamiento de la red de tráfico, Shishio y sus hombres fueron sentenciados a una larga estadía en la prisión y Kenshin por su valiosa colaboración con los federales fue reclutado para engrosar las filas de esta institución. Amakusa, había abogado por él y fue absuelto con la condición de reclutarse en esta organización, sus habilidades eran valiosas y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de tener entre sus elementos a un hombre con las habilidades del pelirrojo asesino.

**Actualizado por**

**Eorin**

**El**

**04de julio de 2011**

**A las**

**11:15 am**

Agradecimiento por sus reviews a todos aquellos que aún me apoyan, y me apoyaron durante el transcurso de la historia. El próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia que nació hace 4 años aproximadamente y que espero hayan disfrutado, me gustaría saber con cual fic proseguir después de terminar este. Espero sus reviews.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews en el cap. anterior a:

**Lorena:** me agrada que te haya parecido delicioso XD.

**setsuna17:** espero te haya gustado este cap., mil gracias por todas tus opiniones espero el próximo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX FINAL **

- corre más rápido- gritaba Aoshi a misao que se esforzaba en cumplir el tan estricto entrenamiento del cual dependería su aceptación en la AJP (academia japonesa de policía). –

-estoy cansada Aoshi quiero terminar ya con esto- dijo fatigada mientras tropezaba con su propio pie y fue alcanzada por el abrazo de aoshi que tomo entre una de sus manos uno de los pechos de esta, sin querer.

- bueno chicos, creo que este no es el lugar para estar haciendo eso- dijo sanosuke divertido por la situación, haciendo sonrojar a los dos cuando se fijaron a lo que se refería el chico de cabello despeinado.

Sanosuke vio aparecer tras de sí a kaoru, que tenia su panza bastante grande ya, y era el centro de atención de todos en la estación, Kaoru albergaba en su seno al primer bebe de la estación, fruto de su último encuentro con el afamado asesino, aun no se sabia quienes serian sus padrinos.

Después de que apresaran a shishio y compañía, aoshi se quedo a trabajar definitivamente en la estación de policía en Tokio y su romance con misao fue avanzando con lentitud, ella aun era algo remilgosa y poco atenta con sus demostraciones de afecto. Aparte de ello, kaoru le había asignado a su hermana para su entrenamiento, para poder ingresar a la academia de policía, Aoshi acepto con agrado, pero no antes de proponerle matrimonio a misao que al igual que kaoru casi se desmaya por ello, por otra parte, kaoru estaba presentando su 5 mes de embarazo, cosa que asta hace poco habían dado por hecho, pues no había presentado los tan conocidos síntomas. Kenshin se marcho del país en compañía de Shogo y fue a dar sus servicios como agente especial del ser enjuisiado y hayado culpable, pero Los federales vieron en este, un eficaz hombre para el servició, así que su condena fue cambiada a unos cuantos años en prisión, por el servicio obligatorio a la renombrada Oficina Federal de Investigación.[]

- y espero que regreses pronto yahiko, no me dejes esperándote aquí toda la noche- reclamo kaoru a su hermano al verlo partir.

-claro kaoru, no te alteres que eso no es bueno para el bebe- dijo mientras tomaba su morral para ir a casa de una de sus compañeras del colegio, realizar un trabajo en grupo, y salir de allí a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mientras tanto en Londres kenshin perseguía con sigilo a un sospechoso hombre, señalado de corrupción. Después de que terminara esta misión regresaría a Japón para proponerle matrimonio a Kaoru, casarse con su adorada mujercita, era ahora su mas grande anhelo . Saco de entre su mesita de noche la fotografía de kaoru, una en la cual ella utilizaba un traje de marinero y donde presentaba ya su quinto mes de embarazo. Misao se la había enviado hace poco, contándole que estaba bajo estricto entrenamiento con aoshi y que yahiko casi terminaba sus estudios de la secundaria y que kaoru había sido promovida a jefe de operaciones, gracias a su excelente trabajo con el caso de shishio, y por su puesto un detallado informe sobre el progreso del embarazo de Kaoru. Noticia que le había tomado en uno de las tantas misiones encomendadas a la pareja de detectives, Shougo nunca se imagino trabajando como compañero de su antigüa y última asignación. A lo largo de los meses se convirtieron en colegas, no había secreto del uno que no supiera el otro. Y obviamente la noticia del embarazo de Kaoru tomo por sorpresa a los dos hombres, en especial a Kenshin, que se iba imaginar que terminaría por ser padre, y esposo si tenía la oportunidad.

- te extraño mucho amor- susurro mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba la ahora redondeada imagen de la mujer que lo había atrapado desde la primera vez que le viera. Extrañaba su contacto y su voz, toda ella era un hermoso recuerdo, pero pronto, en pocos días seria su hermosa realidad. Cómo pedirle matrimonio?- se cuestiono mientras cerraba el cajón y se recostaba en la cama cansado de su larga jornada.

Pero esos pocos días se le convirtieron en meses y cuando se entero que hace poco kaoru había dado a luz a su hijo, solicito de inmediato la baja para regresar a su lado y asistir a la boda de misao y Aoshi. Que casi no se había llevado a cavo por circunstancias que solo sabría cuando estuviese frente a la misma Misao, ya que no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos.

- hermana es mejor que te acuestes ya, mañana será un día largo y cansado, en especial para ti- dice kaoru que reposaba en su cama, mientras misao paseaba a kenji que lloriqueaba un poco.

- no te preocupes ya iré a dormir- dijo mientras regalaba a su hermana una sonrisa picara y depositaba al bebe en la cuna cerca de la cama de kaoru.

- se parece bastante a su padre, verdad?- dijo misao acariciando las pequeñas Sejas pelirrojas del bebe.

El día había llegado lleno de luz, el verano había iniciado hace poco y las calles estaban despobladas, ya que era época de viaje hacia la playa y el tiempo donde más ocurrían los casos de hurtos y delitos menores. Saito y Tokio llegaron tarde ese día después de haber pasado toda la noche celebrando su secreto matrimonio.

La mañana estuvo relativamente calma hasta que llego el medio día y todas las mujeres de la estación se agitaron al ver llegar a kaoru con bebe en brazos.

- bueno, kamiya no hagas desorden por favor- dijo saito que sonreía ante la imagen de Tokio con un bebe en brazos, cuando le correspondió el turno de sostener al pequeño de melena rojiza.

-perdón señor, no volverá a pasar pero es que no tenia con quien dejar a kenji, yahiko esta fuera de casa y misao loca preparándose para la tarde- dijo Kaoru sonriendo mientras Aoshi pasaba cerca de ella y le regalaba toda su atención al bebe de kaoru.

- ¿cómo seria un bebe de él y misao?. Se puso a pensar mientras regresaba a la realidad con el llanto de su sobrino político.

- bueno himura, es una lastima perder tu participación, pero entiendo eso de que quieras ver a tu mujer y a tu bebe- soltó ahogo que se había enterado gracias a una de las oficiales de la estación que le mantenía informado acerca de la estación de Tokio.

- si lo se- dijo divertido kenshin conociendo perfectamente los sentimientos del detective por su futura esposa, habían pasado noches hablando de las mujeres de carácter fuerte y allí en una de esas noches kenshin contó toda su pequeña historia a Shogo, de cómo le había asaltado por primera vez y se había enamorado de ella…

La boda había terminado ya y kaoru se sentía agotada de toda el agite durante el día así que después de quedarse con el ramo de la novia y permanecer dormida definitivamente sobre un incomodo sofá.

- amor podrías llevarla asta su casa?- dijo misao a aoshi que como si nada alzó a su cuñada la llevo hasta el auto mientras misao se quedaba con el pequeño kenji.

Entre tanto kaoru medio dormida caminaba asta el apartamento y kenshin la veía avanzar hacia él con el rostro adormilado y envuelta con un precioso vestido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejándole notar que a pesar del embarazo continuaba siendo tan o mas atractiva de lo que recordaba. La vio como si estuviese consiente de todo, le saludaba, le regalaba un fogoso beso en los labios y abría la puerta invitándole a seguir, pero kenshin noto cuando se quedo dormida por completo y le tomo rápidamente evitando que se cayera al piso, la alzó y la llevo asta la habitación.

- kenshin que haces aquí?- escucho el pelirrojo cuando kaoru estaba profundamente dormida a su lado.

Tendría que desvestirla para acostarla cómodamente, pero cuando lo intento la puerta sonó sorprendiéndolo.

- hermana, kaoru, estas?- cuestiono yahiko que acababa de llegar de su trabajo de medio tiempo, después de los estudios.

- esta dormida- contesto kenshin con la cabeza baja, esperando la reacción de su cuñado.

- Shinta, o como te llames, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo acercándose al pelirrojo mientras notaba que su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para atarlo a una coleta baja

- como han estado todos?- cuestiono cuando vio entrar por la puerta a aoshi con un bebe llorando a mares y al ver a kenshin se dirigió hacia él y se lo entrego.

- mira himura tu hijo no se acostumbra a nadie que no sea su madre- dice sonriendo ante el rostro de sorpresa del pelirrojo al sentir en sus brazos el peso del pequeño pelirrojo. Lo miro detenidamente, tenia sus rasgos y los hermosos ojos azules de kaoru. No pudo evitar aferrarlo contra su pecho y tratar de consolarlo, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación y notaba a kaoru sentada sobre el borde de la cama terminando de colocarse una pijama de seda blanca que le permitió admirar un poco mejor el cuerpo de Kaoru,.

-acuéstalo en su cuna- susurro Kaoru mientras le sonreía y le tentaba dejando sus piernas al descubierto.

Tan pronto acostó al pequeño en la cuna dejo de llorar y abrigándolo bien, corrió hasta estar cerca de Kaoru que sin darle tiempo a nada le abrazo sonriendo con alegría.

-me alegra mucho que estés en casa- dice deteniendo su boca en la de kenshin que de apoco deslizó sus manos sobre el cuello femenino, para luego llevarlas a la espalda de esta y bajar el cierre del vestido dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por los hombros femeninos, y dejando al descubierto los ahora turgentes senos de la mujer que pronto seria su esposa, o almenos eso esperaba.

- tienes que cortarte este cabello- menciona Kaoru notando en el rostro masculino una nota de sompesa.

- te vez atractivo, pero cuando kenji empiece a llevar todo a su boca, créeme tu cabello no se salvara- sonrió divertida al imaginar la escena, mientras se veía vencida bajo el cuerpo masculino y su cuerpo se encendía ante sus caricias y besos.

- no has cambiado en nada- dice él acariciando la sedosa melena oscura de kaoru, tras explorar y redescubrir el cuerpo femenino que en tantas noches de soledad le acompaño en sus memorias.

Cuando se encontraban deleitándose el uno con el otro, con cada caricia y beso, kenji empezó a llorar sacándolos del momento.

- cariño no te pongas a llorar- dijo kaoru caminando asta la cuna y alzándolo.

-creo que se dio cuenta que estaba tomando lo que es de él- dijo divertido kenshin recordando como su lengua se había desplazado sobre los senos y pezones femeninos, noto como el pequeño pelirrojo se aferraba a la blanquecina piel y tomaba la leche que este albergaba para él.

Pasados 5 años, kenshin, kaoru Aoshi y Misao que después de algún tiempo pudo ingresar al cuerpo de policia fueron llamados por el FBI para conformar un grupo de acción anti terrorista, esto les tomo por sorpresa a todos, pero esto es otra historia, así que ustedes mi queridos lectores deciden si sigo con las aventuras de nuestros personajes o cierro por completo esta historia aquí.

FIN

**Actualizado por**

**Eorin**

**El 9 de julio de 2011**

**A las**

**9:34am.**

**Mil gracias por su compañía, espero sus opiniones y que opinan si escribo la segunda parte de esta historia o la dejo hasta aquí. Gracias por sus reviews perdon por no gustaria saver si continuoo no, es importante. gracias.**

A:


End file.
